Omoi no Hime
by Darlett
Summary: Un cuento que con el tiempo se fue transformando en una realidad para sakura y un destino que ella sola debe cargar [Sasuxsakuxitach]Sera capaz de evitar que la trajedia del pasado se repita...
1. Cuento

**Aclaración: **ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

Los personajes como: Sora, Asune y Natsuri fueron creados por la Autora del Fan fic… (es decir yo XD)

**Omoi no hime**

_**Cuentan que hace mucho tiempo exist**__**ió un reino donde no habitaba la maldad, existió una princesa que soñaba con salir de su castillo y conocer el mundo exterior, un día la princesa burlo a sus guardias y escapo y una vez fuera de su castillo y de su reino, un hermoso paisaje deslumbro sus ojos que borro de su memoria los recuerdo de aquellos dias de encierro en su castillo. Fue cuando la princesa emprendió un viaje para conocer más a este mundo, la hermosa princesa tan bella como una joya, se quedo una primavera en una aldea y fue en ese lugar donde conoció a dos apuesto jóvenes que se termino enamorando de ellos perdidamente.**_

_**La princesa durante cada tarde se dirigía al bosque donde en había un enorme árbol de cerezo… en donde se sentaba en una de sus raíces y comenzaba a tocar la flauta… la melodía; que la bella joya tocaba era algo tan puro que no parecía provenir de este mundo ya que aquellos que la escuchaban que daban encantados. Pero una tarde de aquella primavera fue diferente… ya que los jóvenes que se habían enamorado ahora se encontraban peleándose por el amor tan bella princesa, la princesa horrorizada por tales actos, no dudo ni por un segundo en de tener aquellos jóvenes y sobretodo aquellos hermanos… que ahora se estaban intentado matarse por obtener sus puros sentimientos… Ella corrió todo lo que pudo para interpones en la batalla, la princesa había queda en el medio de los dos hermanos, cuando de pronto sintió como su cuerpo había sido travesado por una filosa katana.**_

_**La princesa antes de que se desplomara al suelo… uno de los hermanos la tomo entre sus brazos **_

_**¡¡**__**Sora…Sora!!!- gritaron los dos hermanos**_

_**Tocio un poco de sangre y dijo… por favor chicos yo no quería ver a ninguno de ustedes morir por mi, ustedes me dieron un precioso regalo que fue sus sentimientos, algo yo nuca había tenido, por favor no se culpen de mi muerte; yo lo que deseo verlos feliz y a cada uno les dio un beso en la mejilla. Por ultimo el poco aliento de vida que tenía le dedico unas palabras a su querido padre.**_

"_**Padre por favor perdóname, algún día regresare a tu lado". Y utilizo un poco de poder para pedirle al viento que le llevase este mensaje a su padre.**_

_**Y fin del cuento….Sakura chan ya es hora de dormir **_– dijo una anciana

Obasan… ¿Y Que paso con el reino y el padre de la princesa Sora? – dijo la pequeña niña

En realidad nadie sabe en realidad que paso con el reino de esta princesa… solo fue desapareciendo con el tiempo, también algunos dicen que el mensaje de la princesa llego a los oídos de su padre… y este decidió esperarla

Obasan… ¿Y que paso con el cuerpo de la princesa y de su flauta?

mmmm… El cuerpo de princesa fue enterrado de bajo de ese gran árbol de cerezo y su flauta… algunos cuentan que se la quedo el hermano mayor y que luego en cada generación fueron pasando la flauta como un objeto de gran valor de es clan.

Ya duerme te Sakurita antes de salir de la habitación de la niña, la anciana le da un beso en la frente… ¡¡oyasu nasai!!

Sakura era una niña muy alegre e inteligente que vivía junto a su abuelita y su madre, ellas vivia muy felices en la aldea de konoha, su madre era floricultora, y su abuela ayudaba en los quía seres de la casa y cuidaba de sakura, Sakura por su parte esta estudiaba en la academia para convertirse una gran kunoichi. Y siempre que venia de camino de regreso de la academia, pasaba por al lado de un gran árbol de cerezo, "Quiero ser tan bella como las flores de este árbol y quiero ser tan fuerte como las raíces de este". Ya que de alguna manera este árbol le recodaba al que solía ir la princesa de su cuento favorito"

Cuando llegaba a casa le ponía mucho entusiasmos en repasar todo en lo aprendido el dia de hoy en clases, luego de repasar sus teórica se dirigía al patio de su casa a practicar lanzamiento de shuriken, hubo tiempo en la que sakura no podía incrustar ningún shuriken… así que pasaba parte de la tarde practicando, y ahora es la mejor de la niñas en la clase practica de lanzamiento de shuriken.

Un dia el sensei iruka coloco una practica en pareja, asi que fue asignando a cada pareja… ¡¡PRESTEN ATENCION QUE VOR A DECIR COMO VAN ESTAR LAS PAREJAS PARA ESTA PRACTICA!!

Kiba con Choji

Ino con Shikamaru

Shino con Natsuri

Hinata con Naruto

Sasuke con Sakura

Y asi sucesivamente, tiene una semana para practicar la técnica que les explique en clase…. – ¡¡buenos niño eso es todo por hoy!! … mañana continuamos.

Sakura al finalizar la clase se acerco a su compañero, ne sasuke kun podemos de hoy en la tarde a comenzar a practicar tu casa? –dijo la niña pelirosa

El pequeño uchiha… respondió .. Hai – Con una mirada muy fria, pero una leve sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

Los dos niños tomaron sus bolsos y se fueron donde vivía el pequeño uchiha, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a la entrada del vecindarios del clan Uchiha mas su respetivo símbolo (El ventilador)… Cuando mas nos adentra vamos en lugar veía como los habitantes del sitio saludaban al pequeño sasuke gustosamente, luego de caminar hasta el final de la primera calle se encontraba la casa del pequeño Uchiha.

Era una casa bastante amplia y con una bonita fachada en el exterior, -abre la puerta de su casa

¡Tadaima! – dijo sasuke

En ese instante se acerca la madre de sasuke – okaerinasai - ¿Y ella es?

Sakura-chan – dijo el chico

dōzo yoroshikun – dijo Asume la madre de sasuke

La niña sonrió y después se quito los zapatos para dejarlo aun lado de la entrada, ven sakura y la tomo la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación de sasuke. Recorrimos el pasillo y llegamos a la habitación, sasuke-kun abrió la puerta. La pelirosa se sentó en la cama a esperar que el uchiha terminara de buscar lo que sea que estuviese buscando, tenia un pergamino de extraño color mas un set shuriken en sus manos… Ahora si ya podemos comenzar el entrenamiento – dijo el pequeño uchiha, ven sigue vamos hacia el patio

Hai- Dijo sakura mostrando una sonrisa

Sakura siguió muy de cerca al uchiha, hasta que llegaron a estar frente a una gran puerta

Con el símbolo uchiha, sasuke abrió la puerta… este es el patio de la casa!

Ohh…. Esta muy bien cuidado

Hmp… Vamos a comenzar a practicar la técnica de remplazo – dijo sasuke – kun

"Vamos a ver de que es capaz de hacer esta niñita" - Mostró una expresión muy fría

Al principio le costaba un poco para realizar la técnica, pero mientras mas practica iban corriendo los defectos de los anteriores intentos.

("A pesar de que le costo un poco al principio, ya lo esta comenzando a dominar")

"Yo temgo que ser la mejor kunoichi… Tengo que ser bella e impecable en mis jutsu pero a la vez fuerte… como un árbol de cerezo"

Eres muy aplicada – dijo el pequeño Uchiha

Todo los dias entreno con muchas ganas y dedicación para ser parte de los mejores – y agrego una pequeña sonrisa la pelirosa

Hmp… por hoy dejamos esta tecnica… Ahora vamos practicar lanzar shuriken

Hai – la niña sonrie pero esta vez como más confianza ya que ella a practicado en los últimos días

Hmp…. Vamos hacer una pequeña competencia

Hai... ¿y cuales son las reglas? Dijo sakura

Mmm… gana el que acierte los 10 shuriken en blanco o el que tenga mayor numero de acierto y por ultimo tiene que hacer desde esta distancia (era alrededor de dos metro de distancia)

Y que gana el que acierte más shuriken? – con mucha curiosidad la pelirosa

Hmp… Hmp… lo que tu quieras? - dijo Dudoso

"Sakura no tienes muchas posibilidades que gane contra mi…. Jejeje"

Hai – aun tenía entre sus labios la sonrisa que le daba mucha seguridad en si misma

Ne sasuke. Comienzas tu… jejeje… ya que fue tu idea – la pequeña sonríe de forma picara

Hmp... Hai … y tomo los 10 shuriken así fue como dio inicio a esta pequeña competencia, en los cuatro primeros lanzamiento a sasuke le fue bien ya que dieron en el blanco… luego en el quinto lanzamiento el shuriken dio mas abajo que en blanco

"Debido a ese pequeño fallo me da un pequeña posibilidad… tener oportunidad de ganar"

Luego en los siguientes dos lanzamientos dio en blanco, hasta hora llevaba un total de 6 aciertos y un error… Siguiente minutos concluyo de su turno con un total de 8 aciertos y dos fallos

Ahora era el turno de la pequeña kunoichi, en los primeros tres lanzamientos de ella fueron perfectos ya que dieron el blanco, cuando se disponía a lanzar el cuarto shuriken tuvo pequeño desliz mal y por el cuarto no dio en blanco un poco mas arriba del primer fallo de sasuke, a si continuo fueron igual de buenos que los de el…. Algo que no se lo esperaba de una niña.

Actualmente sakura llevaba un total de 6 aciertos y un solo error, "Voy muy bien si sigo de esta manera puedo ganarle a sasuke-kun"… Tomo respiro profundamente y realizo sus próximos lanzamientos, pasaron algunos instantes, "Ya tengo ocho a cierto con uno mas y gano" "Mmm… quiero…". Y en esta ocasión realizo lo mismo tomo aire profundamente y lanzo el shuriken…. Y no lo podía creer… había dando en el blanco a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sasuke… ¡¡Quedo sorprendido!!

La pequeña kunoichi salto de la alegría no lo podía creer, que le había ganado al mejor de su clase.

Que vas a pedir como premio? – algo malhumorado ya que le habían ganado

Mmmm… a ver quiero…. – la kunoichi gran sonrisa en su rostro

Quiero…que… entremos juntos todas las tardes - con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo especial que se deslumbra en sus ojos jade

"Pensé que me pediría algo molesto como lo hacia las demás niñas de la clase, como cosas como salir con ella o cosas por el estilo… Omoshiroi"

Esta bien¡¡pero te advierto que los entrenamientos serán duros!! – dijo el pequeño uchiha algo intrigado… como si estuviera esperando alguna negativa por parte de la pelirosa.

¡¡Hai!! - su rostro se torno un poco serio, mostrando así su firma y terminación en sus palabras.

Ne Sasuke-kun Sabes hacer alguna técnica de alto nivel?

Hmp… Hai

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** y de la Boca de Sasuke Salio una gran bola de fuego

¡¡Sugoi…!! – Dijo sakura chan

La pelirosa sonrio… ne sasuke-kun yo tampoco me que atrás

El uchiha un poco sorprendido y a la vez tenia algo de curiosidad … Me la puede mostrar.

Es algo raro de ver… pero a mi se me da mejor los jutsu de elemento Doton que los Katon…. Pero aquí voy….

**Doton Doryūheki no jutsu **– apareció un pared de tierra en frente de ella ( la pared media mas de un metro de largo)…. Tengo varios meses practicando esta técnica.

El pequeño Uchiha estaba sorprendido – No podia cree que ella fuese realizado semejante técnica.

Los que no sabian los pequeños shinobis que se encontraban practicando es que estaba siendo observado, por su hermano mayor que resulto bastante interesado en la pequeña kunoichi

Asi que fue y se acerco a su hermano menor… Al raro por parte de el… pero quería saber el nombre de la kunoichi.

Se Acerco … Kobanwa!

Kobanwa Oni san!!

Y quien es tu pequeña acompañante?

Ella es mi compañera de clases – dijo sasuke

Me llamo Haruno Sakura – sonrió dulcemente a este

No es que quiera molestarlo pero ya se esta siendo tarde – dijo itachi con rostro un poco frió.

Ohh… tienes mucha razon… será mejor que busque mi morral – dijo algo preocupada

Gracias, por el entrenamiento de hoy me la pase muy bien – mostro una sonrisa

Sasuke… por orden al patio… mientras yo acompaño a Haruno chan a la puerta

"Y de cuando acá el tan amable, porque siempre se comportan indiferente con la visitas"- Hmp!

Itachi acompaño a sakura a buscar su morral… cuando ya lo tenia colocado entre sus hombros, ahh por ultimo me gustaría despedirme de tu madre… Me puede decir donde queda la cocina?

H…m…p…. Caminas por este pasillo y a final esta – dijo este fastidiado

Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo... ahí estaba la señora Uchiha Preparando la cena

Gracias señora Uchiha – mostro una sonrisa muy alegre

Mejor dime Asune – Alegre por sasuke ya trajo a su compañera de clase

Mmm… Chao Asune-san

Y así se fue de nuevo hasta donde estaba Itachi… Sera mejor que acompañe hasta tu casa Haruno Chan, ya que de seguro no le has avisado a tus padres de que ibas a casa de un compañero.

"Tiene razón no le avise para nada Oba san... que me encontraba feliz por el entrenamiento"… Pero solo será por esta ocasión – dijo con un tono serio

Esta bien dijo – el joven itachi "Que se creerá esta niña que es" Pero a la vez le resultaba bastante interesado en ver los futuros progresos de la pelirosa.

Y pues asi los dos parte asi la casa de sakura…..

Y pues esto Asido por este primer capitulo….. Espero que les allá gustado esta Version mejorada de la pequeña Sakurita (como yo la llamo) y espero sus Reviws

**Gracias, por a ver leído el fan fic… Y nos vemos en capitulo… jejeje XD**


	2. Taimu

**Gracias por el apoyo:**

**Setsuna17**

**Alenis**

**Esme-chan TS-DN**

**Clau Hatake**

"**si quieres aparecer en esta lista deja un reviews"**

Y bueno ya nos los hago esperar más… a continuación…

**-- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Taimu**

La pelirosa iba aun lado de itachi… por camino a su casa la joven estaba siendo tentada a ver su acompañante… Así que en los pocos instantes que voltea va verlo… "mmm… aquellos labios se tan provocativos; su cabello se ve también con esta coleta baja" al pensar todo este tipo de cosas hizo sonrojar un poco a sakura y no evitar morderse un poco el labio interior.

Ya se encontraban en el centro de konoha…vamos a bajar por aquí menciono sakura… bajaron de los dejados y caminaron casi hasta el final de una calle esta una pequeña casa… cuando llegaron al frente de la casa

Esta mi casa dijo – dijo la kunoichi

Hmp - "Menos nos mal que ya llegamos ya me estaba fastidiando" – un poco malhumorado

Justo en ese momento… la oba san de la kunoicihi se asomo por la ventana, y luego de ver llegar a sakura abrió la puerta enseguida

Me tenias preocupada!! – dijo en tono molesto algo raro en oba san que siempre era muy cariñosa con ella

Sumima sen – dijo apenada su oba san

En ese momento interrumpió el joven uchiha Nose preocupe Señora lo que sucedió fue que sakura fue a entrenar con mi hermano a la casa…. Después de salir de clase

Ohh ya veo! – Gracias joven por traer a Sakura chan

Después de aclarar la situación itachi se marcho...

Ahora entremos a la casa dijo la oba san… y ve a darte un baño!

Luego de entrar a la casa sakura subió la escalera hasta llegar a su habitación, dejo su morral a un lado de su escritorio y fue a buscar una toalla y en seguida se fue a bañar

………………………………………………..

Itachi de regreso a su casa y se encontraba pensando en su comportamiento de algunos minutos "Porque Rayos actué de esa forma con esa niña… y nunca suelo ser así"

Sasuke parece en frete a el…. Y lo interrumpe en sus pensamientos

Oka san dijo que fueras a comer – dijo sasuke

Que luego se fue al comedor y se sentó a un lado de su madre

Itachi fue luego de algunos segundos depuse que sasuke al comedor… y ya con esto la familia uchiha estaba cenando

Aunque estaba muy silencioso…. fue cortado de inmediato por asune – tu compañera de clases es muy bonita sasuke

Si, inteligente y bastante fuerte con parada con las demás niñas de mi clase – dijo el pequeño uchiha.

En un futuro no muy lejano puede que sobresalga por talento – dijo itachi algo que ni el mismo podía creer "Que demonios hago yo opinando sobre esa chiquilla"

¡Gozosama! – Sasuke se levanto de la mesa…. Estaba algo sorprendido por la opinión que dio oni san sobre sakura chan

……………………………………………………………………..

Mmm… no ahí nada mejor luego de un entrenamiento que un buen baño – dijo suspirando la pelirosa

"Me pasa muy bien con sasuke-kun hoy… quiero seguir entrenando con el… Ahora que recuerdo que baka he sido no le pregunte como se llama" "Si lo veo mañana se preguntare su nombre"

Después Sakura salio de la tina y se enrollo y fue a vestirse en su cuarto… se apresuro al vestirse al escuchar la puerta abrirse… "De seguro Oka san ya llego"… se peino rápidamente y bajo las escaleras… cuando se escucha

Taidma. Dijo Sunari

Okarinasai Otaka san! – mostrando un sonrisa muy alegre

Cuando se fueron juntas hasta la cocina… Y como te hoy sakura? – Sunari

Mmm… fue muy bien iruka- sensei no manda que practiquemos una técnicas en pareja, y estoy con sasuke-kun… ahh y cuando salimos de clase fuimos a entrenar en su casa –la pequeña sakura le contaba con gran emoción lo que había hecho después de clase.

Y que le pediste luego ganar en los lanzamiento de shuriken? – pregunto cierta curiosidad Sunari

Pues le pedí que entrenáramos todas las tardes… además sasuke- kun es muy lindo y es el mejor de clase – dijo muy alegre y entusiasmada kunoichi

Ne Oba san… A partir de ahora a ir a la casa de sasuke-kun para entrar un monto… Y ser la mejor Kunoichi de la aldea!

Esta bien pero no tanta tarde – dijo Yuna la oba san de sakura luego abrazándola

Hai…!! – la pelirosa esta muy feliz

Bueno…. Ya es hora de cenar!! – dijo Sunari

Después de a ver contado las novedades del día, las tres se sentaron a cenar… era muy normal que todo transcurriera en silencio

Comió rápidamente… "que sabroso esta la cena"

gozosama -dijo la pequeña luego se llevo su plato, al fregadero para lavarlo

Cuando termino de lavar y se cerca su plato subió a para su habitación, estando ahí sakura cerro la puerta con pasador… y comenzó a lanzar shriken desde su cama al blanco que tenia detrás de la puerta.

Mmm… a sakura se le ocurrió algo.. "vamos a ver si me funciona".. tomo un kunai y a este le agrego un poco de chakra…seguido de esto lanzo el kunai al blanco. Listo ahora solo falta poner a prueba mi otra teoría… en esta ocasión la pelirosa tomo un shuriken y cerro sus ojo para dejarse guiar por el chakra que le había colocado al kunai, así que se concentro a en guiarse por el chakra y cuando lanzo el shuriken. Cuando abrió los ojos el arma que había lanzado estaba aun lado del kunai.

Lo practico varias veces, y luego siguió practicando la técnica de reemplazo… ya quería tenerla lista para mañana, para mostrárselo a sasuke- kun – salio una leve sonrisa de sus labios.

……………………………………..

Por otro lado sasuke se encontraba arreglando su morral para mañana… "me la pase bien el día de hoy, pensé que sakura seria una molestia como esas chicas pesadas de la clase" – una pequeña sonrisa se escapo entre sus labios

Ya tenia su morral listo, ahora se acerco al baño y se fue cepillar los diente… luego de cepillarse fue a su habitación se cambio de ropa para colocarse la pijama. Se acosto en su cama, "Sakura resulto ser omochiroi"... después de eso el pequeño uchiha se quedo dormido.

………………………………………

Regresando a la habitación de sakura…

Sakura luego de varias hora por fin consiguió hacer perfectamente la tecnica, ya estaba muy cansada la poca fuerza que tenia fue al baño a cepillarse los diente regreso a su habitación, y cuando se tiro en la cama y se quedo dormida.

Se escuchaba unos pasos subir la escalera.. era la mama de sakura que vino a decirle buenas noche a su hija, pero ya la pequeña estaba dormida, la acomodo y la abrigo con las sabanas, antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en la frente y cerro la puerta del cuarto.

En la mañana Siguiente….

Tip…tip..tip… era el sonido del despertador de sakura, se levanto de la cama y metió al baño, pasaron algunos minutos; regresando a la habitación para vestirse y tambien acomodar su morral ya que ayer en la noche no hizo el cansancio, ya vestida, peinada y con su morral en la mano bajo las escaleras y se sentó a desayunar

¡¡Ohayo oba san… Ohayo otakasan!! – con un tono muy alegre

Las tres sentaron a desayunar…. Hoy tiene pinta de que va ser un día soleado –dijo Sunari

En un día muy bueno para ir al campo a entrar -agrego sakura con una gran sonrisa

Tu siempre pensando entrenar... Sakurita – dijo Yuna - Toma nose te vaya olvidar tu obento

Hai…. Hai - dijo sakura

La pelirosa termino de desayunar guardo obentō en su morral, antes de salir de la casa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y por ultimo a su abuela

Ya me voy!!! .. y comenzó a caminar un poco rápido, pasaron unos 10 minutos sakura ya estaba en la entrada de la Academia, cuando que también esta llegado su amiga Ino y se le acerca para saludarla

Ohayo Ino chan!! – dijo sakura

Ohayo Sakura!! – Ino "Ohayo frontuda"

Y como te con shikamaru en el entrenamiento? – pregunto sakura con mucha curiosidad

mmm… mas o menos tu ya vas que shikamaru para los entrenamientos es muy vago – dijo ino con un tono molesto

En la frente de sakura aparecieron unas gotas de sudor; y a ti sakura como te fue con sasuke kun?

Bien, me divertir mucho y ademas me ayudo a practicar la técnica que explico iruka – sensei – dijo la pelirosa con un brillo especial que se veia reflejado en sus ojos

¡¡Que suerte la tuya!!

La dos chicas entraron a la academia y se dirigieron al salón y cada una se fue asentar es su puesto… y fue cuando llego sasuke a sentar en el puesto que estaba debajo de ella.

Ohayo Sasuke – kun – con su habitual sonrisa

Ohayo!! – dijo con su acostumbrado tono seco y sin expresión

El día transcurrió normalmente… sin ninguna novedad hasta la hora de la salida que fue cuando los dos se fueron los dos hasta la casa del uchiha

Por el camino hacia la casa del uchiha.. sakura corto el silencio que habia.. Ne sasuke – kun como: ¿Cómo se llama tu oni san? –tenia mucha curiosidad en saber ya que ayer no se le ocurrió preguntar

Itachi – dijo este

"mmm… con que uchiha itachi" – no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco sakura

Cuando llegaron a la casa de sasuke, fueron recibidos por Asune la madre de sasuke… okarisanai sasuke y sakura chan

¡¡Gracias asune –san!!

Esta vez fueron directo al patio a entrar… oye sakura vamos a practicar por donde nos quedamos – dijo sasuke - con un tono serio y un poco frió

Te tengo una sorpresa sasuke… ya domine la técnica ayer por la noche, asi que se dispuso a mostrársela

Sakura realizo los símbolo, mucho más rápido que ayer… y fue cuando le mostró la tecnica

Sasuke quedo sorprendido como habia progresado la kunoichi en tan corto tiempo, ne sasuke y también me ocurrió practicar esto ayer.

Sakura busco en su morral un kunai y lo dio al uchiha, toma y lanza este kunai pero colócale un poco de tu chakra – dijo ella

Mientras que yo me tapo los ojos con este pañuelo, y asi lo hizo… sasuke coloco un poco de chakra al kunai y lo lanzo a un al árbol que estaba alejado del patio.

Sakura ya con los ojos tapados se concentro en ubicar el kunai… "fue cuando sitio que estaba rodeando de oscuridad y en ese momento diviso un punto brillante, que resulto ser kunai y lanzo el shuriken.

Al quitarse el pañuelo… busco el shuriken y efectivamente estaba aun lado del kunai, sasuke quedo mas que sorprendido… o mas bien anonadado.

………………………………….

Y asi paso rápidamente el tiempo para sakura y sasuke ya habían transcurrido un mas de un año. Cuando a finales de primavera la kunoichi comenzó a tener extraños sueño…

Todo esta muy oscuro no veo nada… cuando de pronto resonaba una melodía en medio de la oscuridad… siempre corría en dirección de esa melodía y por mas que corriera no podía encontrar el lugar donde provenía la hermosa música.

**Flash Back……**

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto y seguía la misma rutina de siempre, pero en esta ocasión decidió que después clase se compraría una flauta.

"Tengo que aprender a tocar esa melodía" "Algo me dice que si investigo sobre aquella canción podré descubrí que me pasa"… sakura no se veía como de costumbre, estaba algo distraída, como si algo la preocupa - murmuro en voz baja el uchiha.

Y asi pasó la pelirrosa hasta el final de clase, cuando se acerco a sasuke kun… Gomena sai, pero hoy no podre ir a tu casa entrenar - con una voz un poco triste se despidió del uchiha y salio del salón.

Sakura esta muy rara… no importa lo que haya dicho voy a seguirla asi que se apresuro a guardo su cosas en el morral y salio corriendo a seguirla.

La pelirosa ya estaba a las afuera de la academia, y se fue caminando hasta el centro donde había muchas tiendas, cuando se detuvo a mirar en una tienda estaba parada al frente de una tienda de instrumentos musicales, así que decidió entrar.

Irasshaimase – dijo un anciano

¿Que instrumento esta buscando ōjo sama? Preguntó el señor de la tienda

Estoy buscando instrumentos de viento… parecer mas especifica una flauta - dijo sakura

El dueño de la tienda saco tres modelos que tenia en la tienda, la primera flauta era de un color veis, la segunda flauta era de color blanca y por ultimo una negra.

Sakura tomo la flauta blanca y compro un pequeño que explica como tocar algunas notas altas, luego salio de la tienda y se dirigió con rumbo así la biblioteca.

……………………..

Un poco alejado se encontraba sasuke que estaba observando sakura, luego de que sakura se alejo de la tienda. El se aproximo a la vidriera para su sorpresa era de instrumento musicales…. Continúo siguiendo a la pelirosa… El uchiha se había de tenido.

………………………

Sakura estaba entrando a la biblioteca de kohoha…. Busco libros de interpretación de sueños, Mitos y leyendas, Cuentos infantiles, Musica de antigua.

La pelirosa paso horas leyendo los libros, solo el libro de interpretación de sueños, le había aclarado algo de las miles de dudas que pasaban por su mente…. Era que se sueño era el comienzo gran des cambios.

Tenia la vista un poco cansada así que por ultimo a fue colocar los libros donde estas y se acordó de buscar unos libros jutsu de medicina y otros elementos tierra. Sakura se marcho de biblioteca para irse a su casa.

……………………………..

Sasuke reviso los libros que había tomado sakura, el que le llamo la atención al uchiha fue el interpretación de los sueños. "Ella debe de estar soñando cosas que la perturba". Mañana intentare preguntarle. El uchiha se marcho a su casa.

Tadaima – dijo sasuke

Okarinasai – Asune

¡¡Ohh..!! y que ha pasado que no has venido con sakura – chan a la casa – dijo asune un poco en tristecita

Se le presento un problema y no pudo venir – dijo un poco triste y dejando su mirada fija hacia un lado.

Se quito los zapatos y termino de entrar a la casa y se fue a su habitación, cuando por el pasillo se encuentra ahí itachi un poco mas extraño de lo normal, asi que no le dio mucha importancia y se en cerro en su habitación.

………………………

Lo que sasuke no sabia era que por la mente de su hermano comenzaron a rondas ideas muy siniestras, y que pronto trataría de ejecutarlas… -"El joven itachi desde muy pequeño los consideraron un genio y fue sometidos a duros entrenamientos para que llegara ser el líder de clan"… **pero en fondo tal vez solo deseo ser como un niño normal...los años pasaron y su libertad de elegir cada vez era menos,** "todos lo veían como ninja perfecto" "Pero que pasa con el ser humano que es" "quien seria capaz descubrir el lado humano de itachi"

"quiero a serlo, tal vez ya no ahí salvación para mi lado humano, Como ya no tengo salvación, pero por lo menos me quitare estos grilletes" "Matare muy pronto a todos los que me quitaron mi libertad" – con una mirada fría y una sonrisa tan siniestra como sus ideas salio de sus labios.

…………………………

En otro lado de konoha sakura terminaba de leer los de jutsu medico ya que mas adelante le podrían hacer falta, su mirada se veia cansada de tanto leer si que decidio tomar una breve siesta. Algunos minutos pasaron cuando ya estaba profundamente dormida.

**Flash Back**

_**Todo estaba muy oscuro algo normal, pero esta vez no escucho la melodía, asi que siguió caminando por la oscuridad cuando de pronto ve un camino de sangre, sakura se asusto pero siguió adelante para ver donde conducía el rastro de sangre… sin darse cuenta habia llegado al vencidario del clan uchiha asi que al entrar vio muertas aquellas mismas personas que habia saludado a sasuke cuando entramos… se sorprendio … Sasuke…kun; no le importo si corria peligro corrio hasta la casa de su oni-kun, cuando entro a la casa vio a sasuke con una cara de terror y con lagrimas en sus ojos, aun lado de sasuke estaba el cuerpo de Asune- san… no puedo evitar las lagrimas que deslizaban por su mejillas, busco por la casa al culpa de tal masacre; abrió la puerta vio a una persona que se encontraba parada aun lado de cuerpo del señor uchiha, se acerco mas al culpable al ver el rostro era I..Ta…Chi..San**_

_**Cayo de arrodilla frente a el… No porque tenias que ser… precisamente tu…**_

_**Sus lagrimas, seguian bajando por su rostro… "Tu me gusta"**_

_**Cuando sintio unos ojos rojos la observa, desde la oscura habitación, Yo ya no tengo salvación.**_

_**NOOO….. **_

_**De nuevo sakura estaba rodeada de oscuridad… pero una voz desconocida interrumpió el llanto de sakura.**_

"_**Debes evitar que esto suceda…Hi.."**_

**Fin flash back….**

Sakura se levanto muy asustada, se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo y descubrió que una lágrima había rodado por su mejilla, asi que bajo hasta la cocina, y se preparo un vaso de leche tibia.

"No quiero ver a oni kun llorar… y sobre todo no quiero ver a I...ta...chi…kun como asesino" "Cueste lo que cueste no puedo dejar que pase eso"

Luego de tomar el vaso de leche subió de nuevo a su habitación y se quedo pensando en lo que había soñado.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo **

**Es pero su reviews**

**Gracias, por leer este capitulo **


	3. Henka

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Los personajes como: Asune, natsuri, Sunari y Yuna son de mi creancion… jejeje

--- -- -- --- ---- --- ---

En el capitulo anterior

Sakura se levanto muy asustada, se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo y descubrió que una lágrima había rodado por su mejilla, asi que bajo hasta la cocina, y se preparo un vaso de leche tibia.

"No quiero ver a oni kun llorar… y sobre todo no quiero ver a I...ta...chi…kun como asesino" "Cueste lo que cueste no puedo dejar que pase eso"

Luego de tomar el vaso de leche subió de nuevo a su habitación y se quedo pensando en lo que había soñado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Henka**

Poco se quedo dormida nuevamente… La pelirosa no llego a dormir mucho apenas unas 3 horas… hasta que volvió a sonar el despertador ¡¡tip…tip…tip!! … Se levanto como los 10 min después realizo su misma rutina, no tardo mucho en arreglarse bajo las escaleras y fue hasta el comedor.

Ohayo – Obasan

Ohayo – Otakasan – aunque sakura lo mencionaba mas dormida que despierta

Tomo su desayuno, con un poco de lentitud algo muy raro en sakura ya que ella siempre tenía mucho ánimo.

Veo que no has dormido bien hoy sakurita – dijo Yuna

Tuve un mal sueño… que me despertó eso todo – dijo sakura justo cuando salio de sus labios un gran bostezo.

Termino desayunar…. Luego tomo obento y lo guardo como siempre en su morral… ¡¡Adiós obacha y otakasan!! – dijo sakura

Salio caminado un poco mas lento casi caminado dormida… pof…pof su cara fue a parar a la espalda de alguien

Sumimasen – dijo sakura apenda

Cuando vio quiera…. Resulto ser sasuke kun que también al parecer se le hizo un poco tarde (N.D: porq seria….mmmm. seria porque estuvo pensando en cierta kunoichi.. que conocemos… jejeje XD)

¡¡Ohayo oni kun!! – mostrándole un pequeña sonrisa

H...m..p … Ohayo – con su

Ven… Sakura s nos va hacer tarde si seguimos aquí parados, asi que sasuke tomo la mano de la kunoichi y se marcharon corriendo… Sakura ya que aun seguía un poco dormida no se fijo el, en el rubor de las mejillas de sauce kun.

("Sasuke... comenzó cambiar gracias pelirosa, era un poco mas amable y participativo… en este tiempo que ellos entrenando el uchiha.. habia comenzado a sentir algo por ella, aunque no seria capaz de aceptarlo apenas con la primaera"… estaba presente ese vendito orgullo que no sirve para en cuanto del corazón se trata).

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando entraron a la academia sasuke soltó rápidamente a sakura para que no lo viera… el uchiha entro primero al salon de clase y se sento como si nada, apenas recuperando el aliento entro un minutos después y se sentó en su lugar.

Después llego a iruka sensei y comenzó las clases… ella trataba de tomar todos los apuntes posibles o por lo menos lo que sus pensamientos la dejasen.

"No quiero…ver a oni kun con ese rostro" "Si tengo vuelvo a tener ese mismo sueño tengo que fijarme en cada de detalle para saber cuando va pasar…Quiero…"

Por fin llego… el final de clase ya sakura recogió sus útiles, y se acerco a donde esta sasuke – kun… Ya estoy lista para irme – dijo sakura

Hmp…Si quieres adelántate y te veo en la academia – dijo particular mirada fría

Hai…la chica de adelanto y siguió adelante –se volteo y le sonrió

"No seguir permitiendo que mis preocupaciones se muestren en mi rostro… pase lo pase debes seguir adelante… "Animo sakura."…ahora a esperar a sasuke – kun aquí

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando aprecio sasuke… hmp… ¡ya no podemos ir! – en los labio de aquel chico se pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa, que para ella era muy gratificante… Hai – dijo la pelirosa… que luego se encontraba acompañando a sasuke

Junto se fueron caminando hasta la casa del uchiha….Cuando llegaron a la casa de sasuke fueron recibidos por su madre, luego su morral aun lado y comenzaron a practicar Taijitsu, aun nunca podía vencer a sasuke en taijitsu el tenia mas fuerza aunque sakura tenia mas velocidad… "ya no puedo mas…no he dormido bien y mi fuerzas ya no dan para mover ninguno de mis músculos"… Gome nasai – susurro sakura antes de desmayarse.

Sasuke… Se aproximo a sakura para sujetarla entre sus brazos… luego llevo a sakura hasta su habitación y la dejo de cansar ahí… por un tiempo

Abrió sus ojos… no recordaba como había llegado a esa habitación solo recordaba… que estaba entrenando y sobre lo ultimo que había dicho sakura… Gomena sai pronuncian nuevamente. Justo en ese momento sasuke venia entrando con bandeja con comida y algunas frutas. Hmp… No tienes que disculparte, se que te esforzarte mucho – dijo con un tono preocupado

"oni- kun preocupado por mi no lo puedo..creer que lo demuestre" "Sera un sueño"… Apretó los ojos…y vio era verdad, te estoy causando mucho problemas ultimo – dijo entristecida y mirando a un lado la pelirosa

Hmp…Un poco… yo te… - sasuke se sonrojo un poco, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando interrumpido la kunoichi… Es que últimamente no duermo bien y estado comiendo un poco menos, se que eso no es que cusa para faltar a los entrenamientos, pero ahí algo que me preocupa – esta ultima palabras la dijo con un tono mas bajo.

H…m…p… Bueno dejemos el entrenamiento hasta mañana, por ahora come algo y luego te acompaño a tu casa – dijo el uchiha

………………………………………………………………….

Por otro lado itachi venia llegado a su casa, luego de una misión, paso por la habitación de su hermano, "Que le habrá pasado la kunoichi" "Además es no me importa…. que rayos hago preguntado por ella" ("Tal vez había algo de ella que lo trai, pero el no era capaz de aceptarlo, ya que era igual de orgulloso que su hermano"). Siguió hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Busco unas toallas en closet y salio para darse un baño…. "ahh… que bien se siente tomar un baño" "Dentro de dos noche todo será diferente" – su mirada tan fría y despiada mientras que sus labios reflejaba una siniestra sonrisa. Cerró la llave de la ducha y coloco una toalla en su parte intimas y la lleva la cabeza, en ese momento giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.

En ese momento se encontraban por el pasillo sakura y sasuke, la pelirosa al verlo se quedo como una estatua de piedra ya que en ese preciso instante vino a su mente aquel sueño… "Tengo que descubrí algún detalle que me indique cuando será aquella espantosa escena" "yo lo salvare".

Itachi, percato la extraña mirada de la kunoichi así el, que no le tomo una importancia aunque en ese instante se le paso un fugaz pensamiento, "esta vez me observo diferente, no era con esa miranda gentil y ni con su calidad sonrisa, esta vez fue miedo".

El uchiha mayor continuo su camino así volver a hasta su habitación, donde se coloco al mas como de ropa.

Sasuke interrumpió al que silencio abrumador, hmp… ven sakura vamos a buscar tus cosas para acompañarte hasta tu casa.

Neo ni kun, me puedes prestar los apuntes de la clase de hoy y mañana te regreso tu cuaderno – dijo un poco apenada la kunoichi

Hmp… Solo por esta vez, si quieres ser la mejor kunoichi debes prestarle la clase – dijo con tono un poco malhumorado, pero al final le mostró un sonrisa el uchiha. Sakura se acerco hasta la cocina y se despidió normalmente de asune- san.

Por ultimo fuero hasta la entrada donde estaban los morrales, sasuke le entrego su cuaderno y luego salio de la casa.

Cuando por el camino… "Esta será la segunda vez que vaya a la casa de sakura luego de casi mas de un año que llevo conociendo, Yuna – san es muy divertida con su comentario" – llegamos menciono sakura, Gracias por acompañarme – dijo la pelirosa con calidad mirada

Hmp..Hasta mañana y descansa bien!! –dijo seria mente

Hai…!! "Bueno si es que puedo" – sakura

Y se marcho de regreso el uchiha….

Entra su casa… Tadaima – dijo la pelirosa

Okarinasai – dijo Yuna – Me pareció a ver visto hace un momento a sasuke-kun al frente a la casa dijo – yuna con una sonrisa

Hai… me acompaño hasta aquí y luego se marcho tenia algo deprisa

Mmm… ya veo… bueno para la próxima vez lo hace pasar a la casa –Dijo Yuna

Hai!!

Sakura subió hasta su habitación, busco un toalla y se fue a bañar… "Mmm…ese cuerpo bien formado, sus cabello largo se veían muy suelo y sobre todo eso labios humeados que se veían tan sensuales y provocativos no podía de ser de un asesino". Termino de bañarse y se fue a vestir se peino, como de costumbre recibió a su madre.

Conversaron mi a gusto la tres en la cocina, cuando se sentaron a cenar, que sucede que no has comido casi – dijo la Sunari

Es que no tengo mucha hambre… la madre de sasuke nos preparo una merienda después de entrenar – dijo sakura "no le puedo contar que me desmaye"

Mmm… esta bien – dijo quitándose la preocupación que tenia

Sakura comió un poco y luego se paro de la mesa… Gozosama y llevo su plato hasta la cocina. La kunoichi subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y se acerco hasta su morral saco su cuaderno, mas un lapiz y el cuaderno de oni –kun. Llevo las cosas hasta su escritorio y comenzó a pasar los apuntes a su cuaderno… cuando a tener un poco de sueño. Se apresuro a terminar de copiar la clase hoy… Pasaron unos 10 min¡¡Por fin termine!!...se paro del escritorio y fue acepillarse los dientes.

De vuelta a la casa de los uchihas… Sasuke se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensado en mirada tan extraña que sakura había colocado, cuando observo a su hermano… "ella no suele prestarle mucha importancia a y itachi cuando esta en la casa" o por lo menos eso era lo que el pensaba… dejo de pensar en ella y se puso a leer un pergamino, que no duro mucho leyendo ya que al acabo de una hora se quedo dormido… Ya que estaba cansado por el entrenamiento algo no de mostró en ningún momento cuando estuvo atendiendo a sakura.

……………………………………………………………………..

La pelirosa se cambio de ropa y se vistió con la pijama y se acosto a dormir, luego entro su otaka san la arropo y le dio un beso de buenas noche sakura, y se cerro nuevamente la puerta, en poco instante sakura se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

**-Flash back- **

_**Todo estaba muy oscuro algo normal, así que siguió caminando por la oscuridad cuando de pronto ve un camino de sangre, sakura se asusto pero siguió adelante para ver donde conducía el rastro de sangre… sin darse cuenta había llegado al vecindario del clan uchiha as, por un momento fija su vista a lo alto de la entrada y observa el símbolo del clan; al adentrarse un poco mas vio muertas aquellas mismas personas que había saludado a sasuke cuando entramos… se sorprendió … Sasuke…kun; no le importo si corría peligro corrió hasta la casa de su oni-kun, cuando entro a la casa vio a sasuke con una cara de terror y con lagrimas en sus ojos, aun lado de sasuke estaba el cuerpo de Asune- san… no puedo evitar las lagrimas que deslizaban por su mejillas, busco por la casa al culpa de tal masacre; abrió la puerta vio a una persona que se encontraba parada aun lado de cuerpo del señor uchiha, se acerco mas al culpable al ver el rostro era I..Ta…Chi..San**_

_**Cayo de arrodilla frente a el… No porque tenias que ser… precisamente tu…**_

_**Sus lágrimas, seguían bajando por su rostro… "Tu me gusta"**_

_**Porque lo hiciste I..ta..chi..san – dijo sakura asustada **_

_**Cuando sintió unos ojos rojos la observa, desde la oscura habitación, Yo ya no tengo salvación.**_

_**NOOO….. **_

_**De nuevo sakura estaba rodeada de oscuridad… pero una voz desconocida interrumpió el llanto de sakura.**_

"_**Debes evitar que esto suceda…Hi.."**_

_**Fin flash back –**_

**Tip.. tip.. tip.. tip**, sonaba la alarma del reloj despertador de sakura, se levanto de la cama y se fue a bañar, mientras que bañaba trataba de recordar algún detalle que sirviera de vista, cuando fue acordó… "recuerdo que en esta ocasión me que de observando a lo alto de la entrada" "recuerdo que era de noche y no se veía luna alguna en el cielo" Se apresuro a bañar y salio a cambiarse rápidamente y busco en escritorio un pequeño lunar, al encontrarlo vio que la única noche mas cerca que había sin luna seria hoy en la noche. Sakura se quedo petrificada.

"que hago" "Tendré que saltarme la mitad de la clases hoy, luego tendré que buscar a itachi y comenzar a seguirlo" "Luego le diré a sasuke que me quedare a pasar la noche en su casa y asi vigilare a itachi mas de cerca"

Sakura tomo una hoja y pluma y falsifico una carta, la metió en su morral junto con sus cuadernos, lápiz, set kunais, un set shuriken, ropa y por ultimo el cuaderno de oni – kun. Bajo rápidamente la escaleras y se sentó a desayunar. Saludo a su madre y a su abuela como de costumbre.

Okasan ¿te puedo pedir algo? – dijo sakura

Dime que quieres? – Sunari

Me puedo quedar a dormir en casa de sasuke – kun hoy en la noche, es le dije que lo iba ayudar a prepararse para un examen teórico que tenemos mañana – dijo sakura con carita de gatito meloso

Esta bien – Sunari ya que ella no le podía negar nada a su hija cuando ponía esa cara

Gracias Okasa..!! – dijo sakura luego le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a su madre

Ya me tengo, sino se me va hacer tarde – dijo sakura

Adiós okasa..!!

Adiós obasan..!! … tan dole a las dos un beso la mejilla

Sakura salio rápidamente corriendo, tengo que darme prisa, cuando casi cerca de la entrada distingue a oni- kun se apresuro aun mas hasta alcanzarlo

Ohayo – oni kun

Hmp…Ohayo sakura – dijo sasuke

Toma sasuke – kun, gracias por prestarme tu cuaderno – dijo alegremente sakura

Tomo el cuaderno y lo guardo en su morral; oni – kun muestrame tu mano derecha – dijo sakura

Observo algunos rasguños en la mano y en el brazo del uchiha, dejame poner en practica ese pequeño jutsu de medicina que estuve practicando algunos días atrás – dijo sakura.

La pelirosa realizo unos rápidos símbolos y luego en sus dedos índices y medio se concentro un pequeño chakra de color de verde, que seguido de esto lo paso por los rasguños del uchiha, que en breves instantes desaparecieron esas pequeñas heridas

El uchiha se sorprendió bastante pero se alegro mucho, al ver sakura de esa manera "estas la sakura que yo conozco"

Etto… etto.. oni kun me puedo que dar a dormir en tu casa hoy en la noche? – dijo sakura

Hmp….Hai… No ahí problema – dijo sakue

-Gracias- dijo amablemente sakura - Vamos oni – kun... que se nos va hacer tarde, sakura tomo la misma mano que le había curado hacia unos instante y echaron a correr, hasta que pararon un en la entrada de salón.

Llegaron hasta el cerca del salón corriendo, luego se separaron como si nada fuera ocurrido… tomo apuntes normalmente de clases, hasta que fue el pequeño descanso, la pelirosa se acerco a su sensei y le entrego la nota, al que sensei no dudo en ella ya que era demasiado raro que ella pidiera permiso para retirarse… Hai esta bien te puede retirar – dijo el sensei

Sakura volvió a su asiento y recogió sus cosas y se marcho, sasuke quedo sorprendido al ver sakura retirándose del salón… Ya se encontraba fuera del salón y caminaba hacia la salida de la academia… "En donde podrá estar itachi –kun… a horita" "Mmm… Ayer lo vi que venia regresando de alguna misión" "Y de lo mas seguro es que tenga la mañana libre" "Si es asi debe de estar entrando….Mmm… posiblemente al bosque ya que es muy tranquilo"… Sakura se puso en marcha para ir de camino al bosque.

Burlo la vigilancia de la entra de konoha y paso sin ningun problema asi el bosque, saltando por los árboles, sintió a lo lejos un pequeño chakra que apenas se odia sentir, se acerco un poco mas al sitio y era de itachi… "Ahí es esta el culpable de mis extraños sueños" "que hago…me voy acercar a el, ya que mientras sea de dia no podra ser nada…de lo que soñado"…Sakura se acerco con cautela en donde se encontraba el uchiha. Ya estaba a unos cuantos metros, la pelirosa se sentó en una rama y apoyo su espalda al árbol, por un extraño impulso saco la flauta, cerro su ojo… y por algun extraño motivo venia su mente, la notas de la dulce y calida melodía.

Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la melodía como si fuera por obra de magia. Por otro lado el uchiha de tuvo su entrenamiento, y cerro sus por instante para detallar la hermosa melodía, se sentía algo extraño… "Que es esto… porque me siento como si una calidad brisa tocara mi alma o por lo menos de lo queda de ella" – dijo itachi al extraño, decidió a buscar el origen.

Cada vez se acerco mas esta el origen de la hermosa melodía, al llegar al sitio descubrió que la melodía, provenía del aliento de Sakura. Al terminar de tocar la canción sakura abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontraba frente a ella itachi-kun. La calidad brisa jugueteaba con los cabellos rosa de la konoichi. "Parece una Hime".

Volviendo a la realidad…luego de tan especial encuentro… Que haces aquí? – dijo el uchiha con bastante curiosidad.

Quería… quería simplemente alejarme del ruido de la aldea – dijo sakura

Los dos bajaron al suelo, es una extraño ver tu rostro sereno, pero me gusta asi – dijo me mostró una calidad sonrisa.

Hmp...Me gusto esa melodía que tocas – dijo itachi volteándose un poco de sakura para alejar su rostro

Me alegro... pero de lo que mas me alegro es que tu hallas sido el primero en escucharla – dijo sakura un poco sonrojada

Una leve sonrisa se escapo de sus labios – algo que pensó que ya no le quedaba por dentro al uchiha… "Hace mucho tiempo que no había reflejado una sonrisa de verdad" "pero porque ahora que vengarme para liberarme"

Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad y abrazo de espalda al uchiha, onegai quédate conmigo… yo quiero seguir conociendo uchiha itachi como persona – se las susurro en el oído… el uchiha se quedo paralizado al escuchar las palabras "Porque ahora tenia que escuchar estas palabras, que estado esperando por mucho tiempo"… quiero estar a tu lado… y cada vez que me pidas tocare la hermosa melodía que movió tu alma – dijo no pudo evitar mas y comenzó a llorar. Itachi se voltio y abrazo a sakura, "Talvez ella pueda…" "le daré una oportunidad"

Sakura tomo la mano itachi… la kunoichi se sentó debajo un árbol, mientras que itachi se apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de sus piernas… Sakura de nuevo tomo la flauta y comenzó a tocar de nuevo… todo había quedado en silencio como si no animales y los árboles les prestaran atención la melodía, pero sobre todo itachi se quedaba anonado al escucharla. Pasaron algunos minutos y la pelirosa termino de tocarla, aprovecho y acaricio el cabello largo del uchiha, luego su suave rostro.

Quiero verte a solas siempre – Dijo el uchiha como si se lo estuviera exigiendo

Si necesitas ahí...- dijo sakura dulcemente

En ese momento rugió el estomago de itachi, ya que en la mañana había salido de casa y no había desayunado bien…la pelirosa tomo su morral y saco su obento, comportamos el almuerzo – dijo sakura alegre

Itachi se sentó aun lado de la kunoichi y los comieron el almuerzo con un poco té, "me gusto a ver compartido itachi-kun"

"no puedo creer que las palabras que tanto estuve esperando, proviniera de los labios sakura chan" "dejare aun lado mi venganza por un tiempo"… "Hace tanto tiempo no me sentía tan conmigo mismo"

"Onegai… que se quede conmigo y no con su venganza"

Pero que todo Cambie…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero que le haya gustado y espero su Reviews

Gracias por leer el fic


	4. Yume

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

**En el capitulo anterior****…**

Eso momento parecían eterno, "yo no quiero irme de tu lado"… Ya se esta siendo tarde tengo que repórtame en cuartel - volviendo a su cara inexpresiva el uchiha.

Lo abrazo nuevamente y le susurro – te volveré a ver mañana aquí – dijo cariñosamente sakura

Si lo pides estaré aquí en la tarde – dijo el uchiha en voz baja

Por ultimo itachi separo de los brazos de la pelirosa y tomo la mano de sakura y dio un beso, "Mi Hime" y luego realizo unos rápidos jutsu y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**YUME**

La kunoichi estaba sonroja por aquel beso, "no puedo creer que itachi –kun no alla rechazado" "En la noche lo vigilare un poco ya que no quiero que itachi se un asesino". Todo su morral y guardo de nuevo la flauta y esta vez se marcho para el vecindario del clan uchiha.

Pasaron unos 20 min, cuando sakura se encontraba al frente de vecindario uchiha, estaba algo cansada, asi que subió aun arbol que esta cerca de la entra y se sento a descansar poco a poco se quedo dormida en la rama del árbol.

_**Nuevament**__**e sakura estaba rodeada de oscuridad, esta vez se encontraba en una habitación, acerco a una pequeña ventana, aprecio que estaba en el vecindario uchiha, cuando de pronto sintio que alguien la abrazo por la espalda..Gracias por lo de esta tarde, pero de cumplir mi venga…**_

_**No lo hagas por favor déjame quedarme contigo, dejame compartir un poco de tu pesada carga – dijo **_

_**Yo no te salvación..Mi alma se perdió en profundo abismo **_

_**Sakura volteo frente a el quedando atrapada entre la pared y sus brazos… Entonces déjame ser la luz que ilumine ese profundo abismo.**_

_**No quiero hacerte daño – dijo el**_

_**Entonces tendre que pelear, si gano te quedaras conmigo y si pierdo no sere un obstáculo para tu venganza.**_

_**Si yo comprare mi vengaza y vendras conmigo – dijo el uchiha**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Sakura se despertó, un poco asustada y se bajo del árbol en ese momento venia pasando de bajo del arbol sasuke..ohh sakura- chan que haces aquí dijo el pequeño uchiha

Mmm….pues te estaba esperando – dijo la kunoichi

Y porque te fuiste tan temprano de la clase? – dijo un poco preocupado

Tenia algo que hacer –dijo la kunoichi mirando asi un lado

Después los dos entraron al vecindario hasta llegar a la casa de sasuke, fueron recibidos por asune.. Que esta ocasión sakura le pidió amable para que darse en su casa, asune san alegremente acepto, terminaron de entrar y se fueron al patio a entrar un poco. Esta ocasión practicaron un poco de todo... taijitsu, jutsu; un poco de genjitsu y por ultimo sakura término de copiar lo que le falto de la clase.

Luego de que sakura termino de copiar los apuntes fueron a cenar, en el comedor se encontraba el padre de sasuke, asune, sasuke y yo… ahh esperen como alguien mas llego… se encontraba entrando itachi- kun… todo transcurría de forma silenciosa hasta la asune san dijo un breve comentario.

Me alegra de que te quedes adormir sakura- chan dijo asune

Esta algo sorprendido pero el no mostraría su expresión enfrente de sus padres, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna…. Termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa. Luego fue sakura que tomo tu plato y el de itachi y lo llevo al fregador.

No te molesto yo lo puedo sakura – chan – dijo asune desde el comedor

No es ninguna molestia, deje ayudarla un poco- dijo sakura tomo su plato y luego el itachi y lo lavo y lo seco. Espero a oni kun terminara.

Ven sakura para mostrarte tu habitación…caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar.. Gracias sasuke

Sakura entro a la habitación y encendió la luz. Era una habitación pequeña pero acogedora… apago la luz y se quedo mirando por la ventana, apenas paso como una hora cuando ya todo estaba descansando… cuando de pronto siento que alguien me abraza.

Gracias, por lo de esta tarde me la pase bien, pero no podré cumplirte lo que dije en la tarde… ya que tengo cumplir algo importante a hora en la noche y que cambiara mi vida para siempre dijo el uchiha.

Sakura se volteo y quedo de frente aquellos ojos color azabache…No quiero que seas un asesino- dijo en tristecita

Reacciono sorprendido "como ella sabe lo que voy hacer si esto no a salido de mi mente"… Onegai dejame estar a tu lado dijo ella

Yo no puedo arrastrarte conmigo…. Yo ya no tengo salvación, mi alma se ha ido perdiendo en lo profundo de un abismo – dijo el

Entonces dejame ser la luz que guié tu alma a retornar nuevamente asi la esperanza – dijo sakura con una lagrima en su rostro.

No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero mi venganza aquella me liberara – dijo con una malvada sonrisa

Entones tendré que enfrentarme a ti, si gano dejaras tu venganza y te quedaras conmigo… y si yo pierdo te dejare el camino abierto para tu venganza- dijo sakura decidida a todo

Si yo gano me vengare y vendrás conmigo –dijo con una mirada fira y decidida

Hai..!!

Antes de salir sakura tomo su set de kunais y shuriken y por una extraña sensación la flauta aun que sabia que... pero bueno se la llevo. Luego los dos salieron y se marcharon a la parte más profunda y alejada del bosque.

Sakura creo dos clones y cada uno le lanzo kunais en tres direcciones diferente al parecer le habia dado, pero mas que un simple reemplazo luego el verdadero itachi parecio tras de ella y sujeto sus brazos, sakura forzo a itachi y la soltó y de alejo unos cuantos pasos de el, y realizo un jutsu de tierra… **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**

De bajo de itachi… aparecio unas arenas movedizas que comenzaron asubcionarlo asi bajo, pero como el excelente shinobi salto justo a tiempo y se atrapado por la técnica… "no sabia que ella supiera realizar esta técnica… interesante" "Mmm.. vamos calentar un poco las cosas"

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****…. **Y aprecio entre de sakura una enorme bola de fuego.. que ella pudo reconocer rápidamente los símbolos y aplico un jutsu …. **Doton Kabeiwa no jutsu… **Creo un muro de tierra para protegerla del fuego. Luego se subio a una de las rama de un árbol y fue cuando se volvio rápidamente y la lanzo un directo en la cara, pero este la esquivo con facilidad y le dio una patada en el estomago. Sakura fue manda unos cuantos pasos asi tras pero que le habia dejado sin aire.

"lo esta a siendo bastante bien a pesar de su edad" menciono itachi

Sakura tomo unos cuantos shuriken y se los lanzo, para ella ganar un poco mas de tiempo para recuperarse, en ese momento itachi se acerco a ella nuevamente por detrás y la sujeto, pero esta vez fu un clon que desapareció un nube de humo. La kunoichi esta escondida entre algunos arboles para recuperar un poco más y tener fuerza. "podras correr pero no esconderte" con una sonrisa malvada

Esta itachi apareció al frente de ella, y sin dudar la kunoichi le lanzo una patada que dio una en las costillas derecha del uchiha, ya que este no se protegió bien del impacto de la patada, nuevamente sakura se arriesgo y lanzo un puñetazo pero este fue para de inmediato. Esta vez sakura alejo y volvio a parecer rápidamente de tras del uchiha… con una mano sostenía un kunai que lo coloco cerca del cuello de itachi… por favor deja tu venganza aun lado… eso no te traerá nada buen – dijo sakura

No me importa solo quiero liberarme de clan que tan molesto a sido – dijo el uchiha, no habia terminado la frase cuando le propino a sakura un fuerte codazo en el estomago, que hizo que lo soltara, luego se volteo rapidamente y le dio un golpe en la cara que estrello un arbol

Sakura gemía del cansancio ya lleva mas de una hora peleando, tal vez si no fuera entrado con sasuke en la tarde fuera podido aguantar mas... ahora solo tenia fuerza para propinar unos cuantos golpe y eso seria todo. Sakura creo un clon y se lanzo de frente a itachi… los dos primeros golpes hechos por el clon fallaron, pero le abrieron un brecha en la defensa de itachi, sakura golpe con toda su fuerza asi el estomago del uchiha, que le propino que tosiera sangre. La tomo por un hombro y le dio un otro golpe en cara con mucho mas fuerza que el anterior.

Sakura salio disparada por golpe, que se estrello con un arbol… "Ya no puedo mas… por favor ayúdame…" Sakura cayo inconciente

Ya sakura no puede pelear mas si quiero cumplir mas mi venganza debo descansar un poco y marchar de inmediato… "Luego te vendré a buscar sakura chan" – dijo itachi entre sus pensamientos.

Cuando de pronto comenzó a salir un chakra de color rosado del cuerpo de sakura, poco a poco se fue levantado

No podia creer que ella tuviera ese chakra escondido, luego desemejante pelea… ¡Itachi -san no puedo permitir que ganes! – dijo seria y con extraña sonrisa, esta saco de su bolsillo la flauta…y comenzo a tocar un melodía bastante diferente a la que habia escuchado. De repente una extraña brisa azoto el lugar trayendo miles de pétalos de sakura que volaban alrededor de ella. El sonido de la flauta se volvio mas agudo y fue en ese momento que lo pétalos atacaron a itachi como si se tratasen de miles de navajas afiladas, el cuerpo de itachi estaba lleno de heridas.

Todo un kunai y le lanzo directamente a sakura, ella permaneció quita tocando la flauta, cuando los petalos de sakura actuaron en forma de escudo. Después la extraña sakura se subió a un árbol.

Itachi… seguía sorprendido, pero debo hacer que ella deje de tocar la flauta y asi conseguiré vencerla. En esta ocasión la melodía que provenía del instrumento era algo triste..Fue en ese momento que las ramas de los árboles comenzaron atacar a itachi… "Rayos no me puedo acercar a ella" "y mucho menos con esto árboles" … el uchiha realizo algunos jutsu para evitar mas fácil las ramas. Ya se encontraba gimiendo del cansancio.

En ese momento se detuvo la melodía… Itachi san date por vencido no quiero hacer mas daño del necesario – dijo una extraña voz que provenía de sakura. El uso esa oportunidad para atacarla, fue cuando sakura abrió los ojos… quedo algo sobresaltado al ver los ojos de ella que era de mismo color que las flores de cerezo, ella tomo la flauta y volvió a tocar…. Pero esta vez la melodía se escuchaba tan pura como la primera vez… los pétalos de cerezo formaron un espiral alrededor de itachi.. que poco a poco lo sumergió en un sueño.

_**Abrió los ojos… ¿a donde estoy? – era un lugar completamente diferente al bosque, estaba rodeando por un hermoso campo de flores y junto al el una hermosa joven. Los ojos del uchiha recorria cada detalle de la hermosa joven, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y tan tersa y suave como la seda; su cabello y sus ojos color rosado la hacian mas perfecta, lleva un largo kimono color azul celeste con estampado de flores de cerezo.**_

_**Si te quedas conmigo esto será siempre lo vean tus ojos – dijo la hermosa mujer**_

_**Quien eres? – pregunto el **_

_**Lo unico que te puedo decir es que "Soy una hime"- dijo con un sonrisa**_

_**Aquel hermoso campo de flores se transformo en el vecindario uchiha sus calles manchas de sangre y aquellas casa echas ruinas.. luego de sucedido olvidaron y abandonaron la existencia de los uchiha**_

"_**Debes elegir entre morrir entre esta fantasia o vivir dentro de un pesadilla"**_

_**No puedo seguir asi- dijo el y fue cuando activo el sharingan… esta ilusion debe acabar aquí – dijo el un poco molesto**_

_**La ilusión comenzo a desaparecer… pero la joven antes de desvanecerse dijo – algun dia nos volveremos a ver…**_

_**Al salir de la ilusión… **_se encontraba acostado en el suelo… he tenido que usar sharingan para desactivar la ilusión, "Rayo el pago por usarlo fue consumir mis ultimas energía"… ya no puedo continuar mas… "admito que me has ganado"… y itachi se desmayo.

La extraña Sakura tomo a itachi y por ultimo realizo un extraño jutsu y desapareció en una cortina de pétalos de cerezo

……………………………………..

Sakura se tele transporto y dejo a itachi en su cama y curo sus heridas con su chakra color rosado y luego antes de ir le dio un beso en la mejilla… "con esto no despertara hasta medio dia" – dijo la kunoichi

La pelirosada regreso a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y curo sus heridas rapidamente… y antes de quedarse dormida… "siempre puedes contar conmigo"

Ala mañana siguiente… Sakura despertó con los rayos del sol que iluminaban.. ¿Qué paso?... en ese momento comenzó a recordar lo que habia sucedido en la madrugada, pero no se acordaba como había llegado de nuevo a la habitación… "entonces yo le gane"… "y como si lo que recuerdo fue que me desmaye". La kunoichi salio de la habitación y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de sasuke y vio… que seguía dormido, "me alegro de que oni kun siga bien" cerro la puerta y esta vez se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de itachi, esta la abrió con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido… Al abrir la puerta el se encontraba durmiendo sin ninguna herida, cerro la puerta de nuevo y volvió a su habitación.

Todo una toalla de su morral y salio a bañarse, ya en dentro de la ducha, "porque no me acuerdo de nada" "porque" "Me alegro de a ver vencido a itachi- kun " Salio del baño y se fue a vestir a su habitación, la kunoichi vistio y peino y luego se dirgio hacia la cocina.

Ohayo Asune – san – dijo sakura muy alegre

Ohayo sakra chan, veo que te levantaste temprano – dijo Asune muy amable

Hai… dejeme ayudarla a servir el desayuno - dijo sakura

Esta bien – dijo Asune

La pelirosada coloco los platos en sus sitio y fue colocando cada cosa en su sitio… Ahora voy a ir a despertar sasuke- kun… Llego la habitación abrió con cuidado la puerta, y se arrodillo aun lado de la cama de sasuke y lo observo durante algunos muy minutos, "Oni kun se ve muy lindo durmiendo" se acerco a su rostro le quito un mechon de su cabello, " Ya es hora de que despiertes"…Acaricio su rostro y dijo Sasuke...kun…

Sasuke..kun despierta – dijo la kunoichi

Sasuke…kun despierta, senos va hacer tarde – dijo sakura

Abrio los ojo y se encontró con el bello rostro de su amiga, hai…hai – dijo sasuke

Cuando termines de arreglarte baja a desayunar ya esta el desayuno servido - Sakura

Después fue a la habitación donde paso la noche y coloco todo como lo habia dejado, luego tomo sus cosas y las acomodo de nuevo en su morral y salio del cuarto. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando el señor uchiha, sasuke, asune y yo estábamos desayunando… Deberia de dejar que durmiera un poco mas, ya que ayer en la noche sentí que salio de la casa – dijo sakura

Bueno lo dejare dormir un poco mas, ya que por ahora no tiene ninguna mision – dijo Asune

Terminaron desayunar sasuke y sakura junto se marcharon hacia la academia… entraron como si nada fuera pasado a la academia y por ultimo se sentaron en su lugares, su vidas continuaron normalmente… Las horas dentro de la academia pasaron rapida, después de la academia sakura decidio pasar un momento por su casa para saludar dejar sus cosas. Saludo abuela que se encontraba limpiando la cocina… luego subió a su cuarto y dejo su morral… Obacha regreso mas tarde – grito sakura – cerro la puerta y se marcho nuevo.

Sakura llego en 10 min a la entrada del vecindario y por ultimo a la casa de sasuke…Hoy que vamos a entrar – pregunto al curiosa sakura "ayer en la noche tuve que luchar y ahora entrenamiento, por favor déjame descansar "

No tengo muchas ganas de entrar, por esta vez te voy observar y luego me decido si entreno contigo – dijo sakura algo fastidiada.

…………………………………………………………………………………..……….

En otro lado de la casa uchiha, específicamente la habitación de uchiha itachi, poco a poco abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendido, de que se encontrara en su habitación y recordó lo que había pasado en la noche, "no podía creer que una niña lo derrotara, lo haya obligado a usar su sharingan". Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, observo que no tenía ningún rasguño. "me trajo de vuelta y me curo las heridas" , salio del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar al cocina tomo una manzana y se marcho y cuando iba de regreso a su habitación escucho unos ruidos en patio y decidió ir a ver… "era el tonto de su hermanito que esta haciendo mas ruido de lo habitual y esta ella"…el le hizo unas pequeña seña con los ojos, como querido decir ven aca

Sakura se percato de ello y por un momento la piel se erizo… "que sera lo que me quiere decir ita…chi"..Sakura lo sigio hasta el baño. Ella entro al baño y cerro la puerta

En ese instante en que la puerta del baño se cerro el coloco en puerta un pergamino de protección, para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

Quien rayo!!!.. eres niña –dijo furioso el uchiha

¿Porque? – dijo sakura con tono de voz algo asustada

Jamás había visto esa clase de poder en esta aldea – dijo con rabia

Nose… solo que estos ultimas semanas soñado cosas muy raras, entonces te gane – lo ultimo que dijo lo en voz baja

El uchiha la tomo por los hombros y la pego contra la pared – Admito que me has ganado ya que te subestime, me demostraste que en esta aldea existe algo que vale la pena tener – sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial mientras que sus labios reflejaba una sonrisa

Sakura estaba un poco asustada ya que estaba atrapada entre los brazos de itachi- Entonces me…me...m…e... quieres tener a mi- dijo en un tono de voz tembloroso

Extacto, veo que no eres nada tonta – dijo el que luego se acerco mas su cuello y la beso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya habia transcurrido 5 años luego de esa noche; de esa pelea, la vida de sakura dio muchos cambio en ese periodo tiempo. La kunoichi tenia 14 años, durante ese tiempo sakura perdio a su querida abuela que le afecto mucho, pero luego poco a poco siguió adelante, sus extraños sueño donde se le era revelado algunos acontecimiento trágicos del futuro, cada vez era mas frecuentes. Debido a eso la pelirosada puedo salvar la vida de algunas personas importantes de su vida. Ahora sakura ya tenia algún tiempo formando parte del equipo 7 se la lleva con todos, aunque a veces se sentia sobre protegida por sus compañero, que era algo molesto para ella. "Rayo cuando dejaran de sobreprotegerme"… "Mmm...veo que se me pegaron algunas palabras de itachi". El único que le daba su verdadero valor era itachi ya que el era conciente de su poder

Itachi era un apuesto joven de 17 años y era capitán de un escuadrón de Anbu, en las pocas tarde que tenia libre se encontraba con sakura en el mismo lugar que en aquella tarde cuando sakura toco la melodía por primera vez. El uchiha era una persona totalmente diferente cuando estaba con la pelirosada, "Ella ha sido muy cariñosa, amable conmigo, ella fue sacando poco a poco de la oscuridad y la soledad que sentía".

………………………………………………………………….

Gracia por el entrenamiento kakashi sensei- dijo sakura con sonrisa amable

Adios Naruto – sakura

Adios Sasuke kun – dijo sakura con una sonrisa especial

La primera en marcharse luego de los entrenamiento era sakura, su compañeros siempre tenian curiosidad en saber a donde se dirigía la kunoichi, pero sobre todo el queria saber con mas ansia era sasuke aunque lo demostrarse igual el idiota de naruto. Se alejo lo mas rápido del alcance de vista de su compañero, realizo un justu y desaparecio.

Ya se encontraba frente del bosque, recorrió el bosque rápidamente hasta llegar al sitio de aquella vez, cuando llega ve a su querido itachi dormir bajo la sombra de un arbol, "Como gustaría que eso labios tan provocativos me besasen" . Se acerco aquel con mucho cuidado y le susurro al oído – Itachi-kun me alegro de verte – dándole un pequeño besito debajo de la oreja.

("Como me gustaría que me despertara asi siempre")… Abrio ojos y observo a sakura… hola Sakura –chan, te estuve esperando y no pude evitar dormirme… Gracias por esperarme – dijo la kunoichi con sonrisa especial que esta siempre se la dedicaba a el.

Sakura saco la flauta de su morral y comenzó a tocar misma melodía de aquella tarde, pasaron algunos minutos cuando termino de tocar…gracias por escucharme –dijo ella

Itachi le gustaba esta junto a sakura, y para el que antes era difícil sonreír ahora lo asi con mas facilidad gracias a ella… "Esto parece un sueño"…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - -

**Gracias, por leer este capitulo **

**Espero sus Reviews **


	5. Chui

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece**

"Disculpen por la tardanza en que esta ocasión me he tardado un poco mas para actualizar la historia, me acostado un poco ordenar mis ideas pero creo que ya supere mi crisis mental….jejeje XD"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**En el capitulo anterior**…

Sakura saco la flauta de su morral y comenzó a tocar misma melodía de aquella tarde, pasaron algunos minutos cuando termino de tocar…gracias por escucharme –dijo ella

Itachi le gustaba esta junto a sakura, y para el que antes era difícil sonreír ahora lo asi con mas facilidad gracias a ella… "Esto parece un sueño"…

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chūi**

Luego de a ver estado esa tarde con itachi cada uno se marcha por los lados diferentes sakura se marcha su casa para descansar, a llegar sube directo a su habitación para bañarse y luego preparar la cena, ya en el baño… "Ya verán un dia de estos seré yo quien los proteja a ustedes chicos" "Se que tengo el poder y la voluntad para hacerlo aunque no me crean", "Yo seré una gran kunoichi"

Termino de bañarse se vistió con ropa cómoda, se peino y bajo asi la cocina y para preparar la cena, lavo y corto las verduras y por ultimo preparo el arroz. Pasaron unos 20 min cuando el arroz con curry ya estaba listo, solo faltaba su madre a que llegara. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala a esperar un poco más su madre a que llegara. Tomo un libreta que tenia cerca y comenzó a sacar cuentas. "Mmm hasta hora llevamos 8 misiones de rango D, (son un asco esa misiones)… llevamos 5 isiones de rango C (unas son mejores que otras)… una misión de rango B, Un total de 14misiones.

"Me acuerdo de esa misión de rango B… Me dejaron a sus espaldas" – en ese momento es interrumpida por el sonido del su estomago… me voy a servir para comer, coloco en un plato arroz con curry y un poco de té. "Me quedo muy bueno el curry…mmm segui los pasos del cuaderno que me dejo mi abue…" al terminar de cenar llevo su plato y su taza al fregador, los lavo y dejo todo en su lugar. Subió la escaleras y hasta llegar a su cuarto, arreglo su morral para estar prevenía de alguna misión que surgiera repentina como en dos ocasiones había pasado, luego se fue a cepillar lo dientes de pronto escucha la puerta principal abrirse, "que bueno ya regreso okasan" . Cepillo y se enjuago y bajo la escaleras.

Tadaima- Sunari

Okarinasai okasan- Dijo sakura muy alegre

Okasan, ya prepare la cena si quieres caliéntala un poco y ya – dijo la pelirosada

¿Y como te fue en el trabajo?

Con algunas dificultades pero nada de que preocuparse…. ¿y a ti hija comote fue?

Me fue bien en el entrenamiento de hoy kakashi- sensei… ya me iba descansar

Okasan, me retiro tengo mucho sueño, en ese instante escapo de sus labios un gran bostezo

Oyasumina sai – sakura se despide de su madre y le da un beso en mejilla

De nuevo se va su habitación y se acuesta dormir… al pasar algunos minutos el cansancio la vence.

Tip…Tip…Tip… Sakura apago el despertador y fue abañarse luego se vistio y se peino; las lista tomo su morral y bajo las escaleras.

Ohayo okasan!

Ohayo- sunari

Después se sentó a tomar su desayuno…"Que raro hoy pude dormir en tranquila", termino su desayuno y tomo el obento y luego guardo en el morral se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y salio. Se fue caminando con rumbo al puente a los poco minutos ya estaba en el puente.

"Ayer me divertí mucho itachi-kun…cuando vuelva de esta mision se que no debo porque yo le dije, solo lo quería el y no por el shinobi que es, pero que necesito que me entrene" – salio de sus pensamiento al ver llegar oni- kun

Ohayo Oni-kun!!! – dijo alegremente sakura

Hmp…Ohayo Sakura chan – Sasuke con su misma

5 minutos después ya Naruto…

Ohayo Sakura chan!!!

Ohayo – dijo naruto con algo malhumorada.

Sasuke no le hizo mucho caso al idiota de naruto, por lado cuando tenia pequeña oportunidades se le quedaba observando a sakura

("Rayos!!!!...Como siempre va llegar tarde kakashi-sensei") ("Como de costumbre se me escapan las palabras itachi…mmm porque") y se sonrojo un poco.

("En que estaría pensando sakura…que pude notar un leve sonrojo")

Ne Sakura-Chan…¿En que estaba pensando, porque te sonrojarse?

"Demonios!!!... me han visto" – Nada que te interese –Dijo un tono muy sacarmo que por ultimo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

30 media hora después…

Por fin llego kakashi-sensei… Gomenasai…lo que paso es me cruce con anciana y la tuve que ayudar- dijo kakashi con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada

Hoy no tendremos entrenamiento, vamos a tener una misión tenemos que ir de inmediato a la torre de la hokage. El quipo 7 se marcho rumbo a la torre y no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Sakura toco la puerta…una voz en se escucho en el interior de la oficina, pase..!!

El equipo 7 paso a la oficina de la recién nombrada hokage

Buenos dias Tsunade- sama

Buenos días… Los llamado para una mision, deberan de acompañar a este joven a entregar un valioso pergamino a la aldea de las cascada. Era un joven de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y con ojos grises. Y deben partir de inmediato –dijo tsunade

Hai!!

El grupo 7 salio de la oficina junto con aquel joven, que por cierto no le quitaba de vista a la hermosa kunoichi del grupo, algo que sin duda para no paso de ser percibido por el uchiha.

-Ya a las afuera de la torre-

Tiene 15 minutos para preparar su morral para mision, nos reuniremos – dijo seriamente kakashi

("haber sino me equivoco para llegar a la aldea de la cascada son dos dias de camino, en mi morral llevo; dos set kunais, un set shuriken, un botiquín medico y obento… solo me hace falta comprar mas comida para el viaje")

Hai- dijo los tres chicos

Naruto y sauce volvieron a sus casas, mientras que la kunoichi fue comprar algo de comida en las tiendas. Comprare esto y llevare esto… salio de la tienda y fue hasta la entrada fue la primera en llegar a la entrada. Ahí se encontraba aquel y se acerco aquella

Como te llamas? – el joven

Me llamo Sakura – dijo sonriendo amablemente

Yo soy Sanabi

Eres muy hermosa sakura, luego tomo una de las mano de sakura y la beso

------- ------- ---------- - - - - --- - - --- - - --- - --- - --- --- -- ------------------------------------

Sasuke, llego a su casa fue rápidamente a su habitación, busco algunos kunais y shuriken, esta metio en el morral un mapa y por ultimo fue para la cocina y llevo algunas frutas y un poco de comida, salio rápidamente y marcho rumbo a las puertas de konoha… "Rayos!!!!... lo mas seguro es que sakura haya llegado a las puerta de konoha y este conversando con ese tipo!!" …se apresuro mas al pensar mil y un cosas que podían pasar… Sasuke estaba celoso aunque no lo creyera, y dentro si mismo lo negase.

Sasuke al llegar a la entrada de konoha vio tal escena, que no pudo evitar sentir por dentro como si volcán hiciera erupción… como siempre se tranquilazo y no permitio que sus emociones de rabia (N.D sasuke no niegues que lo que sientes es celoso) se reflejen en su rostro.

El los ultimo en llegar como siempre fueron naruto y kakashi…Ya que estamos todos podemos partir… Se fueron en dirección del bosque… Íbamos de la siguiente forma kakashi iba un poco mas adelante, seguido de naruto luego estaba oni kun algo que me parecía extraño, ya que siempre iba adelante casi al lado de kakashi-sensei; y yo estaba aun lado de Sanabi.

Llevamos largas hora desplazándonos, hasta que por fin nos detuvimos a descansar, naruto como siempre con su ramen instantáneo, yo por mi parte mi obento preparado por mi madre, y que algunas veces compartía con oni-kun.

¿Qué trajiste para almorzar Sanabi?

No

En esta ocasión sakura compartió su almuerzo con Sanabi, "oni kuun sera para otra ocasión". Por otro lado sasuke miraba aquel joven… (Que si la miradas mataran sanabi ya estuviera muerto…jejejej XD). "yo debería estar probando la comida de sakura y no este tipo). Terminaron de cometer y marcharon nuevamente… nos desplazamos por las ramas de los árboles, para ir un poco mas rápido. Hasta que se hizo de noche, no detuvimos a descansar y realizamos una pequeña fogata, algo que no llamara mucho la atención como no lo habia dicho kakashi- sensei.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata, cada vez se hacia mas de noche y con ellos el frió se hacia mucho mayor.

Tendremos que hacer guardia para poder proteger Sanabi – dijo kakashi sensei

Hmp... Yo seré el primero –dijo sasuke

El segundo seré yo – dijo naruto

("Queee!!.. El idiota de naruto montando guardia y si siempre se queda dormido a mitad de su guardia")

Pero no te vayas a quedar dormido como la ultima vez – dijo kakashi sensei

Jeje…jeje... hai.. hai – dijo naruto dibujando una sonrisa su rostro y luego rascandola cabeza

Ahora vamos a descansar… todo se pusieron como cerca de la fogata, y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormido, sakura fue la ultima en quedarse dormida pero antes le dedico una ultima mirada sasuke.

_**Abrio los ojos, cuando se acerco en ese momento kakashi- sensei… voy a ir a buscar algo para desayunar y tu sigue vigilando, yo regresare pronto, después eso desaparecio. **_

_**Yo por mi parte corte algunas frutas que tenía en mi morral y coloque en un trozo de tela, luego fui haber los chicos, seguían durmiendo. De repente aparecio kakashi de nuevo.**_

_**Aquí traje unos pescados!! – dijo kakashi **_

_**Busque algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, en ese momento sentía como si alguien me vigilase, asi que me apresure a volver: Prepare la fogata y coloque los pescados a cocinar, por ultimo fui a despertar a los chicos. Como siempre a naruto tuve usar la violencia para poderlo despertarlo, mmm haber dejame ir a despertar a Sanabi, tire de su brazo con un poco de suavidad…Sanabi…Sanbi – hasta que por fin desperto, Ya es hora de desayunar!!...Listo ahora solo falta oni-kun.**_

_**Me acerque a el y por un momento lo observe, siempre se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, acaricie su rostro y comencé a llamarlo… sasuke-kun…sasuke-kun despierta!!**_

_**El uchiha abrio los ojos y se levanto enseguida…Ohayo sasuke-kun**_

_**H..m..p… Ohayo**_

_**Todos no sentamos a desayunar, naruto como siempre muy escandalo, sasuke tan callado y sanabi reía de las estupideces de naruto. Terminamos de comer y nos marchamos. Kakashi iba adelante, seguido de naruto luego sasuke-kun estaba del lado izquierdo de Sanabi y yo al lado derecho. "Aun seguía preocupada por la presencia que me observo aquel instante", de pronto aparecieron un grupo de shinobis y que trataron de emboscarnos por detrás. Sasuke reacciono rápidamente y dijo – protege a Sanabi…Trate de avisar a naruto y a mi sensei cuando pronto tropecé. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y una voz me dijo – Debe evitar que Suceda Hi…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Sakura se despertó, y se levanto para ver como iba la guardia, y observo que sasuke ya no podía contenerse de dormir, se aproximo a el…ve a dormir yo vigilare

Hai – dijo sasuke

Sasuke se fue a descansar, mientras que sakura pensaba en el sueño que habia tenido, "Para evitar que nos tomen desprevenido voy a colocar algunas trampas"

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo, "Quiero ser.." – Bueno deja de perder el tiempo y ponte preparar el desayuno – reprendiéndose así misma, la kunoichi limpio y pelo la fruta que tenia en su bolso. El primero en despertarse fue kakashi-sensei.

Konnichi wa Sakura – dijo el sensei que a su vez se les capo un pequeño bostezo

Ohayo kakashi-sensei – dijo sakura

Iré a revisar la zona y además por aquí cerca ahí una un rió, así que traeré algunos pescados – dijo Kakashi

Hai…!! – dijo sakura

Luego el ninja-copy desapareció…ahora tengo que buscar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, solo se alejo un poco de donde estaban acampando, cuando de pronto sintio que la observan, asi que saco un kunai y se puso alerta "No me van acoger desprevenida". Tomo algunas ramas rápidamente y regreso rápidamente.

Ya kakashi estaba de regreso… toma sakura y le entrego algunos pecados, limpie los pecados y por ultimo prepare la fogata y seguido de eso puse los pescado a cocinar. Ahora solo falta ir a levantar a los chicos. Me aproxime donde estaba naruto y lo llame…Naruto… Naruto Despierta idiota como lo hizo no me quedo de otra que usar métodos mas violento, le propine un golpe que lo hizo despertar "jejeje.. esto le pasa por tener sueño tan pesados" -Ya es hora desayunar… Me acerque al siguiente que fue Sanabi lo tome de un brazo y suavemente lo moví y mientras que lo llamaba… Sanabi-san… sanabi-san, luego de unos minutos despertó. Ya ahora es el turno de despertar a oni-kun.

Me acerque "y lo observe igual que mi sueños" "oni-kun me encanta verte dormir te ves tan lindo" le acaricie el rostro " y dedos fueron tetados acariciarlos labios del uchiha que aun seguía durmiendo" – me sonroje un poco pero no puedo evitarlo siempre me resulta muy tentador acariciar a sasuke-kun antes despertarlo "Es que se ve tan lindo, pero ya se debo se realista" "me regañe y realice lo que tenia que hacer"… sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun despierta!!

Abrió lentamente los ojos el uchiha… y lo primero que observo fue el rostro angelical de su compañera, "Como me gusta despertarme por la mañana y ver el rostro de sakura"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por seguirla historia… espero sus reviews D

Chui Advertencia


	6. Mamoru

**En el capitulo anterior….**

Me acerque "y lo observe igual que mi sueño" "oni-kun me encanta verte dormir te ves tan lindo" le acaricie el rostro " y dedos fueron tetados acariciarlos labios del uchiha que aun seguía durmiendo" – me sonroje un poco pero no puedo evitarlo siempre me resulta muy tentador acariciar a sasuke-kun antes despertarlo "Es que se ve tan lindo, pero ya se debo se realista" "me regañe y realice lo que tenia que hacer"… sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun despierta!!

Abrió lentamente los ojos el uchiha… y lo primero que observo fue el rostro angelical de su compañera, "Como me gusta despertarme por la mañana y ver el rostro de sakura"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mamoru**

Terminaron de desayunar y partieron de inmediato sakura estaba mucho mas alerta asi que coloco algunas trampas. Todo se comenzaba parecer cada vez mas a su sueño. "de pronto sentí la misma presencia de esta mañana". Fue en ese instante cuando aparecieron un grupo de ninjas, tome varios kunai y los ataque.

Entréguenos el valioso pergamino – dijo Shat

No te vamos entregar nada!! – dijo naruto con un tono molesto

Nosotros nos encargaremos del Moscoso escándalo –dijo Asca y Nilo

Y yo del otro mosoco - dijo Lin

Nosotros nos encargaremos de su lider – Shat y Ryu

Porque siempre dejan los oponente más debil… mer encargo de la niñita esa – exclamo enojado Kyotsu

Sanabi aleja te de aquí y ponte a salvo – dijo kakashi

No dejarenos que nadie se marche y fue trato de seguir sanabi pero intervino – kakashi

Naruto Como siempre tan impulsivo , lanzo 5 shriken a Asca y a nilo aquellos esquivaron con facilidad, rápidamente apareció nilo detrás de naruto y le dio un patada en el estomago a naruto, mmm me gusta este juego – dijo Asca apareció detrás de naruto que aun no se reponía de la patada anterior y le dio otra patada por la espalda, el rubio se estrello contra un arbol, a los poco minutos se repuso y realizo Kage bunshi no justu y aparecieron 5 clones y cada uno se fue en diferentes direcciones, dos clones se acercaron a Nilo, y lanzaron dos patada una que iba dirigida asi la cara de nilo y la otra hacia la rodilla del mismo shinobi. La primera que esquivo rápidamente con una mano, luego dio un salto y esquivo la patada que iba asi sus rodillas.

El rubio aumento su chakra y le propino varios golpe a nilo, asca trato de sujetar por detrás a naruto pero rapidamente de se pudo escapar, asi que ataco con un enorme grupo de clones a ese par de shinobis.

Por otro lado del bosque se encontraba sasuke y sakura con aquellos shinobis…. Sasuke observa va su enemigo esperaba que lo atacase para saber algo mas de su agresor. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

Ya me canse de este estupido silencios – dijo Lin – y comenzo hacer rápidamente sellos… **Suiton Haikoudan no jutsu**, se crearon varios proyectiles de agua. Sasuke los esquivo rápidamente. El uchiha tomo unos cuantos kunai, mientras que corrian y realizaba unos sellos…**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Lin reconoció el sello… y realizo unos sellos rápidamente… **Suiton Suijinheki no jut****su… **Creo un muro de agua que provoco que se dispersara la técnica de fuego de sasuke, en esta ocasión el uchiha ataco directamente ya que sus jutsu de fuegos eran disipados por su enemigo. Se acerco rápidamente y le propino varias patadas que dieron en algunos puntos vitales del cuerpo. Lin tocio un poco sangre… Me la vas a pagar niñato!! –dijo furio Lin.

**Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu… **Un enorme dragon de agua aprecio en frente de sasuke, que asi lo trapa… esa tecnica daño una parte del bosque, el pelinegro tomo un poco de aliento y se lanzo atacar directamente con a su enemigo con buena combinación de taijutsu.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxoxo

Por otro lado cercano a la batalla del uchiha… esta sakura frente a frente observando a su enemigo…niñita deberías de preocuparte por ti y no por ti amiguito – dijo Kyotsu, fueron eso instante cuando se acerco a mi y me propino una fuerte patada en el abdomen, que me mando a volar y que casi me estrella contra u n árbol, que pude frenar el impacto a tiempo, tome un par de kunai y les coloque alrededor de un sellos explosivo… "vamos como te va con estos… idiota"… "rayos esta niña se quiere pasar de lista conmigo"... esquivo los kunais rápidamente… Aprovechare la oportunidad de que debe de estar aturdido por la explosión y ataque con algunos golpes", pero solo pude propinarle dos patada ya que el tercer golpe que iba así el rostro lo esquivo.

"entonces probare atacarlos con jutsu de elemento tierra"… **Doton ****Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu…**Salian de cualquier parte del suelo varios proyectiles que atacanba a kyotsu… "Veo que después de todo no eres tan débil niña". Pero aun te falta mucho para poderme vencer. Esquivo los ataque de sakura y acercaba a ella velozmente y realizando a subes unos jutsu, los reconoció rápidamente… "Se trata de una tecnica de fuego"… **Doton Doryūheki no jutsu, **y parece una pared que la salva de las enormes bolas de fuego.

Sakura salto asi una de las ramas de un árbol, ya estaba comenzando a cansarse ya que su respiración cada vez se volvía mas agitada, "rayos… no le he causado mucho daño a ese shinobi"… No es hora de descansar – dijo Kyotsu en tono de sarcamos

Fue cuando en esta ocasión me dio un fuerte golpe que me mando a volar, "rayos!!.. esta vez no podré evitar estrellarme contra un arbol"

Mi cuerpo se encontraba con un gran arbol… en ese momento no pude evitar, que desde mi labios se escapa enorme grito de dolor, fue cuando tosí sangre, mi cuerpo ya cansado y maltratado ya falta poco para que llegara a mis limites de resistencia, " y casi no me queda chakra"… "Creo que usare esa tecnica, aunque aun no la puedo dominar bien lo intentare"… **Doton: Doryuu Dango no jutsu, **Aparece una gran roca a gran velocidad contra Kyotsu, estaba un poco cansado estaba un poco distraido que no pudo esquivar a tiempo la gran roca, que lo deja inmóvil, casi por completo.

Ya no puedo mas, y se cae de rodillas al suelo, con una respiración muy agitada, cierra los… "te lo dejo todo en tus mano" y termina de cae acostada al suelo, luego de unos minutos comienza a brotar a rededor del cuerpo de sakura un chakra de color rosado, se para del suelo y busca en su morral su flauta.

Ya eres hora de acabar con esta pelea, ya que debo ayudar a Sasuke- San y a los demás… cerro sus ojos y comenzó a tocar la melodía, una fuerte brisa se senito en el lugar, fue cuando aparecieron alrededor de sakura cientos de pétalos de cerezo, la melodía era mas aguda cada vez los pétalos reaccionaron y atacaron a Kyotsu que aun estaba inmóvil. . Dejándolo con muchas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. Cambio su la melodía, la tierra tembló fue en ese momento cuando las ramas de los árboles ataron fuertemente a kyotsu…. Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, debo como esta sasuke- san- dijo la extraña sakura.

Las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a estirar cada mas y mas, provocándole al shinobi que sus heridas abrieran aun mas… "creo que ya es suficiente"… toco una melodía mucho mas dulce que la anterior que le provoco, que sintiera mucho sueño, hasta caer profundamente dormido…. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente moriras y sino solo habrás de dormir por tres días. Y por ultimo lo deje atado fuertemente aun árbol con unas enredaderas… Realizo unos extraños sellos y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La extraña sakura llego en unos instante a donde se encontraba a punto de desmayarse el uchiha que al final había podido de rotar a Lin activando su sharingan, pero antes de ser vencido por sasuke le causa una herida grave a sasuke en el brazo.

Dejame curarte Sasuke – San – dijo ella

Tu no eres la misma sakura que yo conozco! – dijo sasuke

Yo soy ella y ella es yo – sonriendo cariñosamente

Sakura aumento su chakra color rosa y lo ubico en su manos, que poco a poco curo las heridas de sasuke rápidamente.

Me alegro de haberte podido curar…. Todo lo que hago es por ustedes- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja; por ultimo le dio un brazo y a los poco instantes se separo del uchiha, realizo un sellos desconocidos para el y la kunoichi desapareció en pétalos de cerezo.

No crea que no me he fijado que más vigilando atentamente kakashi san

El rostro de kakashi esta serio –tu no eras sakura – dijo fríamente ninja copy

"Tendré que repetirlo otra vez", Yo soy ella y ella es yo; por esta ocasión te voy curar ya no le quedaba casi chakra a sakura, así que solo curo las heridas mas graves del peligris. "que lastima que no tenga mi…" "porque sino te borraría la memoria, pero será para otra ocasión". Luego de terminar de curarlo sakura camino lentamente hasta quedar debajo de un arbol y se sentó y antes desvanecer – "Ya lo veras pronto seremos mas fuertes" y fue cuando se desmayo.

Por otro lado naruto se encontraba tirado en suelo descansan luego a ver utilizado un poco del chakra kyuubi, asi que no percato la extraña presencia de sakura. Luego de lo sucedido, kakashi se encarga de cargar a naruto y sasuke de la kunoichi. Busca a sanabi y retoman su misión luego de una hora llegan a la aldea oculta de la cascada.

Pasaron dos días luego de esa misión y ya se encontraba en las puertas de konoha de regreso en equipo 7… llevaron a sakura de inmediato al hospital ya sakura tenia mas de dos días sin despertar… La atendieron rápidamente y revisaron sus signos vitales… y después de una hora los médicos dejan descansar a sakura en una de las habitaciones del hospital… Fue en ese momento que sasuke y naruto entraron a la habitación a verla.

A fuera de la habitación se encuentra kakashi preguntando el estado de sakura… Doctor, cuales estado de sakura? – pregunto angustiado kakashi

Ya hemos curado las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo, pero presenta un estado de coma… para ser mas especifico en la definición se trataría de un estado semi-conciente, ya que puede escuchar las voces de las personas de su alrededor pero aun no puede reaccionar.

Doctor… tiempo le llevara a sakura salir de este estado – pregunto kakashi

Para que esto suceda puede pasar días, semanas he incluso año o en peor de los casos caer aun estado de sueño profundo – dijo el doctor – con su permiso me tengo que retirar dijo aquel doctor.

Pero lo que no sabia kakashi-sensei, era que sasuke estaba escuchando la conversación que había tenido con el medico. "Es por mi culpa ya que pude ayudarle… si yo la fuera ayudado ella no se fuera arriesgado tanto" "yo se que ella es fuerte e inteligente pero aun le falta mucho."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación con sakura… onegai Sakura chan abre los ojos!!.. Despierta pronto!!... el rubio intento muchas formas de despertar a la pelirosa pero ninguna… fue cuando el estomago de naruto rugio del hambre, Sakura chan luego vendre animarte para que despiertes!. Asi que se fue a comer al ichiraku.

El uchiha ahora se encuentra solo en la habitación con sakura… Por favor sakura recupérate pronto para regresar aquellos entrenamiento que realiza vamos en la tarde en mi casa, se que te gustaba mucho –dijo un tono de voz triste el uchiha

"_**Abro mis ojos y solo veo una espesa niebla que no me deja ver mas alla, de pronto escuche un tono una voz familiar… y me dije esta es la voz de oni- kun… ¿pero se escucha diferente? – no es la misma de siempre, se escucha muy triste pero nose porque... me adentro en la niebla… por favor oni –kun sigue me contando que te sucede"**_

Se que eres fuerte y muy capaz de afrontar situaciones difíciles… como se presentaron en aquella misión hacia la aldea oculta de la cascada pero no debí dejarte sola.

"_**por favor oni –kun no te culpes de mis errores… también se que aun no tengo el mismo nivel que tu sasuke- kun**_"

Se que también no te de muestro lo mucho que te aprecio y lo mucho te …pero recupérate pronto – dijo el uchiha con mas tristeza que luego acaricio el rostro de la kunoichi.

"_**aun no me lo digas tan directamente como ahora se que quieres y me aprecias mucho, además de ser tuya también la posee ita…chi…kun. No tiendo porque me dices que me recupere si yo me veo bien…lo que mas me entraña es que te busco pero no te veo, te escucho pero no te siento**_".

Regreso mas tarde… me siento muy cansado luego ese viaje – dijo sasuke

Luego del regreso del equipo 7 ya habían pasado dos días y sakura seguía, podía escuchar a los todo lo que decían, pero aun no era conciente de su propio estado, durante eso dos días la visitaron muchos sus amigos, tsunade la nueva goidame la iba a visitar… la noticia del estado de sakura extendió tanto que por las noches el mismo itachi se infiltraba por la ventana de la habitación a ver la.

A la mañana del tercer dia naruto y sasuke fueron a visitar a sakura, pero en esta ocasión, habia algo diferente ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba…. Hasta que naruto robio el abrumador silencio – Es tu culpa… ya que no la apoyas!! – dijo naruto seriamente

Yo solo no tengo la culpa... tu también tienes parte de culpa!! – dijo en tu no de voz elevado

Ambos se encontraban muy molesto ya que los dos tenian culpa ya que no apoyaron su compañera y amiga cuando tenía problemas… asi que buscaron una manera de arreglar su conflictos.

Subamos a la azotea del hospital y arreglemos nuestros problemas alla- dijo sasuke con frialdad

"_**Chicos no se peleen…. No quiero que peleen**_"

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación donde esta sakura y marcharon a la azotea.

"la niebla se comenzó a disipar y fue cuando pareció un hermosa joven en frente de ella… ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sakura… yo soy tu… pero un poco mas diferente pero seguimos siendo una sola… He despertado de mi sueño para sacarte de es tu lugar y que explicarte un poco que esta pasando – dijo la joven; Peleamos arduamente en una mision y luego con el resto de nuestra energia curamos la heridas de Sasuke –san y las de kakashi-san y debido a eso estamos en esta situación.

¿Cuál citación?

Crees que estas bien pero en realidad no lo estas del todo, ahora nos encontramos en un estado de coma, pero eso no es lo mas graves – dijo la joven

Que no puede ser que me encuentre en coma!!

Debemos comenzar salir de inmediato de este estado…. Si no tu compañeros de equipo terminaran gravemente heridos- dijo ella

"Yo debo despertar para proteger a mis compañeros de equipo de sus propias culpas"

E cuerpo de sakura comenzó a cubrir por el chakra de color rosado

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Por otro lado sasuke y naruto se propinaron algunos golpes, que no eran nada graves… pero drásticamente cuando sasuke activo su sharingan y incio creando su recién adquirida técnica "el chidori", yo no me voy a que dar atrás y mas con un obstinado como tu – dijo naruto, así creo un clon y comenzó a crear el Rasingan su mano derecha… Ya las dos tecnicas que estaban en su máxima expresión así que fueron atacar… fueron en algunos instantes que aun quedaba algo de espacio de separacion, aparición sakura en medio de ellos… y realizo rápidamente unos sellos desconocido para aquellos dos… de las manos de sakura se crearon una ráfagas de viento que envió hacia la dirección de sasuke y naruto. Que lo mando separo por una gran distancia.

Ya basta!!!... Yo quiero que se echen la culpa de lo que me paso en esa misión!!

Los jóvenes estaban anonadados al ver a sakura enfrente de ellos y mas aun realizar esa técnica de viento.

Yo no quiero que mis seres queridos se peleen por mi culpa!! – fue en ese instante que una lagrima bajo por el rostro de sakura… "Aun me siento un débil luego despertar de esta manera".

Sakura chan!!!... Sakura chan!! – dijo a lo lejos naruto ya mas calmado de ver a sakura despierta

"ya no puedo mas… he usado mis energia para tele transportarme y hacer esa tecnica de viento" – sakura se desmaya. El uchiha al ver como los ojos de sakura se cerraba de nuevo y su cuerpo se desploma, se apresuro en sujetarla, el cuerpo de la kunoichi reposaba en los calidos brazos del uchiha.

"No deseo que de tu bello rostro salgan lagrimas de tristeza, tu eres demasiado angelical para que tengas que sufrir por unos cabezas duras como somos naruto y yo".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Espero que les allá gustado este nuevo capitulo de omoi no hime que se titula "Mamoru: proteger"**

**Espero recibir mucho reviews de su parte D**

**Los veré en un siguiente capitulo….**


	7. Kisu

**Disculpen la tardanza**

**Y continuación el nuevo capitulo **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - **

**Kisu**

Después lo sucedido en la azotea del hospital Sasuke y Naruto llevan de regreso a Sakura a su habitación… "perdonamos sakura chan por ser tan cabeza dura y tener que causarte este dolor" – dijo naruto para si mismo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron muy preocupados por su compañera ya que es un sobre esfuerzo ella había despertado de su estado. Todo continuaba igual en aquella silenciosa habitación, pasaron dos hora la kunoichi abrió los ojos…"me duele la cabeza" "que fue lo que paso no recuerdo con claridad que fue lo que sucedió".

Sakura chan!!.. Sakura chan!! – dijo naruto

Hola naruto!! – dijo con una débil y un poco ronca

Sakura!!!

Reacciono de inmediato a ver a sasuke que estaba en una esquina de la habitación… Oni –kun!!!... ¿Qué me ha sucedido? – pregunto una confundida sakura.

Hmp…Sakura llevas 5 días en coma, luego de la misión de la aldea oculta de la cascada – dijo sasuke

No te preocupe mas sakura- chan!!!... voy enseguida a buscar el medico, fue cuando naruto salio corriendo de la habitación para buscar el medico.

Lo que recuerdo fue que me estaba mal herida y sin mucho chakra para continuar peleando con aquel ninja… y después recuerdo…. Que escuche tu voz dentro de la oscuridad que me encontraba… me preocupe y me puse muy triste porque no sabia el motivo, de porque tu voz se escuchaba triste.

Sasuke te puede acerca un poco mas? – dijo sakura en voz baja

Se acerco a la cama de la kunoichi… un poco mas – dijo ella; el uchiha se sentó en la cama de la pelirosa, fue en ese instante cuando sakura abrazo cariñosamente a sasuke – kun , y le susurro… Gracias por decirme que quieres ya aquella palabras fueron la comenzaron a despertarme. Sasuke estaba muy sonrojado… "mi corazón late muy rápido, siento como fuera salir de mi pecho, jamás pensé que sakura recordaría algunas de mis palabras estando en su estado".

Sasuke se separaron rápidamente de sakura al ver la perilla de puerta moverse… "Eres la única me produce estas sensaciones que no puedo descripción

Los días que pase en el hospital me sirvieron para reflexionar, después de que salga del hospital le pediré a tsunade-sama que me entrene. Hoy Medan de alta así que recogí mi ropa y Sali del hospital… "tengo muchas de ver a itachi-kun… tengo mas de una semana que no te veo y eso me mata aun mas que estar en coma".

Así que fui al bosque donde sueles entrenar… "Mis seres mas amados son itachi-kun y oni-kun… yo los amo tanto que no quiero verlo sufrir, ustedes son para mi un valioso tesoro… que es por eso que en entreno cada día para ser una mejor kunoichi y así no ser una carga para ustedes"- pero de alguna manera me sentí un pequeño dolor en pecho, como si lo que había pensado yo hubiera dicho alguna vez. A lo lejos divise la presencia de itachi, así que apure mi marcha.

Itachi al sentir la presencia de sakura, dejo de entrenar y se dispuso a descansar pero antes quiso sorprender a la kunoichi, en momento desapareció y luego de unos segundo después aprecio detrás de ella y la abrazo… Me tenias preocupado! – dijo itachi

La pelirosada se sorprendió que seguido de eso se sonrojo al sentir los brazos de itachi alrededor de ella… Ya estoy mejor – le agregue a mis palabras una pequeña sonrisa… Después de eso bajo hasta el suelo y fue cuando dijo – Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo itachi…. "Mmm.. que será esa sorpresa?"… Fue cuando me entrego en vuelto en una tela de seda una flauta antigua de madera con unos grabados de cereza, Cuanto toque con mis labios aquella flauta… vinieron a mis una series de recuerdos de algo que había ocurrido en este mismo bosque, fueron tantos recuerdos que me provoco dolor la cabeza.

"Pero no le quise decir nada a itachi-kun porque no quería preocuparlo" – Gracias por el regalo itachi-kun así que me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla…El frió y indiferente uchiha mostró un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas algo tan extraño de ver… Porque no tocas algo para mi- dijo itachi aun con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Quiero que toque la misma melodía de aquel día – me murmuro itachi

Me senté en cerca de un árbol, fue cuando itachi se acostó en mi regazo y cerro los ojos, en ese instante comencé tocar la dulce melodía. "esta vez senti algo calido brotar dentro de mi interior, pero nose que es exactamente" solo me deje guiar y cerré mis ojos poco a poco.

Termino la melodía… y sakura abrió los ojos

Te dije que me volverías a ver –dijo ella

Itachi abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se fijo que los ojos de sakura eran rosado

Gracias por el regalo o mejor dicho gracias por devolverme mi flauta!!!... que le has entregado a mi otro yo, he podido recuperar mis poderes y mis recuerdos casi por completo. - Sora

Quien eres? - Pregunto algo exaltado el uchiha

No puedo Creer que tu familia me allá olvidado… pero de igual manera lo diré- mi nombre es Sora.

Sora- tomo la flauta y toco una melodía desconocida para el – cuando se fijo en su alrededor todo era diferente, ya no estaban en el bosque, era como aquella ilusión.

El uchiha hipnotizado por la belleza de sora se dejo llevar, mi mas profundo deseo es amarlos y protegerlos – dijo Sora.

"Por largos años mi alma perdida en el tiempo, le fue brinda una oportunidad de regresar de nuevo a este mundo con el fin de regresar a mi reino"

"Vagos recuerdos… viene a mi mente hace mucho tiempo escuche la historia entre mi familia... sobre una joven que se sacrifico su vida por unos hermanos que eran descendientes del clan uchiha, aquellos hermanos se había enamorado de la misma mujer, pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos vuelven a mi… aquella joven también toca la flauta igual que sakura… ya todo comienza tener atener sentido… mi querida flor es la reencarnación de sora"- Luego de esto me senté aun lado de ella, que seguido de eso la abrace y le susurre al oído… Gracias por derrotarme aquella noche, sino lo fueras hecho yo a hora no estuviera aquí en este momento- dijo itachi con un poco de alivio.

Lo hice porquería protegerte –dijo sora… "aun me siento débil... tengo que descansar", troné mis dedos y aquella ilusión se desvaneció, "ahora soy mas fuerte ya que tengo casi todos mis poderes devuelta"… ya debo irme itachi-San... fue un gusto volverte a ver, sora realizo unos extraños sellos y desaparece un remolino de pétalos de cerezo.

"Jamás me fuera imaginado que sakura, era la reencarnación de esa joven"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sora aparece en la habitación de sakura, se sienta en la cama, "Debo volver a mi sueño hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbre a mi"… se acostó en la cama y a lo pocos minutos sora quedo dormida.

Pasaron dos horas, cuando sakura despertó del hambre que tenia… "Que me paso?", luego me fije en mi mano estaba aquella flauta que me había regalado itachi-kun… "Y donde esta itachi-kun" – me sobresalte un poco busque en toda la habitación pero no había nadie… "de seguro me trajo hasta mi casa que es probable que allá tenido una recaída"… mi estomago rugió y fue cuando baje hasta la cocina a prepararme algo de comer.

Al terminar de comer, me dirigí a la oficina de Tsunade-sama…. De camino asi la oficina de la godaime me encontré con kakashi-sensei.

Konishiwa!!- dijo sakura

Konishiwa!... como sigues? – pregunto kakashi

Pues mucho mejor

Tengo que decirle algo importante kakashi-sensei- dijo sakura algo insegura

Kakashi cerro su libro y le presto mucha atención a lo iba decir sakura… Lo que quiero decirle es… que… quiero… retirarme temporalmente del equipo, ya quiero entrenar jutsu de medicina con la godaime – dijo sakura con un tono de voz bastante nervioso.

Si esa es tu decisión… y este tu camino de ninja que quieres ser yo no seré un obstáculo para ti, pero cierto rubio y tal vez un pelinegro se pondrán un poco triste por esto – dijo kakashi poco de tristeza pero resinado a la idea.

Mi decisión surgió debido a la ultima misión que tuvimos, por eso debe haber un ninja medico en cada equipo para que no ocurra lo que me paso a mi- sakura sonaba muy decidida.

Hasta luego kakashi-sensei... me marcho hacia la oficina de la godaime… se marcho rápidamente por los tejados de las casa hasta llegar a la oficina de la hokage… top…top...top. La voz proveniente el interior de la habitación – dijo adelante!!

Pasa adelante sakura!!

Buenas tarde tsunade-sama… y dime sakura ¿para que has venido?

Tsunade-sama… he venido para que me entrene como ninja medico por favor.

Y dime porque ahs decidido ser un ninja medico- pregunto con mucha curiosidad la rubia

Porque no quiero… que a ninguno de mis compañeros de equipo les pase lo que me ocurrió a mí – los ojos de sakura brillaban mostrando su determinación.

Tsunade vio en los ojos… algo especial en sakura era algo que le parecía muy familiar, ya que ella misma lo había vivido cuando era mas joven…. "eso era el deseo ardiente de proteger a las personas que mas quieres"… Te acepto como mi pupila, pero deberás saber que el entrenamiento para ser un ninja medico no sera fácil- dijo seriamente la rubia.

Se que no será fácil... Por eso le he dicho a kakashi-sensei, que me iba retirar temporalmente del equipo- dijo sakura.

Aun no es necesario que te retire del equipo… puede que mas adelante si tengas que hacer pero por ahora, será de la siguiente manera: entrenaras jutsu de medicina en a la mañana conmigo y luego iras con kakashi.

Hai…hai... Gracias tsunade-sama!!

Empezaremos a partir de mañana mismo así que prepárate – dijo tsunade

Me retire de la oficina de la hokage y fui de inmediato a buscar a kakashi-sensei…se encontraba en el balcón de un pequeño apartamento…Discúlpeme por interrumpirlo pero le debo informarle lo acontecido en la oficina de la goidame…. Me ha dicho que puedo continuar en el equipo por ahora.

Bueno así comenzó una rutina ajetreada, en las mañana iba donde la godaime a practicar pequeño jutsu medico con peces y por la tarde con kakashi-sensei y mis compañeros. De esta manera paso un año y medio fue con cuando llego el momento de decirles a mis compañeros que iba retirar temporalmente del equipo.

En este año y medio he progresado bastante en la rama de los jutsu de la medicina, tsunade-sama me ha dicho que en el futuro llegare a superarla ya que poseo talento, no solo yo he avanzado en este tiempo sino también sasuke-kun y naruto… sasuke-kun ya controla mucho mejor el chidori y aumento el numero de veces que lo puede usarlo y mejoro en los jutsu de fuego…. Mmm y naruto ha controlado un poco más su impulsivo y hacer un poco mas cautelo… ya que de esta manera se ahorrara algunos problemas innecesarios.

Me acerque como todas las tarde aquel puente donde esperamos a kakashi-sensei, cuando llegue ya estaba esperando a oni-kun… -hola oni-kun!!

Hmp…hola – dijo sa

"Estoy un poco nerviosa de tener que decirle, pero creo que sera necesario"

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando puede divinizar la presencia de mi rubio amigo… Sakura chan!!...Sakura chan!! – gritaba a lo lejos naruto.

Hola naruto! – dijo sakura con una alegre sonrisa

Chicos ahora que ya están aquí presente… necesito decirle algo importante… Me.. voy re..ti..rar temporalmente del equipo – dijo sakura con una voz temblorosa

Sakura chan!!... no quiero que te vayas del equipo – dijo naruto

Durante un año y medio he entrenado doble con tsunade y con ustedes… pero mi entrenamiento con tsunade será mas difícil y necesito dedicarme por completo a el entrenamiento medico – dijo sakura

"Porque no me dices nada oni –kun pesen que dirías algo"

Luego de hablar con mis compañeros me marche y desde aquel dia no sube mas de ellos… y luego me entere que los habían enviado a una misión, yo seguí entrado arduamente todo estos que fue cuando adquirir la mis súper fuerza que tsunade-sama.

"Itachi-san ya casi no lo veo la misiones que lean asignado han resultado bastante peligrosas y debido a eso, se a quedado varios meses en diferente misiones…me entristece un poco y también me preocupa".

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso un año…. Y regrese justo el dia de mi cumpleaños numero 16… estaba ansiosa de verlos de nuevo… reunido de nuevo el equipo 7.

Regrese a mi casa y me llegue hasta mi habitación y tome una tolla y me fui a bañar….Ahh hace tiempo no me daba un baño en casa!!

Luego de disfrutar un rico baño… me disponía a ir a mi habitación cuando de pronto…sonó el timbre…baje las escaleras y me acerque hasta la puerta abri la puerta y no había nadie que extraño…cuando mire hacia abajo había un regalo en vuelto.

Con una pequeña tarjeta que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños Hi…" era una ropa muy bonita, la tome de inmediato y subí hasta mi habitación para probármela… Era unos pantalones negros un poco mas arriba de la rodilla seguido de una blusa de color azul celeste cruzada en la parte de adelante…"lo que mas me llamo la atención era el símbolo que tenia la blusa en la espalda. "era una estrella que estaba por encima de dos alas"… me coloque un cinturón de tela negra en la cintura y de una lado un pequeño lazo…Continué arreglándome… mi cabello era bastante largo…que me llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura así me éntrese el cabello…y quite mi protector de konoha en el cabello para llevarlo en la frente y me coloque unas sandalias.

Luego de arreglarme di un paseo por los alrededores fue cuando me encontré en el camino a mis amigas, que después me llevaron a celebrar mi cumpleaños en un bonito restaurante.

Feliz cumpleaños Frentuda!! – dijo Ino

Gracias…Cerda!! – dijo sakura

Seguido de eso me felicito Hinata y de último tenten…Gracias chicas por estar conmigo un día como hoy – dijo.

¿Y esa ropa tan bonita que llevas? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad Ino.

Este es el primer regalo de cumpleaños que alguien me dejo en la puerta –dijo sakura

Entonces es uno de tus admiradores secreto – intervino tenten

Jeje..jeje… tal vez puedas que tenga razon – dijo Sakura

En estos dos ultimo años ya sakura era toda una adolescente y estaba entre las mas hermosas kunoichis de la aldea, y por eso no seria nada extraño que alguien se allá fijado en ella…Comenzaba a caer la noche y aun no habia podido ver a mis preciado compañeros… "Quiero verte oni-kun, itachi-san y a mi divertido amigo naruto".

Sakura abre los regalos!! – dijo Ino

El primer regalo en abrir fue el ino… me regalo la version nueva de mi perfume favorito

Gracias Cerda!!

El siguiente fue el regalo de Tenten… mmm regalo un Set kunais y shuriken con un porta kunais adornado con detalles de flores de cerezo.

Gracias!!

Y por ultimo abri el regalo de Hinata… Que me regalo algo mas normal, se trataban de un camisón para dormir con adornos de estrellas y flores.

Gracias Amigas por los obsequio… me despedí de ella, y me dirigi a mi casa dejar los obsequio y luego pasar por el ichiraku a esperar a mis compañeros.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Por otro lado en la entrada de la aldea…. se podían escuchar unas voces discutiendo... Te dije que no fuera por ese lugar!! …. Ahhh pero tu perdiste el mapa!!!.. pero quien de los dos fue el que registro mi bolso por una tontería

Ya chicos no peleen!!... ya por fin hemos llegado y es lo importante – dijo kakashi

Hmp… "pero sino fuera si por este dobe fuéramos llegado al medio dia"

Vayamos a ver sakura chan!!.. de inmediato – dijo el rubio

Hmp… no ves la fachas con que hemos llegado a la aldea!! – dijo el pelinegro

"Mmm lo mas probable es de que sakura chan me reprenda por esto y me de fuerte puñetazo!!" – unas gotas de sudor a parecieron en la frente de naruto

Será mejor que nos debemos un baño y nos cambiemos de ropa… y nos vemos en 15 min en ichikaru – propuso kakashi.

Aquello shinobis que recién llegaban de una larga misión… desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Llegue al cabo de unos minutos al ichiraku… y se encontraba vacio asi que se me ocurrió algo interesante- realice unos jutsu y cambie el color de mi cabellos a un color rojizo y por ultimo el color de mis ojos a un color miel y me senté a esperar a los chicos.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien a los lejos se veia venir en dirección al ichiraku… se trataba de sasuke – kun… "los dos años que no lo habia visto le asentado bastante bien" " ya su cabello era mas largo y lleva puesto un pantalón negro y su casi habitual camisa pero con algunos pequeños cambios…. "sentía que con cada paso que daba mi corazón latía mucho mas rápido". Hasta que sentó aun lado con mí.

"Pero que a sakura le hayan avisado que íbamos a volver hoy y también espero que el idiota ese llegue a tiempo". .. "Tengo ganas de ver de a sakura… y dejar mi orgullo a un lado y decir a sakura lo que siento por ella"

Al cabo de un rato parece en el ichiraku naruto….jeje.. Gomenasai!! – Una gran sonrisa se escapa entre los labios del rubio… luego paso a sentar en lado derecho de sasuke, pero al hacerlo se percato de la extraña joven pelirroja, que cada cierto minutos volteaba ver a su amigo.

"Mmm… ya se cuando tenga la mejor oportunidad… le robare mi regalo a naruto y saldren corriendo y de esta manera veré que tanto han mejorado"

Y por ultimo en llegar fue kakashi… disculpen chicos por llegar tarde!! – dijo como era de costumbre una sonrisa despreocupada…. Espero que aquel tiempo libre que les di antes de regresar de aquella misión le hayan comprado algo a su compañera – dijo Kakashi

Aquí esta mi regalo para sakura chan!!... se que le va gustar – dijo

"Es ahora de actuar" Así que me moví con mucha rapidez y llegue a robarle de las manos a naruto el regalo y Sali corriendo… "Comienza el juego"

Baka….Baka!! – dijo el uchiha

Los dos ninja jóvenes salieron de inmediato a la ladrona y por ultimo y el mas rezagado pero que observa todo lo que esta sucedido con mucho detalle.

Naruto realizo varios clones... Pero los pude esquivar facilidad.. Luego se volvió un poco mas tedioso ya que el numero de clones iba en aumento… No te dejare escapar! – decía naruto!!

Sasuke-kun me lanzo varios kunai que los pude evadir con la técnica de reemplazo y otras acrobacias… de tanto corre y esquivar los ataque de mis compañero no me fije que había llegado aun callejón sin salida.

Ahora si te tenemos… malvada ladrona!!! – dijo naruto

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio pero muy atento a la situación!!

"fin del juego"… Esperen esta no es mi verdadera identidad!... "Kai" y desvanecía mi falsa aparecía… "No olvidare las cara de asombro de mis compañeros"

Eres tu sakura chan!! – dijo muy feliz su rubio amigo

Mientras que el uchiha detallaba la figura de su compañera… "sakura a cambiado bastante en estos dos años sin verla… ahora es mucho mas bella y mas fuerte"

Después de ese breve juego regresamos al ichiraku a celebrar mi cumpleaños hasta alta hora de la noche… Cuando me despedía de naruto y de kakashi-sensei

Ahh... se me olvidaba mañana tenemos el día libre –dijo kakashi sensei antes desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Sakura chan!!... si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, cuando de pronto naruto sintió detrás de su espalda una fuerte aura maligna, se giro a ver a sasuke y algo extraño pero aterrador ver a su compañero con esa cara y con esa aura… ah disculpa sakura chan.. Se olvidaba tengo algo pendiente… hasta mañana!! Y desapareció.

Oni-kun me sigue… se que me quiere acompañar a mi casa pero no es capaz decirlo… solo se accede con seguirme.

"Rayos!!... por poco ese idiota me daña la oportunidad!!...Ya estoy aquí y debo tragarme mi orgullo y decirle a sakura" – trague saliba y me acerque mas a ella

Hmp…Sakura necesito decirte…algo importante- dijo Sasuke

Sakura dejo de caminar y estaba atenta a lo que iba decir sasuke-kun

Hmp…Sa..ku..ra…. Yo te...amo – dijo bastante nervioso el uchiha, se acerco a ella y la abrazo delicadamente…

Sakura estaba en shock luego de escuchar esas palabras de sasuke- kun… "sasuke kun… oni – kun…tu..tu me amas" "mi cuerpo no reacciona a tales palabras…siempre me imaginaba esas mis palabras en los labios de itachi-kun" … Las calidad manos de sasuke-kun acarician mi rostro, cuando se acerco mas a mis labios …y en cuestión de segundo aquella mínima distancia desapareció y nuestro labios se juntaron… "Me esta besando"… Cerré mis ojos y fue en eso instante una calidad sensación recorría mi cuerpo estático.

Por algunos momentos le respondí aquel dulce beso… "pero yo nose que es lo que siento por el", se me pare de el y realice unos rápidos sellos y desaparecí entre una cortina de humo.

Al llegar a mi casa fui directo a mi habitación… deje a un lado los obsequio, y me arroje a la cama, "aun en mi labios siento ese beso…y…y fue mi primer beso"… El cansancio acumulado fue venciendo hasta quedarme dormida.

_**Una suave melodía que flota entre la oscuridad… me despertó, ¿a donde estoy?... Camine por largo rato, cuando comenzaba a darme por **__**vencida una pequeña luz apareció, corrí todo lo que pude y al final encontré un espejo.**_

_**Sakura se acerco aquel misterioso espejo, se reflejo en el y observo que sus ojos eran de color rosado, miro mas cerca su a parí ciencia en el espejo, cuando de pronto detrás de ella surge la figura de un joven… Se volteo para verlo mejor pero detrás de sakura no habia nadie… la figura del joven provenía del espejo… **_

_**No temas Sakura!... por varios años te he guiado en la oscuridad de tus sueños- dijo el extraño**_

_**Entonces tu eras aquella voz que siempre escuchaba en mis sueños!! – dijo**_

_**Si… hime **_

_**Cuales tu nombre, y porque me has llamado hime?- pregunto sakura**_

_**Me llamo Itsuki y soy tu guía… y Tu eres la hime Sora **_

_**Yo…yo no puedo ser la princesa sora!! – sakura**_

_**En el lado izquierdo de tu abdomen tienes una marca de nacimiento en forma de flor – dijo Itsuki**_

_**Por ahora esto será todo… nos volveremos a ver dentro 2 noches – dijo Itsuki**_

_**El espejo se desvaneció… y la oscuridad volvio a sakura**_

_**Fin flash back…**_

Ti….tip…tip el reloj despertador sonaba sin parar, hasta que la kunoichi despertó y apago el despertador

"Y de esta manera mi vida comenzó a cambiar en una noche"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bueno espero que le haya sido de su agrado**

**Y por ultimo espero con mucho cariño sus reviews **


	8. Despertar

Hola todos!!

Disculpen si me tarde un poco mas en actualizar este fic... ya que mejore mis ideas para este capitulo

este capi habra cositas ... interesante sobre Sora... Buenooo mejor no les digo y disfruten este nuevo cap

* * *

Despertar

Al despertar de aquel sueño, mis ojos no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas salieran porque… porque… "tengo que ser Sora" un aterrador pensamiento se cruzo por mi mente.

"Tengo miedo…de perderlos por mi culpa", ya no puedo continuar mas en mi cama asi que me levante me vestí y luego desayune…

Luego de salir de mi casa… camine sin rumbo, pensando como seria mi vida ahora que se soy una hime, lo más aterrador de enterarme de ser una hime es que el destino se puede repetir de nuevo…

"No quiero…no quiero que eso suceda", que le diré a sasuke-kun luego de ese beso.. "no podré evitarlo por siempre", "Estoy muy confundida nose que es exactamente lo que siento por el" – de pronto me tropecé con alguien, al subir mi mirada…

Y…y se trataba de sasuke-kun por unos minutos me quede como estatua, mis ojos se perdieron en su mirada…

— Gomenasai sasuke-kun!! … por lo de anoche - Mis mejillas se sonrojaron a un tal punto que parecía una cereza.

Discúlpame tu a mi no debí besarte!! – dijo sasuke algo apenado por lo ocurrido ayer en la noche.

— yo… yo estoy muy confundida ahora como para darte una respuesta sasuke-kun!! – la kunoichi se encontraba con la mirada baja.

Hmp… "Soy un idiota no debí presionarla con aquel beso".

Murmuro en voz baja la kunoichi — Gomenasai Sasuke-kun.

Luego de eso realizo unos rápidos sellos y desapareció en una nueve de humo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Mientras que por otro lado en un pequeño pueblo cercano a la aldea oculta de la arena, se encontraba buscando información o algo de los resto del pasado de sora… itachi estuvo investigando en una antigua biblioteca cualquier cosa que le diera un indicio sobre el pasado de la hime… encontró algo, se trataba de un poema….

_En un __país cercano… existió una bella joya_

_Con forma mujer… todo aquel que la veía_

_Era encanto por sus hermosos ojos rosa…_

_Aquella mujer hecha joya posee…_

_Una piel… tan blanca como la nieve…_

_Y tan suave…como la seda…_

_El más anhelado sueño…_

_De la hermosa hime…_

_Era poder salir de su castillo…_

_Y conocer el mundo exterior._

Itachi pasó a la siguiente página y encontró otras frases:

"El país mas hermoso… cayo en la oscuridad

Al perder el brillo de su princesa…"

Se Cree que algún día el alma de la hime regresara

A su país…y gobernara.

Itachi continuo pasando las paginas del libro que revelaba pequeño fragmento de la existencia del país de Sora… al final … encontró otras líneas…

Y aun lado de estas palabras se encontraba un sello… con el emblema de se antiguo país ("eran una estrella de color rosado que se encontraba por encima de un de alas").

Después de eso itachi regreso a la aldea.

Y fue a esperar a sakura en el bosque...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

La kunoichi se donde comenzaba al bosque…. "tengo muchas ganas de ver itachi-kun luego de tanto tiempo" … "Ese seria mi mejor regalo"

sakura mientras que espera se sentó cerca de un árbol y saco la flauta y comenzar la misma melodía que aquella tarde

Al lo lejos se podía presenciar la figura de itachi…pero cuando escucho la melodía se apresuro en llegar... ahí estaba ella se sentada en el mismo árbol de siempre. Termino la melodía cuando nuevamente aparece la presencia de Sora.

— Tiempo sin verte itachi- san!! – dijo Sora

He estado investigado tu pasado!! – dijo itachi

— No es algo de que sorprender me… Sabes… mucho en el pasado me llamaron la hija de cielo – dijo Sora

— Porque?

— Por mi extraordinaria belleza y mis poderes que son únicos…. Ya que en mi familia pasan varias generaciones para que parezcan esa clase de poderes pero la clave de eso son los sentimientos - dijo Sora

"Mi otro yo me despertó hace 8 años… cuando reaccione a los sentimientos de ella hacia ti y el otro uchiha"

Interesante… continua – dijo itachi con mas interés en el tema

— Pero no todo fue felicidad al recibir esa clases de poderes, debido a eso se me tenia prohibido salir del castillo – dijo sora

Ya no quiero hablar mas del pasado en algo que no quiero remover mas – dijo sora entristecida

Sora se acerco a itachi…y luego por algunos minutos aproximo sus labios al oído de itachi y… te… amo.

El uchiha... se quedo como estatua al escuchar las palabras de sora, luego le acaricio el rostro… Es demasiado pronto para que me dediques esas palabras- dijo con cierta frialdad

Itachi-san…sabes, yo desde que desperté hace 8 años estado pendiente de ti…porque me importas demasiado- dijo Sora con seriedad

"Sakura has olvidado… un detalle importante en aquel sueño que tuviste hace 8 años…Recuerda esa fue la primera que viste la cara de miedo, dolor, desesperación y la mas grande tristeza reflejada en el rostro de sasuke-san, y no te importaba morir para te que salvarlo"

"Tal vez creas amar itachi ya con mi ayuda lo derrotamos y de esa manera controlamos aquel lado oscuro de itachi-san, por lado me que claro que solo tu hacido para el; la persona mas compresiva, la mas cariñosa, la mas amable y sincera persona…con quien el cuenta"

"_El sentimiento mas comun de nosotras dos…es el de proteger… a la persona que mas amas en el mundo, y que somos que pases de sacrificarnos y dar todo por esa persona_".

Itachi-San… su viaje por investigar mi pasado, de seguro fue muy agotador – dijo Sora un poco de preocupación.

— Estoy un poco agotado nada! – Afirmo el uchiha

Sora abrazo a itachi y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar por su chraka rosado, realizo otro sello diferente a lo que ella había realizado anteriormente, en poco instantes aparecieron un remolino de pétalos de cerezo que lo rodearon y que luego desaparecieron entre ellos.

Te traído hasta tu habitación…. Por favor descansa!! – dijo sora

No debiste hacerlo Sora!! – dijo Itachi

"ahhh… me duele la cabeza… mi otro yo esta despertado no puedo permitir que se entere de mi presencia… por lo menos aun no"…. Itachi-san me tengo que retirar.

Sora se acerco… y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a itachi y luego desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura parecía muy extraña…sus ojos se mostraba que habían llorado recientemente, "tu no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente sakura… tengo muchos tiempo observándote" – de pronto un extra chakra de color rosado lo saco de sus pensamiento.

"Quien es este chakra tan extraño?"… Luego recordó lo a esa extra presencia de una joven en el cuerpo de sakura, en la ultima misión que estuvo con ella. Se apresuro acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba el chakra rosado.

Al llegar al sitio… el uchiha se sorprendió era sakura a recostada de un árbol y a su alrededor habian gran cantidad de pétalos de cerezo.

— Sakura…Sakura!!!!

Aquel chakra comenzó a desvanecer y luego sakura abrió… los ojos la kunoichi

— Sasuke-kun!!.. Sasuke-kun!!

La kunoichi luego de pronunciar esas palabras se desmayo… el uchiha se preocupo y la llevo hasta su casa…subio las escaleras y luego empujo la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba un poco abierta.

Y la acostó en la cama… "que te paso sakura?"

Luego de dejarla en la cama., el uchiha se sento aun lado de la cama esperando que sakura despertara, con el pasar de las hora el uchiha se quedo profundamente dormido.

El cantar de los grillo despertó a una hermosa kunoichi de ojos color jade… "Ahhh… que me paso", cuando sakura despertó ya era de noche y era ya un poco tarde.

Sakura observo su alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación, "como llegue a mi habitación" luego se percato de la presencia que se encontraba a su lado… "ahhh!!! Que hace sasuke-kun aquí".

Me pare con mucho cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo, seguido fui al baño a lavarme la cara para luego preparar la cena.

No recuerdo como llegue a mi habitación y mucho menos recuerdo porque estaba a mi lado sasuke-kun!! "Haber sakura re ordenado tu pensamiento para que recuerdes"- me dije así misma.

"Lo ultimo que hice fue ir a lo mas profundo del bosque a esperar a itachi-kun, pero no lo puede llegar a ver…y…. y luego comencé abrir los ojos y vi el rostro de sasuke-kun… y luego todo fue oscuridad".

Termine de serví la cenar y subí de regreso a mi habitación… ahí estaba el aun permanecia dormido… "Esto me recuerdo mucho a lo viejo tiempo" – una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

Me incline un poco hasta aproximarme a su oido… "mi querido"…sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!

A lo poco minutos el pelinegro abrió los ojos, al escuchar la voz de sakura el uchiha se para un poco sobre saltado al ver a sakura… así que dio un mal paso cuando se paro y tropezó y al mismo tiempo llevándose a sakura junto a el.

Sakura estaba acorralada no podia moverse… los dos se encontraba muy cerca uno de el otro…. El uchiha estaba encima de la kunoichi — esta bien sakura?

"Estoy tan cerca de él que pudo sentir su respiración y la calidez de su cuerpo y su embriagador aroma" mi mejilla se sonrojaron mucho… y fue luego de algunos minutos reaccione — Si estoy bien!

Te estaba despertando para que bajaras a cenar!! – dijo una apenada sakura

Después de eso separaron rápidamente y fueron a cenar… ya en cena había mucho silencios entre ellos luego de lo sucedido.

La kunoichi corto el abrumador silencio — Deberías de quedarte a dormir por esta noche ya que se te ha hecho muy tarde por mi culpa!!

Hmp… solo por esta ocasión!

Al terminar de cenar fregar los trastos… no sentamos en la sala ver tranquilamente un poco de té…

Y luego le conté todo lo que había estado haciendo en años… — el tiempo se va rápido cuando se conversa tan a gusto.

Sasuke-kun ahora te mostrare tu habitación, que era la de huésped que se encontraba aun lado a la de ella… "mm a haber otra cosa mas" , ahh el baño esta al final de este pasillo.

Bueno ahora te dejo en tu habitación! – dijo sakura

Luego de eso me retire… "recuerdo que tengo algo que compre para ellos". Sakura busco entre los mas profundo del closet y ahí esta la caja.

Tome la cama y saque de ella unas mudas de ropas que me había gustado en una de las misiones que envió tsunade a una aldea…. "Para regalarse las a ellos" era un pantalón negro y franela azul marino de mangas cortas, al voltear la franela me trajo aun mas recuerdo ya que había bordado a mano el emblema de los uchihas.

Tome la ropa y me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba sasuke-kun…top…top…top. Pero nadie me contesto así que decidí girar la perilla con mucho cuidado.

Al entrar a la habitación le deje la ropa en la cama y dispuse a marcharme… Espera sakura!!

Voltee a verlo….sasuke que estaba recién salido de la ducha ( Dioxx ¬ ) mi miranda se perdió al seguir una gotita de agua que recorría su pecho hasta llegar mas debajo de su toalla, me tuve me morder el labio inferior para reaccionar a mi transe

Sakura y esa ropa? – pregunto sasuke

— Es un obsequio de mi parte hace tiempo la compre esperando algún día regalártela

Esto era todo que venia hacer… que pases buenas noches!! – dijo sakura

Camine lo mas rápido hasta mi habitación!! – "Por kami-sama!!!!…no pensé que esos años que había dejado de ver a sasuke-kun le aceptaran también!!!".

Un pequeño bostezo se escapo de mis labios, al poco tiempo me que de dormida…

**Flash back**

_La kunoichi despertó en medio de la oscuridad… ¿a donde estoy?_

_A donde me llevara esta oscuridad esta vez, seguí caminando por largo rato hasta que a lo lejos puede ver un que brillo, sin duda esa seria la salida! – así que me apresure aun mas._

_Al irme acercando la pequeña se hacia cada vez mas grande… hasta que llegue al final mi vista se deslumbro a ver un hermosos campo de flores… era la primera vez que mis sueño me traían a lugar como este._

_Que flores mas bonitas!!... luego me sente en la grama a disfrutar de la suave brisa_

_De pronto una fuerte brisa azoto el campo de flores, provocando que los pétalos de las flores se desprendieran, para crear un remolino, me acerque un poco a aquel remolino y en ese momento apareció una borrosa presencia solo podía distinguir sus ojos color rosa._

_Sa..ku..ra…Sakura!!_

_Quien eres?_

_Por ahora no te puedo revelar mi identidad pero he venido a recodarte un detalle importante que has olvidado- dijo Sora_

_Se que estas confundida con tus sentimientos… pero recuerda por quien decidiste a afrontar ese sueño y… ¿por quien fue que despertaste de coma?_

_Fue por… sa..su..ke-kun- dijo sakura sonrojada_

_Itachi te quiere mucho…. Pero no te ama de la manera que tu esperas!! – dijo Sora_

_Dale una oportunidad a sasuke-san!!_

"_Yo no quiero a itachi-san a mi lado… yo lo amo tanto, que no quiero alejarlo de mi"_

_Luego de esa ultimas palabras aquella presencia desapareció junto con el campo de flores!!.. y de nuevo sakura cae una profunda oscuridad._

**Fin flash back**

Ti.p…tip…tip!!!!...Entre las sabanas una soñolienta pelirosa extendió su brazo para apagar la alarma del despetardor

Se paro de la cama y se fue a bañar… "Le dare una oportunidad a sasuke-kun… si yo reaccione por el, cuando estaba en coma fue porque lo amo y lo mal interprete como amor de hermanos"

Sali del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando ya casi estaba cerca de mi habitación… - Buenos días Sakura!! – de inmediato me gire a ver.

Me sonroje un poco… buenos dias sasuke-kun!!... dentro de un momento bajo a preparar el desayuno.

Me vestí con un pantalón negro corto, luego me coloque una blusa negra de mangas cortas y un cinturón rojo de tela de medio lado…. Al terminar de vestirme y peinarme baje a preparar el desayuno.

Sakura quedo sorprendida al ver sasuke con la ropa que le habia comprado ya asi bastante pero le quedaba perfecto.

Al terminar de desayunar sasuke se fue a su casa ya que aun queda tiempo para el entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei.

"Esperare que pasen unos dias para de darte mi respuesta luego aquel beso".

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo

Y espero un agradable reviews de su parte!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	9. Deseo

Hola a todas!! ... siento mucho haberme tardado mucho en subir este cap, es que he tenido algunos problemitas.

* * *

**Deseo**

Varios días transcurrieron desde que sasuke-kun se habia que dado en mi casa… y pues aun no se había podido presentar la oportunidad decirle mi respuesta de ese primer beso…

"hoy si le diré lo que siento a sasuke-kun"… sakura se encontraba descansando un poco en el pasto, mientras venia a sus compañeros seguir entrando con kakashi, fue en ese momento por el cielo apareció un águila que traía un mensaje.

Kakashi tomo el mensaje que traía el águila… Naruto… Sasuke venga conmigo a la oficina de la hogake.

Y que pasara conmigo? – dijo sakura

Esto todo por hoy ve a descansar a sakura!!

Hai…!!

Nos vemos pronto Sakura channn!!! – dijo naruto

Y por su puesto sasuke-kun solo me medio una leve sonrisa… Después de eso mis compañeros desaparecieron en una cortina de humo…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En la oficina de la godaime se encontraban los tres shinobis

Tengo una misión para ustedes!... necesito que vaya a entregar estos pergaminos a la aldea oculta de la lluvia

Porque no enviaste solos para esta misión – pregunto naruto

Para misión no es necesario un ninja medico – dijo tsunade

Partiremos de inmediato- reafirmo kakashi

Tsunade le entrego los pergaminos a los shinobis, luego de eso cada uno se dirigió a sus viviendas para hacer su morral...

Pasaron alrededor unos 20 min. Cuando ya estaba reunido en las puerta de konoha…

Tardaremos en un día y medio en llegar así ahí que aprovecharemos la luz del día queda, después de eso los shinobis comenzaron su misión

Por otro lado en ichiraku se encontraba una la kunoichi de cabellera rosada, no es lo mismo comer ramen sin mis compañeros, sakura observa los bancos vacíos a su alrededor…

Después de terminar mi tazón de ramen me marche a mi casa… al llegar busque una toalla y me fui a bañar…

"Espero que regresen pronto…. Cuando regrese quiero prepararte un buen detalle… sa..su..ke-kun"….

Luego me vesti con una camisa de tiras de color azul seguido de eso me coloque un short pequeño de color negro… "estos colores son los siempre usas tu sasuke-kun" – una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

Tome un viejo libro de jutsu medico que se encontraba en el escritorio, que me había entregado tsunade cuando comencé a entrenar como medico… practique un poco "Recuerdo…mis jutsu"… poco a poco empecé a sentir los parpado mas y mas pesando hasta que deje aun lado aquel libro y me fui a la cama.

La kunoichi a los pocos minutos de a haberse a costado se había quedado dormida

**Flash back**

_**A donde estoy?**_

_**De pronto una vaga melodía se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad….**_

_**- Fui guiada por la melodía medio de la oscuridad… donde me llevo a un bosque, se escuchaba un ruido parecido al que se produce cuando chocan dos kunais con gran fuerza, no lo podia distiguir ya que aun me encontraba muy lejos…**_

_**Mientras mas avanzaba pude apreciar grandes destrucciones, me que de paraliza al ver quienes batallaban eran…**_

_**Naruto quien se encontraba herido en un brazo y bastante agotado a unos metros mas lejos de naruto estaba sasori un famoso bandido de akatsuki agonizando **_

_**¿Dónde estas sasuke-kun?- mi mirada desesperaba buscaba por el lugar a el uchiha de su sueño (Jejeje ) **_

_**Camine un poco mas lejos se veía agitado kakashi y frente a el estaba kisame otro integrante de akatsuki…**_

_**Una fuerte explosión se escucho de lado derecho de donde me ubicaba corrí los mas que pude y era…**_

_**Sasuke-kun con varias heridas alrededor del cuerpo…se **__**enfrentando a deidara se encontraba en pésimo estado ya que tenia un brazo ensagrentado y con varias herdias al leves en sus piernas..**_

"_**no tengo de que preocuparme sasuke es bastante fuerte el podra terminar con ese bandido de akatsuki"**_

"_**Esperare que termine y lo curare"… al darle la espalda por un momento a la batalla de sasuke-kun**_

_**AHHH!!!... sasuke habia gritado con fuerza ya que deidara aprovecho un momento distracción de sasuke , y con una pequeña arcilla explosiva le habia lastimado el brazo izquierdo**_

_**Ojo por ojo y diente por diente!!**_

_**Otra explsion de detono y que fue tan fuerte que me lanzo al suelo… y fue en ese momento cuan mi visón se desvaneció…**_

_**Sa..su..ke..kun!**_

_**Y fue lo ultimo que mis labios pronunciaron!**_

_**Fin flash back…**_

Sakura se despierta sobresaltada… - Tengo que ir a curarlos!!... se paro de la cama y se cambio de ropa luego de eso se marcho a la torre de la godaime para buscar algo de información sobre la misión de sus compañeros.

En poco instante llego a la torre donde se infiltro por la ventana de oficina…donde percato a tsunade durmiendo en su escritorio, la kunoichi reviso los poco papales que podia tomar del escritorio…

"Rayos!!... donde puedo haber puesto ese informa de los shinobis que se encuentra fuera de la aldea"

La aun dormida tsunade se movio un poco… sakura percibió el informe que estaba buscando, lo tomo con mucho cuidado y lo reviso… "mmm… equipo de kakashi mision hacia la aldea oculta de la lluvia"

Después de leerlo sakura se poso en la ventana… "por favor Sora ayudame a llegar hasta donde esta sasuke-kun"… seguido de eso sakura se cerro sus ojos y se lanzo por la ventana…

Su cuerpo en aire comenzó a brillar por el chakra rosado, y luego en unos instantes aun en el aire desapareció en un remolino de pétalos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Por otro lado muy lejos de la aldea se encontraba un joven anbu con mascara de lobo… "cuando termine esta misión podré regresar a la aldea y poder ver a sakura… o mas bien a sora"

Itachi habia estado encontrandose con sora en el bosque… y ya comenzaba sentir algo por ella o aun no lo sabia con exactitud.

"Eres la unica persona que me haces sonreír de verdad… tu eres mi luz al final de un largo tunel" " soy de feliz de poder estar contigo… que no me gusta alejarme de ti"

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El viento soplo con fuerza en oscuro bosque donde trago en el, los pétalos de una hermosa flor… Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo y estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había traído su sueño…

La kunoichi corrió varios metro delante de ella, fue cuando observo gran cantidad de árboles destruidos y luego fue cuando vio a naruto, se acerco a el y reviso sus signos vitales!!

Tiene un brazo lastimado y dos costillas fracturadas, le aplique un tratamiento con mi chakra…. Mmm luego de varios minutos termine de curar a naruto y segui buscando mas adelante se encontraba kakashi que aun continuaba peleando con el mismo sujeto que el de mi sueño.

entonces… sasuke-kun debe de estar por este lado!!.. junto cuando me disponía dar un paso a la derecha donde estaba es escuche la explosión…

La explosión causo gran cantidad de destrozo a su paso me apresure a lugar… y … y ahí estaba sasuke-kun…

"todo iba igual que en mis sueños" – pero esta vez no le di la espalda a sasuke-kun, sino que me escondí un poco detrás de un árbol.

"Sasuke-kun se que puedes vencerlo"… AHHH!!!... cuando un fuerte grito se escapo de los labios del uchiha

Eres un maldito deidara!! – grito con rabia sasuke

A ambos shinobis se les veían muy agotados y ya solo les queda un poco de chakra para un último golpe.

En la mano de deidara se podía apreciar una figura de arcilla, y mientras que sasuke realizaba rápidos sellos para su mas poderoso ataque un chidori…

Con sus últimas fuerzas los shinobis se atacaron al mismo tiempo…. Después de eso surgió una gran explosión que arrastro a la kunoichi unos metro mas atrás…

Sasuke-kun!!

Mi visión comenzaba a desvanecer… - sa..su..ke-kun

" _Sakura…sakura despierta!!... sigue aun afectada por la explosión tendré que ir yo_", el cuerpo de la kunoichi estaba siendo rodeando por el chakra rosado

La joven se levanto del suelo y de inmediato cientos de pétalos de flores de cerezo la rodearon, sin duda esta presencia era de la hime…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció su presencia en aquel lugar, unos segundos mas tarde se encontraba al lado de sasuke…

no te preocupes sasuke-san!!

"_Necesito para la hemorragia que tiene en el brazo y a las otras áreas de su cuerpo afectada_"- Sora junto una gran cantidad de su chakra para curar la herida de sasuke…

Sora arrodilla aun lado de sasuke término de curarlo en varios minutos, cuando de pronto bajo su mirada al suelo y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza la otra al suelo…

"_AHHH!!... me duele… duele_"

El uchiha veia la extraña reacción que tenia…. " ella no es mi sakura... ella es diferente… ¿ quien es ella?"

Al levantar la mirada del suelo, era de nuevo sakura… - sasuke-kun!!.. te voy a terminar de curar la kunoichi concentro chakra de color esmeralda es sus mano y fue cerrando las heridas de sasuke….

No puede evitarlo varias las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos… - tuve miedo de perderte sasuke-kun!!- lo abrace tiernamente

Yo siempre voy estar a tu lado – murmuro sasuke con un poco de alegría al ver a su sakura preocuparse por el

- Me pare del un poco y lo mire a los ojos, mi mis mejillas se ruborizaron con solo verlo de la manera como lo hacia… - tengo que decirte algo importante sa..su..ke-kun …. Yo … te… amo

Luego sasuke se aproximo cada vez mas a sakura… hasta juntar sus labios con la kunoichi… era un beso de feliz que comenzó de una manera tierna, dulce hasta transformarse en pasión…

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando se separaron – sasuke-kun será mejor que descanses yo iré buscar a naruto y kakashi-sensei… sakura antes de marcharse a buscar a los demás utilizo unos sellos para crean una refugio dentro de un arbol

Descansa aquí sasuke-kun!

La pelirosa se marcho del refugio… "el primero en buscar sera naruto, que lo mas probable es que siga inconciente", llego al lugar y traslado a naruto hasta el refugio.

Ahora ire a buscar a kakashi-sensei… cuando nuevo tiene otro ataque…. "_yo me encargo del él_"

Sus ojos era de nuevo de color rosado, en poco minutos llego al lugar donde encontraba kakashi

sakura que haces tu aquí?

He venido a curar tus heridas y llevarte de nuevo naruto-san y sasuke-san – dijo Sora

Sora curo las heridas de kakashi en cuestión de minutos… - he curado las heridas de mayo de gravedad ahora solo debes descansar y no debes hacer mucho movimientos bruscos.

Por ese motivo sora realizo nuevamente su tecnica de teletrasportacion, de nuevo sora trajo con ella hasta el refugio a kakashi-sensei.

De los tres shinobis solo sasuke se mantenia aun conciente, en cuestio de instantes sora cayo arrodillada "_necesito de descansar para recuperar mi chakra… te lo dejo a ti sakura_".

Sakura eres tu? – el uchiha pregunto algo dudoso

Ya estoy bien sasuke-kun! – le dijo con un con sonrisa en su rostro

Necesito preguntarte algo… como fue que diste con nosotros? – dijo el uchiha

Es un poco complicado de creer… pero digamos que fue un mal presentimiento y luego me infiltre a hasta la oficina de tsunade-sama y busque información sobre su misión – dijo sakura un poco apenada al contar lo ultimo. Y luego de esa plática los dos permanecieron bastante cerca.

A la mañana siguiente una hermosa kunoichi estaba despertando luego de una larga noche… tenia frente a ella y a poca distancia a sasuke y lo mas vergonozo que le resultaba era que una su piernas rodea esta encima a las de sasuke.

Se alejo un poco de el, para luego acariciarle el rostro... "se ve tan lindo cuando duerme"

Le prepare el desayuno y luego me marchare... sakura salio del refugio y busco algunas frutas, tardo algunos minutos en regresar y observo que aun permanecian dormido así que no quiso molestarlos.

Ya es hora de marcharme… le daré un suave beso a sasuke-kun y luego me ire… Sakura se acerco con cuidado para no hacer ruido se arrodillo aun lado de sasuke y se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro del joven, hasta que poso sus labios sobre los de el.. Que para su sorpresa el joven esta despertando y que la sujetaba por la cintura.

En algunos minutos sakura se separaro de el… - sasuke-kun me tengo que ir.. ademas yo no deberia estar aquí – dijo sakura

El uchiha asintió con la mirada…. Pero dame otro beso

La kunoichi se sonrojo.. bueno… esta bien se acerco a sasuke y nuevamente se besaron pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión que los anteriores

Sakura recobro la compostura… te estaré esperando sasuke-kun, sakura realizo rápidos sellos y se desaparecio del lugar!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Por otro lado el shinobis de la mascara de lobo estaba ya de regreso en su casa… entro a su habitación y para buscar una toalla para meterse a bañar…

"Descansare un poco y luego ire a ver a sora"

Termino de bañarse y se regreso a su habitación donde se coloco un short y una franela y se acosto a descansar….

"que seria de mi en estos momento… sino te fuera conocido"

"tengo mucho deseo de verte"…

* * *

Gracias por leer este cap

y los vere en un proximo cap


	10. No quiero

Hola a todas!!.. creo que en el cap anterior no quedo bien claro algunas ideas, primero al principio del fic me gusto la idea de juntar a sakura con itachi, pero con lo que a pasado me termine convenciendo con quedara con su querido sasuke-kun

(Inner: ¬¬ ya deja de estar enredado a los lectores y dile que las parejas son de esta manera SakuxSasu y SoxIta)

**Jejeje****… Disculpen a mi inner, es que a veces se me escapa **

**Y ultima aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece y ninguno de los personaje… (Bueno solo sora) XD**

* * *

**No quiero****…**

Habia transcurrido 4 meses de la mision de la aldea ocultada de la lluvia…

"Soy muy feliz con sasuke-kun"… — sakura levántate ya se acabo el descansos!! – dijo sasuke

Sasuke se acerco a hasta la kunoichi para extenderle la mano sakura para que se levantara de pasto, cuando por un simple tropiezo también se llevo al suelo al uchiha, sus rápidos reflejos protegieron a la pelirosa.

Sasuke quedo encima de sakura excepto por un brazo que era donde sakura se estaba apoyando… hmp… me agrada que sea torpe "ya que siempre terminamos de esta manera tan particular".

La kunoichi estaba bastante sonrojada… pero en esta ocasión se comporto como una niña… ya que le saco la lengua " Baka… baka!! sasuke-kun" . El no puedo evitar sonreír, asi que se acerco más a ella para así darle un beso.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron para recuperarse… — Hmp… que es lo que mas te gusta cuando entrenamos juntos? – pregunto el uchiha

Lo que mas… lo más me gusta es el final de cada entrenamiento es velar tu sueño.. "eres aun mas lindo para mi cuando duermes ya que tu rostro siempre nuestra tranquilidad, serenidad y una dulzura que me encanta aun mas de ti" – una bella sonrisa angelical se poso en los labios de la kunoichi.

Se levantaron… — hmp… sa-ku-ra hoy quiero quedarme a dormir tu casa?

Si..sasuke-kun, pero ve a tu casa que aun es temprano y tráete una muda ropa- dijo sakura

Sasuke asintio y luego desapareció en una nube humo.

Por otro lado en vecindario uchiha …

"Termine de entrenar ahora me daré un baño ire a buscar a sora"

El uchiha de cabellera larga se encontraba recorriendo el pasillo, cuando se tropieza tuotou.

Ambos cruzaron miradas desafiantes con aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche y tan afilados como el filo de una mortal arma. Su relación no era muy buena ya casi ni se hablan.

Sumanai!! – dijo sasuke retirando su mirada y continuando su trayectoria hacia su habitación.

Mientras que itachi se dispuso a entrar al baño!!

"Rayos!!!... que le pasa a toutou"…. "estos ultimo 4 meses, he sido muy feliz a tu lado algo que jamás me imagine, eres muy especial para mi sora".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Por otro lado sakura se dirigía rumbo a su casa cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo apoyarse en una pared, al recuperarse se trataba de unos ojos color rosado.

"sumimasen…sakura pero sasuke-san debera esperar un poco, ya quiero ver a itachi-san". Sora realizo unos sellos y desapareció entre pétalos de cerezo.

Al llegar al bosque Sora realizo varios sellos que le permitiría crear una ilusión…

El uchiha de cabellera larga comenzaba a entrar en el bosque, cuando mas se acercaba al lugar de sus encuentros todo iba cambiando.

"Esta ilusion tan perfecta solo la pudo hacer mi bella diosa de los cielos"

Aquel sueño era un hermoso cambo con gran variedad de flores, donde la brisa eran tan suave y calidad…

Al llegar al centro de la ilusión se encontraba sora con espectacular kimono azul claro con de detalles de flores de cerezo.

Estaba esperando Itachi- dijo con suave la pelirosa Sora.

Itachi se acerco a sora y la brazo, luego sus labios tocaron el cuello de la joven, hasta hacerla sonrojar…ita-chi – pronuncio la joven con nerviosismo.

"Itachi esta mas cariñoso que otras vez" …. (Como me gustaría ser sora estos momentos…Ususuuuu ¬ ).

Itachi… te…amo- pronunció en hilillo de voz.

"Eres muy importante para mi… y me dolería mucho perderte"

El pelinegro unió sus labios con los de su amada diosa…

Luego de algunos minutos se paparon…

Ya tengo que ir itachi…- dijo sora "No puedo permitir que despierte otro yo despierte" .

La ilusión comenzó a desvanecer…. Junto la presencia de sora hasta que desapareció entre las flores.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Regresando al centro de konoha se encontraba un pelinegro algo molesto en la entra de una casa

"donde de demonios se metió sakura!!"

Disculpa sasuke-kun!! –dijo sakura que aparecía repentinamente.

La kunoichi y sasuke entraron a la casa… — estas como en tu casa! – dijo sakura

Tome una toalla me fui a bañar…. "desde hace tiempo que sufro de lagunas mentales…creo que esto es debido a los poderes que brinda sora". "Al principio me molestaba un poco pero que luego fue pasando"

Sakura salio del baño y se fue su recamara, sumergida entre sus pensamiento no percato la presencia de unos ojos negros que la seguía muy atentamente y que detallaba cada curva del cuerva de la sensual kunoichi.

"sakura es muy hermosa... que pareciera una hime"

Al terminar de oscurecer sakura preparo la cena mientras que sasuke se vestía…

Sasuke-kun!!... baja a cenar!!

Todo transcurrió en normalidad hasta que se hizo la hora de dormir que fue cuando se separaron…

"me la pase muy bien hoy… todo para me parece tan perfecto que tengo miedo de despertar de sueño"… En poco tiempo la kunoichi se quedo dormida.

"_**Ya no quiero ver esta oscuridad en mis sueños"… la kunoichi siguió caminado y una mas vez llego a posarse frente aquel espejo donde cada 2 noches, aparecía en itsuki su guia… **_

—_**Sakura… ya es tiempo de partir – itsuki**_

_**¿Partir? – sakura**_

_**Debes dejar la aldea y sobre todo a los dos uchiha – Itsuki**_

—"_**Mi rostro se en entristeció"… .yo no quiero!! – sakura**_

_**Tu alma no pertenece a este lugar. . . debes alejarte de ellos, recuerda lo que sucedió!! – dijo Itsuki levantando la voz**_

­_** Mi cuerpo comenzó a templar… al recordar aquellos – baje la cabeza y asenti con ella…**_

— _**Tienes un día para despedirte de ellos… de una forma que ellos no lo perciban directamente, ah al tardecer en tu casa habrá un paquete que dentro de el habrá un pequeño espejo- dijo itsuki**_

_**Hai**_

_**La figura de itsuki se desvaneció junto con el espejo y de nuevo la oscuridad…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Al despertar… No puede contener mas mis lagrimas, me coloque en forma fental… "como hago para despedirme de ellos, sin tener que lastimarlos"_** "porque tenia que ocurri esto"… "**_ Yo solo quería… ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, para si no tener que ser una carga para nadie".

* * *

**Atención: apartir de este capitulo comienza su etapa final la historia!! **

**Espero que les alla gustado!!... y gracias por leer el fic**

**Y recuerde de dejar un reviews **


	11. Adios Sasuke kun!

**Para este capitulo me inspire en la con la canción my immortal ... T.T que me dio mucha cosita T.T**

**Estare actualizando la historia cada 3 o 4 dias **

**Cada vez nos estamos acercamos más al final...**

**

* * *

**

**En el cap ...**

Al despertar… No puede contener mas mis lagrimas, me coloque en forma fental… "como hago para despedirme de ellos, sin tener que lastimarlos"_** "porque tenia que ocurri esto"… "**_ Yo solo quería… ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, para si no tener que ser una carga para nadie".

**Adiós… sasuke-kun**

Seque mis lagrimas, a pesar de eso deje mi cama y me vestí para ir a preparar el desayuno… "tengo que ser fuerte… no puedo dejar que sasuke-kun me vea asi"

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno… me acerque hasta la habitación donde estaba sasuke-kun, pero con solo verlo, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir me derrumbe en el piso y tape mi rostro con ambas manos… "no quiero… no quiero dejarte"…. Seque mis lagrimas como pude, "tengo que ser fuerte" … me acerque gateando hasta la cama donde descansaba sasuke… "tengo ser fuerte"

"no quiero dejar de verte, no quiero dejar de probar tus labios, no quiero dejar de entrenar contigo".

Acaricie su rostro con suavidad…. "espero que me perdones… algún día"

Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun!!... lo moví un poco hasta que empezó abrirlo ojos!

Buenos días… sasuke-kun y acerque mis labios a los de el… "la tristeza me consumiría si dejo de probar tus labios".

"como me gusta que consienta de esta manera"… buenos dias sakura!!

Baja a desayunar…sasuke!!- dijo sakura expresando una son falsa sonrisa

"Me duele… dejarte pero este es mi sacrificio ya que no quiero que se pelen entre ustedes por mi causa, eso me desgarraría el alma".

Al terminar de desayunar sasuke se marcho a su casa para dejar la muda de ropa sucia y otras pertenencias que se había traído.

"ahora soy yo que te veo partir… pero dentro de una horas sere yo que aleje de tu vida"

Fui a terminar de lavar los trastos para luego ir a entrenar…

"Mi último entrenamiento con mis compañeros".

Como era de costumbre era la primera en llegar… por largo minutos me perdí mirando el reflejo del agua.

"Me duele tener que hacer esto pero… creo que será lo mejor para ustedes"… volví en si al sentir unos brazos que me sujetaban por la cintura… "este…este aroma es de sasuke-kun"… — Te sucede algo? – pregunto algo intranquilo el uchiha

Me gire a verlo… "la tristeza me invadía cada momento y mas cuando estaba cerca de el"… — No es nada sasuke-kun… solo tengo poco sueño!- mostrando una sonrisa "perdóname por mentirte pero no quiero preocuparte"

Nos separamos un poco luego de sentir la presencia de naruto acercarse, el retorno a su pose

Sakura chan!!...sakura chan!!

Buenos dias…Sakura chan!!

Naruto me abrazo fuerte.. tanto así que sasuke-kun se molesto

deja de abrazarla tanto!! – dijo sasuke le lanzando una mirada asesina con sus filosa mirada

calmate-teme!... sakura-chan la considero mi hermana!! – dijo naruto

me aleje un poco de naruto…. Ya…ya chicos tranquilícense!! – dijo sakura

Disculpen chicos por el retrazo!!... lo que sucedió es tuve que ayudar a una anciana- dijo kakashi con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada.

Para el entrenamiento de hoy quiero muestre sus jutsu de su elemento dominantes – dijo kakashi

Comenzaremos contigo sakura!

Hai…hai!!

**Doton Doryuu Heki no jutsu!!... **la kunoichi realizo un gran muro de tierra (a próximamente de un metro de ancho y dos metro de largo).

Muy bien sakura has mejorado tu justu de tierra!!... el próximo será sasuke- dijo kakashi

**Katon Goukakyuu no ****Jutsu!!!... **el pelinegro libero de su boca grandes llamaradas de fuego

Excelente sasuke!! – menciono kakashi…. Y a ver tu naruto que has mejorado!!

Bueno…bueno…yo… yo…. Naruto surgió un kagen bushin …. Que realizo un Rasengan un poco mas grande!!

Esta bien naruto!!... debes practicar mas que tu compañeros

Naruto solo mostró un sonrisa mientras que se rascaba la cabeza….

Y ahora nos dividiremos en pareja…. Naruto tu estarás con sasuke y luego no intercambiaremos… entendido?

Hai…!! – Los chunnin asintieron

Nos distanciamos un poco

A ver sakura quiero que muestre el fruto de tu entrenamiento con la hokage!! –dijo kakashi esta vez su cara era seria ya que había guardado libro.

Me coloque mis guantes y me dispuse a enfrentarlo… pero debía pesar en una buena estrategia para acercarme a el, sin recibir daño en los punto vitales.. así que subí hacia la ramas de los árboles…. Seguido de eso realice tres kagen bushin.

Para si atacarlos en diferentes ángulos, "sabia que una técnica tan sencilla la descubría fácilmente".

Sakura salio de la tierra y arremetió a casi con un buen golpe

La pelea de practica de sakura con casi fue bastante ardua que duro alrededor de una hora…

Tomare un descanso de 15 min y seguido de eso cambiaremos de pareja… Naruto esta conmigo y sakura con sasuke.

"la pelea de kakashi-sensei con naruto me hace recordar los viejos tiempo cuando fue el primer día de entrenamiento".

Al pasar 15 minutos me toco continuar mi entrenamiento con sasuke… "como en los viejos tiempos"

Sasuke a mejorado mucho "Se que el podrá superar a su hermano algún día", yo he mejorado un poco mas en mi velocidad, pero no tengo comparación con sasuke-kun.

"los golpe de sakura son ahora mas fuertes que los de antes… veo que el entrenamiento con la goidame le sirvió bastante"

Y asi se fue rapidamente las horas….

Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy!!- kakashi luego eso desapareció en una cortina de humo..

"Rayos!!!... kakashi-sensei nunca pensara cambiar es el ultimo en llegar y el primero en marcharse!!"

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento…. Vamos todos juntos a comer a ichiraku que le parece? – propuso naruto

Hai… "nuevamente el dolor agobia mi alma… al saber que sera mi ultima visita al ichiraku"

Hmp

Camine poco a poco a hasta llegar al ichiraku, al llegar me senté en el medio de los dos… miraba aquel tazón de ramen "no… quiero que sea la ultima vez que haga estos"

Sakura tan pensativa que no percibía la miradas continuas del pelingro… "Sakura esta muy es extraña desde mañana…. Algo le pasa"

Termine de comer mi tazón de ramen… Bueno…bueno chicos me tengo que retirar! – dijo sakura.

Tan pronto te vas? – dijo naruto

Si… tengo algo pendiente que hacer –dijo sakura con una simple sonrisa

Me acerque a naruto… y lo abrace "Espero que seas el mejor hokage y que por fin te decidas a decirle a hinata-chan lo que sientes por ella"…antes de separarme de el… susurre a su oido…Sayonara naruto!

Por ultimo me acerque a sasuke-kun…no…no me atreví a mirarlo "porque si lo hiciera ya podría mas aguantar mis lagrimas", lo abrace por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla… adiós!

Faltaba poco para que comenzara a oscurecer… "Como quisiera que no oscureciera"

Volviendo al icihiraku… el pelinegro estaba un poco preocupado.. asi que se apresuro en comer para ir buscarla

Hmp… hasta mañana! – dijo sasuke

Luego de eso salio a buscarla… no debe estar muy lejos… se que ahí algo diferente en ella

De pronto sakura sintió como le rodeaba la cintura desde atrás y besaba suavemente su cuello, para luego soltarla, ella se dio vuelta para quedar de frente, paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si misma, este coloco una mano a cada lado de la cintura y la beso, en un beso al principio tímido que poco a poco fue adquiriendo intensidad

"porque…porque...me lo hace tan difícil"

Luego de algunos minutos se separaron tomar aire… te amo sasuke

Lo abrace aferrando me a el ... a su calor, a su respiración…

Sakura te sucede algo?

Nada…. "lo que sucede es que me muero de la tristeza al dejarlos"

Es…. Es que estas un extraña!

De verdad no es nada sasuke-kun!!

Hm… déjame acompañarte a tu casa!

Hai…sasuke-kun!

Le tome la mano y asi junto nos fuimos a hasta mi casa… "Por favor no me sueltes… porque si lo haces ya no estaré a tu lado… y ya no estaré mas en la aldea"

Al llegar al frente a mi casa percibí el paquete… trate lo mas pude de simular mi tristeza al lado de sasuke-kun

Antes de entrar a la casa… lo abrace muy fuerte… y por ultimo beso que para mi fue el mas dulce y apasionados… "Ya que seguramente seria mi ultimo beso".

"Aunque no me lo digas con palabras lo que te ocurre… tu cuerpo me da respuesta no es muy clara pero se que es algo te causa dolor".

— Hasta mañana sakura!!.. – dijo sasuke, se acerco y la beso dulcemente

lo tome me meti a la casa, preparar mi morral…unas muda de ropa, su porta kunais y algunos shuriken… y también metí algunos alimento para el viaje, a mi cosas estaban lista.

Después me fui a dar un baño… "No quiero… irme de la aldea…pero si me quedo ocurrirá lo del pasado… y no quiero que nadie salga lastimando…. Aunque duela tomar esta decisión debo hacerlo".

Me coloque un pantalón negro que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, seguido de una blusa negra con detalles de flores de cerezo con unas manga de maya corta, luego un cinturón de color rojo; me sente en la peinadora y comencé a cepillar mi larga cabellera… realice unas entreza.Son las 9:00 pm... unas lagrimas corre por mis mejilla, solo me quedan una hora de estancia en la aldea, con mis amigos… con sasuke –kun y… itachi-kun. Me limpie el rostro y fue cuando se me ocurrio… dejarles unas pequeñas notas a sasuke y a itachi, las dos tarjetitas decían "_te amo…_" y luego en la otra cara de la tarjeta decia "_Adios_".

Estuve recorriendo mi casa por ultima vez… para asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden, creo me a llegado la hora de partir, me acerque hasta mi habitación y entre la oscuridad lo que mas sobre salía, era… el portarretrato de la foto que nos tomas como equipo… la tome entre mis manos y la mire por ultimas vez …. "Espero que me perdone por lo que estoy haciendo y sobre todo tu mi amado sasuke", lo coloque boca abajo… ah tome mi bandana la tome la introduje en mi morral…

Sali de mi casa .. sin mirar atrás… antes dejar la aldea realice una ultima parada, me escabullí silenciosamente al vecindario uchiha y me dirigí rápidamente a la casa mis dos seres mas amados, me introduje por la ventana del pasillo, canime lentamente hacia la habitación de sasuke-kun… abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, ahí estaba el durmiendo en su cama.

Me arrodille aun lado de su cama… "te amo tanto… que no quiero verte sufrí por mi causa"… "Gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste en estos últimos años", acaricie su rostro muy delicadamente para no despertarlo y por ultimo le di un beso la mejilla…

Sakura antes de salir de la habitación de sasuke… le dejo en la mesita de noche una flor de cerezo junto con tarjetita… continuo su recorrido en la casa del uchiha...

Con cada paso que doy dentro de esta casa mi latidos se hacen mas rápidos, ahora estoy al frente de la habitación de itachi –kun; gire la perilla con mucho cuidado entre la habitación silenciosamente… era sin duda algo extraño encontrarse a itachi en su cuarto… ya que casi siempre esta en misiones largas.

"Perdóname por dejarte… pero no quiero ustedes se peleen por mi… te amo…los amo a los dos tanto" … "Me gusto a ver compartido esas tarde a tu lado verte entrenar y sobre todo que me escucharas tocar la flauta"…. Acaricie su cabellera luego mis dedos se deslizaron hacia su rostro, por ultimo le di un beso en la mejilla…

La kunoichi… dejo la flor de cerezo en la mesita de noche junto con la tarjetita…cerro la puerta con cuidado, y se retiro de la casa por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado.

"Perdónenme chicos"… luego de eso mis paso fueron lento… la luz de la luna toco el espejo lleva conmigo, en ese momento en aquel espejo apareció la figura de Itsuki…

Es la mejor decisión….alteza, el viaje será largo dijo Itsuki

Hacia cual dirección debo ir? – pregunto

Debemos cruzar el bosque y llegar al desierto – dijo itsuki

Sakura termino de pasar por las puertas de konoha…. "adiós… sasuke-kun"

Se dirigió la bosque, después de eso la kunoichi estuvo atravesando el bosque durante toda la noche…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap

y los veo en el siguente capitulo!!

ahh... y no olviden dejar reviews ;)


	12. Buscando a sakura

**XD ... como se los prometí aqui les traigo un nuevo cap del fic**

**(inner: o.O sugoin... veo estas muy inspirada)**

**Jejeje.. si un poco y pensado varios finales para el fic pero aun no me decido por uno :S**

**

* * *

**

**Buscando a sakura**

A la mañana siguiente un pelinegro comenzaba a despertar… Ahh que bien dormi!!.. Cuando observo aun lado el estaba en la mesita de noche una flor… ¿Qué hace esta flor aquí? – se pregunto de asi mismo, luego aprecio otro detalle era una pequeña tarjetita…. Que decia "Te amo" – que especial es mi sakura, salio de su cama y se fue a dar un baño y luego a desayunar para visitar sakura…

"Aunque pensando lo bien sakura a estado un poco extraña en estos últimos días y nose porque… no me a querido contar nada".

El uchiha bajo desayunar… ohayo!!

Sasuke…se sento a comer, pero esta ocasión desayuno con un poco mas de prisa… Gozosama!!... y se marcho a ver a sakura. El uchiha se desplazaba rápidamente por los techos de las viviendas, en el trajite de desplazarse a sasuke se le había caído la tarjeta, aquella tarjeta cayo al suelo por el otro lado de la cara donde se encontraba escrito "Adios", sasuke se sorprendió al ver esa palabras, y fue en ese instante cuando sintió un mal presentimiento, así que se apresuro aun más.

Toque el timbre varias veces… pero nadie me abrió la puerta, así que subí al balcón de su cuarto…presiones la manija de la reja, se abrió y pase a la habitación de sakura todo esta oscuro y muy ordenado… he sexto el portarretrato de su escritorio, algo me decía que esto iba mal… así que me acerque a su closet y al abrirlo no encontré su ropa… "no puede ser sakura se marcho de la aldea".

Se marcho de la casa de sakura y fue a buscar a kakashi para emprender una misión búsqueda…

Por otro lado la otro uchiha se había despertado y reacciono e inmediato la flor de cerezo y tomo la tarjeta… "te amo"… y volteo la tarjeta y encontró "adios"…

"No puede ser sakura se marcho de la aldea para ir buscar el sitio donde se encontraba su país"… se levanto de la cama y se vistió y partió de inmediato a las afueras de la aldea

Ohayo!!

Tenemos que ir de inmediato a informarle que sakura se marcho de la aldea – dijo Sasuke muy preocupado

Kakashi y sasuke se encontraban de inmediato al frente de la puerta así la oficina de la godaime… entraron sin pedir permiso

Disculpe la interrupción…. Pero es de urgencia lo que tenemos que informarle, la chunin sakura haruno se ha marchado de la aldea – un rostro de preocupación se podía apreciar en el rostro de kakashi sin duda algo muy extraño.

QUE!!!... como sucedió esto? – pregunto una alterada tsunade que golpeo fuertemente su escritorio.

Ella me visito en la noche cuando dormir… y en mi mesita noche dejo tarjetita que decía "Adiós" – el uchiha le explica lo acontecido

Sakura no se marcharía de la aldea sin ninguna razón… algo tuvo que haberla obligado a tomar esa decisión – intervino desde una esquina de la oficina la asistente de tsunade.

Para esta misión saldrán dos equipo el equipo 7 y 8… busquen a naruto y infórmenle de la misión – dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade- sama yo me encargare de avisar al equipo 8 de la misión – dijo Shizune

Punto de encuentro de los dos equipo en la entrada konoha en media hora – dijo Tsunade.

Hai... asintieron los dos shinobis y desaparecieron en una nube de humo…

Naruto!!! …. Naruto!!!

5 min. Más…decía un soñoliento rubio

Levántate idiota, tenemos una misión urgente!!!! –Gritaba un enfurecido sasuke detrás de una puerta.

Tenemos que ir a buscar a sakura… "tendré que mentirle al idiota pero por bien"… que acido secuestrada!!

En poco segundo el soñoliento chico reacciono… debido a que se había caído de la cama!!

Que!!!...que se llevaron a sakura chan!!... se paro de un brinco del suelo y fue a cambiarse de inmediato… luego de estar listo salio abrir la puerta.

Al cabo de media hora los equipos se reunieron en la entrada…

Nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera el equipo ocho se dirigira hacia el norte y nosotros el equipo 7 iremos hacia el este.

Comenzaron a cruzar el enorme bosque, kakashi y sasuke iba en la adelante mientras que naruto iba un poco mas atrás, que era frecuentemente observado por una chica de ojosperlado.

"naruto-kun ya veras que encontraremos a sakura-san".

Por otro lado alguien mas se encontraba recorriendo el bosque rápidamente… para buscar a sakura…se trataba el mayor de los uchiha… "lo mas probable es que alla tomado el camino que conduce al desierto"

"rayos!! … me lleva varias horas de diferencia", tengo que apresurarme.

Llevo toda la noche caminando y parte de la mañana… y por fin he salido del bosque, me detuve a descansar un poco ya que dentro de poco comenzare atravesar el feroz desierto…. En momento como este siento un dolor punzante que me mata por dentro.

Sakura descanso un poco y probo alimento al cabo de media hora se dirigió al desierto… el sol comenzaba fatigar a la kunoichi, debido a las altas temperatura, cabo sus reservas de agua… ya era el mediodía junto cuando el sol era mas fuerte.

Mi respiración se volvió mas agitada….y mi seca garganta se encontraba irritada… ah.. ah... si no consigo agua pronto caeré acá a causa de las altas temperaturas…mi visión se hace borrosa, "Rayos!!... pensé que podrían resistir un poco más... pero que mi cuerpo me a traicionado"… en eso momento solo recuerdo que mi débil cuerpo caí en la caliente arena

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

1 hora después sakura despertó se encontraba en una sencilla habitación, que tenia sus buenas comodidades…

¿A dónde estoy?.. asi que me pare lentamente de la cama y observe por una pequeña ventana el paisaje… "me encuentro en un pueblo" – el ruido proveniente de las visagras oxidadas me hizo girarme, a ver la puerta, en ese instante entro a la habitación una joven mujer un poco mayor a mi.

Me alegro que alla recuperado la conciencia!!

Gracias por rescatarme de las arenas… Como te llamas?

Me llamo Sumire!!

Gracias sumire-san… yo soy sakura!

Descansa y date un baño…luego hablaremos – dijo Sumire

Hai… tome una toalla y me fui a bañar… "si pudiera le diera una golpiza a itsuki por traerme al desierto!!"… al cabo varios minutos se termino de bañar y busco en su morral a la otra muda de ropa, que se trataba de la camisa azul y pantalón negro con las respectivas sandalias.

Top…top…Sakura abre la puerta!!

Me acerque y abrí la puerta, se trataba de sumire con una bandeja de comida, que la dejo aun lado de la cama… Sakura de donde sacas esa blusa? –

Mmm…pues veras esa blusa me la regalo un desconocido el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo sakura

Entonces…eres tu… la hime que regresado, en ese momento sumire realizo una breve reverencia… Mi pueblo a esperado por varias generación tu regreso…hime.

Yo he sido guiada hasta el desierto por mi guia itsuki

Le Ayudare en todo lo que sea posible hime…

Pero porque?

Cuando se fundo este pueblo ya hace varias generaciones atrás el único país que le brindo ayuda fue el suyo.

Necesito cualquier información, para llegar –dijo sakura

Te llevare con el jefe de nuestro pueblo el podrá ayudarte – dijo sumire

Sakura al terminar de probar bocado, fue junto a su mire a la casa líder de pueblo…

Top….top…top

Un joven de aproximadamente 19 años abrió la puerta….- Se encuentra disponible Nakagura-sama

pase en momento las atendera! – dijo el joven

Sakura y sumire esperaron en la sala nakura… en poco instante aparecio frente a ella un hombre de avanzada edad…

Sumire… que te trae por aquí?

Nakagura-sama… ella… ella es la hime que tanto hemos esperado su regreso – afirmo sumire

Aquel anciano abrió un poco mas su ojos para observar a sakura — sin duda ella es la princesa- asintió el anciano

Sera para mi un honor en ayudar a restaurar su pais – Nakagura

Gracia nakagura-sama! – dijo la feliz kunoichi

Mi nieto Aiko te guiara a donde se encuentra tu país, pero deberá ser al anochecer- nakagura

—Hai…y muchas gracias – dijo sakura

Aquel joven llamado aiko no despegaba su mirada en la kunoichi, habia algo que le resultaba una atracción.

Hai… al anochecer te mostrare el camino princesa- asintió con una pequeña reverencia.

"Debo agradecer todo lo que esta haciendo por mi aunque sea con algo"

A si que saque mi flauta de mi cinturón y toque una breve melodía

Eso fue realmente maravilloso…sakura – pronuncio Sumire

Fue un honor escuchar la melodía de la hija del cielo – pronuncio con poco de dficultad el anciano…cof..cof..cof

Por favor abuelo debe descansar!!- dijo Aiko

Antes de que se retira el joven aiko – Te espero en la salida sureste del pueblo al noche.

Luego de eso las jóvenes se retiraron de la casa…

Sera mejor que prepares tu suministro para el viaje para que luego descanses!!- dijo sumire

Sakura fue junto a sumire al pequeño mercado del pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, luego de eso regresaron a la casa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bueno chico hasta aquí permanecemos juntos!!... si encuentra a sakura nos avisan de inmediato!!- dijo kakashi

El equipo ocho se marcho hacia la aldea de la roca, antes de terminar de alejar una chica de ojos perlado le dedico una ultima mirada.

"Te encontrare sakura... cueste lo cueste"- Sasuke cálmate y recupera la compostura- mención un peliplateado.

No puedo evitarlo kakashi… estoy preocupado por ella!!- menciono sasuke una voz quebrada.

avanzaremos un poco, para descansar antes de entrar al desierto!! – dijo kakashi

El equipo siete se avanzo rápidamente hasta encontrase a varios metro del inicio del desierto…

Descansaremos en este lugar!- dijo kakashi

"Sakura…porque…porque te fuiste".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"ya tengo mi suministro para retomar mi viaje listo" Entro de nuevo al cuarto y se recostó en la cama… hasta que darse nuevamente dormida.

**Flash back**…

"_No puede ser"…_

_Mi deseo de protegerte siempre __será muy fuerte!!_

_Porque… te olvidas de ti misma para protegerme?_

_Porque te amo!!!_

_Porque no quiero… que te lastimen_

_Porque me dolería verte tan triste como aquella vez!!_

_Aquella vez?_

_Si… aquella vez donde conocí la mas profunda tristeza reflejada en tu rostro!!_

_Que me __dolió tanto… que no la pude soportar_

_Pero porque habría motivo para estar triste?_

_Como te sentiría si la persona que mas ama lo pierde todo frente a tus ojos?_

_Pues… se que __sufriría mucho pero la persona que mas amo ya a perdido casi todo… perdió a su padre, seguido de abuela y lo ultimo que no quiero que pierda es a mi la persona que mas amas._

_Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a escuchar cada palabra de él…mis lagrima se deslizaba por mis mejillas con solo verlo a los ojos. Si lo perdi casi todo, y como se que es perderlo todo no quiero que tu lo experimentes… porque… porque ya no serias el mismo de la cual me enamore._

_Porque… porque sakura no te afecta perderlo todo?_

_Porque… tu eres mi ultimo pedacito de felicidad…_

_Te__ amo tanto que no quiero… no quiero perderte…_

_Si te perdiera…. perdería mi camino, perdería mi esperanza y por ultimo perdería mi deseo._

_Todo eso soy para ti?_

_Si…sasuke-kun_

**Fin flash back**

Un pelirosa empezaba a despertar luego de un largo sueño, cuando se levanto de la cama se acerco a la ventana y el sol casi desaparecía del horizonte ya faltaba poco para partir, asi que se dio prisa en arreglarse.

Sakura coloco en los hombros nuevamente su morral a los hombros… — Espera sakura ten esto te abrigara en las noches frías del desierto.

La kunoichi se coloco una capa y parte de inmediato a salida sureste… "lo mejor será que te olvides de mi sasuke-kun, no quiero hacerte sufrir mas".

Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi... sumire-san!!

— Espero que recuperes pronto tu país… hime! – con una pequeña sonrisa entre su labios

Al llegar… a salida sureste se encontraba un joven tono de piel moreno claro, cabellera color castaño claro y ojos color miel.

Disculpa por la tardanza!!- dijo sakura

Pongamos nos en marcha!!

Cada hora que pasaba caminado por la oscuridad del desierto el frió cada vez se hacia mas presente

ya hemos avanzado lo suficiente, cenaremos y luego re posaremos un poco luego tratar de continuar un poco mas – dijo Aiko.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cerca del pueblo se encontraba llegando un joven pelinegro…. "llegare hasta el pueblo y buscare una posada para dormir para luego retomar la búsqueda de sakura"

El mayor de uchiha llego al pueblo y se quedo a pasar la noche en una pequeña posada, se un bueno baño y seguido fue dormir.

En el medio del desierto se encontraba un grupo de shinobis … paremos aquí!!

Descansaremos en este lugar y el primero en hacer guardia seré yo- menciono kakashi

Naruto y sasuke probaron alimento… mientras que cenaban no hubo ningun comentario, ya que el aire estaba tenso, y por ultimo fueron a descansar y pronto se quedaron dormidos por el largo viaje que habían hecho.

Flash back…

_Sakura no te vayas!!!... por mas que corría no te alcanzaba…Espera por favor!!_

_Sakura se giro a verlo…_

_Porque siempre eres tan amable?_

_Porque…porque solo me importa tu felicidad_

_Me molesta en ocasiones que seas tan amable conmigo…_

_ya que te olvidas de ti misma!!_

_No puedo evitarlo… no quiero que sufras, eso me las dolería aun mas…_

_Soy capaz de soportar tan dura carga, con tal de verte feliz…_

_¿Porque no intentas por una vez ser egoísta?..._

_¿Porque no intentas pensar en ti misma y no en mí?_

_Hace mucho tiempo… fui egoísta al dejarlo todo…_

_Y debido a eso muchas personas sufrieron por mi causa…_

_Y ya no deseo que ocurra lo mismo._

_Te…amo sakura, pero por favor te vayas de mi lado!!_

_Sakura antes de darle la espalda a sasuke una lágrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla… y luego siguió caminado hasta desaparecer en frente de sasuke…_

_Sakura…Sakura!!!_

**Fin flash back**

El chico pelinegro… despertó en medio de la noche exaltado por un sueño, "Sakura te buscare y no me detendré a hasta encontrarte".

* * *

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capitulo . . . ;)

Y gracias por leer el fic

Ahhh... por fa no olviden dejar su reviews o alguna sugerencia para el final :)


	13. Mi destino es

Gomenasai..! ... por no haber podido actualizar la historia

si mas nada que decir... lo dejo con el penultimo cap

* * *

Mi destino es…

Sakura sumergida en sus pensamiento, fue interrumpida por la presencia del espejo – Alteza…Alteza, necesito infórmale que he sentido la presencia a varios kilómetros cerca del pueblo que recientemente dejamos a uno uchiha muy poderoso y un poco mas lejos tres presencias mas acercarse al pueblo- Ratificó

"no puede ser itachi-kun…me estaba buscando y lo mas posible, que las otras tres presencias sean kakashi-sensei, naruto y… sa..su..ke-kun", " las posibilidad de que se repitiera el destino era cada vez , era cada vez mas posible"…. Tengo que hacer algo para detenerlo,

hime… no podes continuar descansando debo retomar el viaje – Dijo Itsuki

Hai… - asintió leve con el rostro la kunoichi

Hime…debe agregar estas notas a la melodía – Itsuki

Sakura tomo la flauta de su morral y comenzó a tocar su acostumbrada melodía, y al transcurrí de la canción la pelirosa fue agregado las notas pausadas por itsuki, su cuerpo empezó a brotar chakra de color rosa.

Una fuerte brisa azoto a la espalda de sakura y poco a poco se fue transformando la brisa en una tormenta de arena… Al terminar la melodía sakura se giro a ver la tormenta de arena… "Espero que con esto sea suficiente para detenerlos".

Después de eso sakura tomo la mano de Aiko – Ven necesito continuar avanzando – menciono un poco molesta la joven.

"chicos perdónenme"…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi y un chico rubio continuaba durmiendo, mientras un pelinegro continuaba observando su alrededor…

"Desde que te conocí, siempre te a gustado superarte, y eso me gusto de ti ya que no eras como otras niñas que resultaba una molestia"… " pero ahí algo que siempre me causo impacto en ti, a pesar de perder a varios seres querido nunca dejaste de sonreír y esforzarte en los entrenamientos"…

"Recuerdo que una vez de niño te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, me sentí feliz por eso aunque un poco nervioso" , " Porque nunca me dices nada"… "porque… nunca me cuentas tu dolor", "porque… siempre me regalas una sonrisa, cuando de verdad no lo quieres hacer"… "porque te fuiste".

A la mañana siguiente…

Cuanto falta… Para llegar? – preguntaba una inquieta chica pelirosada

Solo llevamos un poco mas de la mitad del viaje– menciono Aiko

Hai….- algo aburrida

Por otro lado de un pelinegro muy misterioso, busca información de una cierta pelirosada…

" al parecer sakura estuvo en este pueblo y al aparecer estuvo acompañada de otra persona"… "puede que este cerca.. de encontrar a sora", pero antes ire a desayunar luego buscare a esa joven que mencionaron.

Asi que el joven itachi se fue a un pequeño cafetín que había en el centro, fue en ese lugar donde encontró a la joven que le había descrito

Disculpa tu eres sumire?

Si yo!!

Tiene un momento hacer una pregunta – menciono itachi

Esta bien

has visto o has ayudado a una de cabellos rosado?

ahhh… te refieres a sakura si la ayude pero ya se marcho!!

Hacia que dirección se fue?

El sureste… Y hace cuanto tiempo que se marcho?

Mmm…pues se fue ayer al atardecer… sakura se veía muy triste- Sumire

Gracias sumire-san!

Después itachi termino de comer, para luego desapareció en una nube humo… "Rayos tengo que darme prisa".

Rayos!!!.. si que hace calor en este lugar – se quejaba a grito un rubio

Idiota... estamos en pleno desierto!!! – sasuke menciono estas palabras detrás de naruto

Ya deje de pelear y busque información… Tenemos buscar información en el pueblo Ehime – kakashi

Aquellos se quedaron en silencios, luego estar al frente del pueblo de Ehime… - Vamos a buscar un lugar para desayunar y descansar un poco y luego buscaremos a sakura.

En el desierto…. – Ven sakura por aquí cerca ahí una cueva donde podemos refugiarnos del sol.

Se desviaron un poco del camino para descansar… Ahh que cansada estoy!!!... Como me gustaría darme un baño.

Tal vez te puedas darte un baño, si no adentramos un poco mas a la cueva… ya que en estas cueva se mantiene por agua subterránea que pasa por ellas –Aiko

La mirada de sakura se ilumino al escuchar esas palabras… - Entonces vayamos!!

Se adentraron más en la cueva cuando, consiguieron un pozo de agua bastante grande para bañarse

­El agua se veia muy limpia… asi que daré un baño… etto etto… Aiko-san me puede dejar sola –con un poco de sonrojo sakura

Hai… hai

Al alejar Aiko… la kunoichi empezó a desvestir, si acerco a bañarse, "no quiero que la probablidades aumenten"

Sakura se termino de dar un baño para luego descansar en la cueva… hasta que darse dormida.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Por otro lado un pelinegro se encontraba saliendo por la salida sureste del pueblo…. "Si me apresuro acortare la distancias de diferencia"

Kakashi y los demas buscaron información… sobre sakura y había encontrado algunas pistas sobre una chica que encajaba con la descripción de sakura… pero la unica joven que le podida ayudar a encontrarla…

Era una joven blanca de cabello negro corto y de ojos marrones claros…

Tenemos que encontrar a esa joven!! – sasuke

Sasuke tu revisaras el mercado del pueblo…. Naruto tu revisara hacia el norte y por ultimo yo cubrir el lado sur, nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora – dijo kakashi

Asi que los tres se separaron para cubrir más la zona

Sasuke activo su sharingan…

"Esa mujer se parece a mucho a la que nos han descrito…me acercare a ella"

-Sumimasen!! . . . te llamas Sumire?

-Hoy estoy muy solicitada por chicos muy lindos…. Que desea?

-Conoces a esta chica?

-ahhh…te refieres a sakura-san

-Yo la rescate del desierto… pero ella se ya se marcho

-Cuanto hace que se fue?

-Ella se marcho… ayer al atardecer...

-Te diré algo que no le dije al otro chico que vino a preguntar sobre sakura… tardara dos días en llegar al sitio de su destino…

-Sakura-san… salio por la salida sureste del pueblo

-muchas gracias por la información – sasuke

-Ella lucia un poco triste

-Gracias por todo!!

Sasuke se alejo de sumire… con algo de intrigado a escuchar las palabras de la mujer… "A su destino"

Espero en el sitio acordado a sus compañeros…

-No puede contra nada… teme – dijo naruto con sus ojos fijos en el suelo

Y el ultimo en llegar fue kakashi… - No tuve suerte encontrarla y tu sasuke?

-Yo corri con mayor suerte… ya tengo la información sobre sakura, ella tuvo en este pueblo ayer… pero se marcho por la salida sureste.

-descansare dos hora y luego partiremos…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Por otro lado itachi… se encontraba en frente de una descomunal tormenta de arena…

"Esta tormenta no será nada fácil atravesar"… antes de empezar atravesar la tormenta de arena se cubrió con una capa negra que había traído consigo..

La tormenta con fuerza hizo tan balear los pasos de itachi al cruzar aquel lugar, "De continuar no puedo caer en este lugar"

"sora te necesito… a mi lado"…. " No te vayas"

Al cabo de una media hora puedo atravesar la tormenta… "Diablo… casi me quedo atrapado en la tormenta".

Al llegar el atardecer…

Sakura y Aiko retomaron sus viajes

-Si continuamos avanzando como vamos hasta hora, podremos llegar dentro de algunas hora a tu destino hime- dijo Aiko

Caminaron en silencio aquel enorme desierto…

"Aquel sueño que tuve… parecía tan real…sasuke-kun te extraño!!"… "pero por favor no sigas avanzando… porque no quiero que el destino se repita"… "Tengo miedo... mucho miedo de perderlos por mi culpa"… "que no podría soportarlo"…

"Tengo que ser fuerte, para enfrentar mi destino"… "por ti… sasuke-kun yo daría mi vida"

Sakura…Sakura!!...Llegamos este el fin de tu viaje!!- dijo aiko

Habia llegado a la costa y alo lejos se podía apreciar una enorme isla en el medio de aquellas aguas…

Esta isla ha sido protegida por muchos años por una barrera… nadie a podido acercase a ella…

Gracias por todo aiko-san!!- sakura le sonrió

— Con su permiso me retiro hime - Asintió una leve reverencia

En ese momento apareció de nuevo la presencia del espejo…

Alteza…Alteza… Por toque la flauta!!

Sakura busco su flauta en su morral… "Tengo que ser fuerte"… la kunoichi empezó a tocarla la misma melodía que le toco a itachi la primera vez…con cada segundo que toca la melodía el chakra rosado iba creciendo cada vez más y mas…

Cuando finalizo la melodía… se pudo apreciar el chakra de la hime por breves instante en forma de una pared de luz rosada en el cielo… fue ese momento cuando los ojos de sakura se cambiaron a un color rosado…

La hime caminaba por encima del agua… parecía hipnotizada por la isla, hasta que llego posarse en frente de la barrera de la isla. Coloco una mano en la barrera y aquella le dio paso a la hime, que de esa manera abrió paso en su pais.

Esa luz que hace poco se puedo apreciar fue el chakra de sora… tengo que apresurarme!!

Y de esta manera itachi aumento la velocidad!!

Por otro lado otro grupo de shinobis también aumento la marcha al ver esa luz en el cielo….

"Ese chakra es de la extraña sakura" — debemos darnos prisa!!

Pero se detuvieron a observar la gran tormenta de arena que se encontraba en el camino

Naruto… Sasuke cúbranse con estas capas – ordeno kakashi

hai… hai

Los dos chicos se colocaron las capas y poco a poco se adentraron a la tormenta…

Tenemos que rescatar a sakura-chan!!

Cállate y sigue avanzando!!!

El equipo 7 pudo salir de la tormeta con mucha dificultad… pero pudieron lograr… "espérame sakura".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Al dar unos cuanto pasos por la isla sakura cayo arrodillada al suelo, fue en ese instante cuando recupero la conciencia

A donde estoy?

Ahhh… ya recuerdo a estoy en el país de sora…

La kunoichi se sorprendió bastante al observar el lugar, lo habitante del lugar estaban hechos de tatúas piedra, "el tiempo olvido este lugar... todo estaba intacto"

Alteza… Debe llegar al palacio, donde debe realizar la ceremonia de resurgimiento!! – Aclamo Itsuki

Sakura siguió adelante hasta llegar al palacio… "debo ser fuerte por ti", empujo unas enormes puertas blancas, para luego dar paso a un gran salón seguido de eso empezó a subir unas largas escaleras

Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras, de nuevo un dolor me hizo caer arrodillada…

Una vez mas el color de sus ojos cambio… eran rosados, ahora al regresar como Sora… "a pasado muchos años desde que me fui" "perdóname otosa", las lagrimas se hicieron presente ya no podía seguir reteniendo estas lagrimas de culpa, que había sellado en lo profundo de mí.. "otosa-sama"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi por fin pudo llegar a la isla pero aun así no podía pasar por la barrera… "déjame pasar… déjame ver a sora".

Por ultimo llegaron a la isla aquellos tres shinobis… trataron de atravesar la barrera pero les resultaba imposible

-Teme… sigues chocando de esa manera contra la barrera te harás daño!!

-Tranquilizante… Sasuke!! – dijo kakashi (N/D: por fin naruto dice algo sensato)

Frustración, miedo esto eran los sentimientos que recorrían el cuerpo de sasuke al no a ver podido evitar que sakura se fuera…

Por diferentes lados de la isla los dos uchiha sincronizaron sus pensamientos juntos al tocar al tocar la barrera…

"Ahora me queda claro"…

"_**Mi destino es**_"…. Estar a tu lado… Sakura

"_Mi destino es_"…. Estar a tu lado… Sora

Fue en ese instante cuando la barrera resplandeció y permitió así el paso a los dos uchiha… al pais de sora

* * *

Gracias por leer este cap

Y gracias por su apoyo :)

Lo espero en el ultimo capitulo


	14. Sentimientos que sobre pasan al tiempo

* * *

**hola!!**

**Con este capitulo celebro mi cumple y comparto un poco mas con mis querido lectores **

* * *

**Sentimiento que sobre pasan al tiempo**

Alteza…Alteza, debe apresurar para realizar el conjuro para recuperar su país… ya que siento la presencia de los uchihas aproximarse al castillo… "Mi mirada se estremeció al escuchar su apellidos"

Se que mis lagrimas… para luego ponerme en pie – daga ven a mi!! Y en ese momento una daga que reposaba sobre una estatua apareció de frente a mi, la tome sin dudar y me corte un poco, mi sangre poco a poco se escapa de mi cuerpo y luego realice aquel conjuro, que casi se había desvanecido de mi memoria.

_Espíritus guardianes de la noche,_

_Utilicen esta sangren derramada,_

_Como sacrificio;_

_Para restaurar aquello que ha sido…_

_Olvidado por el tiempo,_

_Aquello que permanece dormido…_

_Por favor espíritus…_

_Regrese a mi país a como era antes…_

Aparte aquel conjuro se había llevado mi energía, junto con mi sangre… no puede evitarlo y cai de arodilla sobre frió suelo…

"Soy tan tonta y egoísta como puede hacerle esto a he ellos… quien mas amo, porque"

Sa..su..ke-kun!

—ita..chi-kun!

Apenas podía pronunciar sus nombres, ya que me encontraba muy débil… por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, para restaurar la normalidad todo aquello el tiempo habia olvidado…

Sakura habia perdido el equilibrio, provocando que la hime cayera al vació…

SAKURA!!

SORA!!

Estoy muy debil como para mover…. De pronto el cuerpo de sakura se transformo en petalos de cerezo… que flotaron por la fria brisa de la noche… hasta ubicar en el suelo.

Ambos uchihas corrieron para socorre a sakura … ­— te encuentras bien sakura? Preguntaba angustiado sasuke

Sora por favor hablame? – decia angustiado Itachi

No la toques alejate de ella!!- sasuke bastante enfurecido

Esto fue tu culpa… hermano!! – itachi

No tengo porque soportarte en este lugar!!- y fue en ese instante cuando sasuke le da un empujo a itachi…

Luego de eso aquellos dos uchihas habia activados sus sharingan, su miradas tan frias y llenas de odio, un odio que se tenía estado a cumulado a lo largo de los años esta apunto de explotar en ese palacio.

Ella es solo mía!! – grito con fuerza sasuke, junto cuando se lanzo atacar a itachi.

**Flash back **

_Sakura se encontraba en una habitación blanca que solo tenia un espejo, se acerco a el y se reflejo…_

_En el espejo apareció la presencia de una hermosa joven con un par de años mayor a sakura, la joven se escapa del espejo y se para junto frente de ella…_

Sora

_Perdóname…_

_De verdad perdóname… yo te echo pasar por muchos sacrificios…_

_Te echo repetir mi pasado… He sido muy egoísta todo este tiempo…_

_Pero necesita volver a mi país… Pero ahora lo mas importante es hacer algo para detenerlo… _

Tengo miedo de perderlos

_Debemos juntar nuestros "sentimiento" que nos hacer una "princesa"_

_Los protegemos!!_

Los protegemos

_**Fin flash back**_

Sakura en tiempo que estuvo inconciente, fue el necesario para que sus heridas se fueran regenerando!!... el cuerpo de la kunoichi joven empezó a brillar de un color rosado

Y asi mismo desapareció rápidamente hasta llegar en medio de ellos… realizo un sellos provocando que salieran de sus manos una fuerte corriente de aire…

Ambos uchihas fueron lanzados en diferentes direccion — DETENGASE!!... Por favor deténganse…

Sasuke y itachi quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver los ojos de ella, ya que uno de sus ojo era rosado y el otro era verde y no solo eso sus voz se escuchaba doble!!

Sus lagrimas se hicieron presente!! — Dejen de pelearse eso me duele tanto que no soy capaz de soportarlo

De pronto un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente aparece en el medio de los uchiha

oto..sa…sama!!

Otosa-sama!!

Okarinasai… Sora-chan!!

Tadaima!!

He regresado otosama!!.. como te lo prometi.

_**Flash back…**_

_**He vuelto a ver a mi padre… **_

_**Y pronto con mi sacrificio mi país … dejara de ser rocas y resurgirá…**_

_**Gracias… sakura, por ayudarme...**_

_**Fin flash back **_

Sora cayó al suelo... pero fue sujetada a tiempo por los brazos de su padre, de nuevo su cuerpo empezó a brillar, y fue en ese instante cuando el chakra rosado se separo del cuerpo de sakura, y formo la presencia de Sora…

Perdóname itachi… por no poder continuar a tu lado!!...

Pero fui muy feliz a tu lado!!

Te…amo

Se acerco a el y por ultima vez le dio un beso que resulto el mas dulce y apasionado de todo los beso… luego de unos segundos después sora

cuida de sakura… ella te ama mucho… Sasuke-san

Sora comenzó a desvanecerse… su ultimas lagrimas brillaron con mayor intensidad…. Tomaron forma de un pequeño cristal

Oto-sama… este pequeño te ayuda guiarte

Y te otro es para ti itachi… como el yo siempre te protegere…

Sayonara… oto-sama…

Sayonara… itachi…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura regreso a konoha, pero tuvo recluida en el hospital durante dos semanas que permaneció inconciente, durante ese tiempo, fue visitada por sus compañeros y diariamente sasuke visitaba el hospital a esperar que la pelirosada despertara

"espero que despiertes pronto"…

"necesito ver tu ojos posados en los míos"…

"ya no quiero que continúes postrada en esa cama"…

"por favor recupérate pronto"

"todos este extraña y en especial…. Yo sakura"

"no sabes lo mucho que haces falta".

**Dependiendo de sus reviews les trere una pequeña secuela!!...**

**asi que a enviar mucho reviews.. para animarme!! :)**

**gracias por a ver seguido el fic!!**

**bye!!**


	15. Epilogo parte 1

**Hola!**

**Despues de mucho pero mucho tiempo les traigo la primera parte del epilogo de este fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mi  
**

* * *

Después de varios años de haber publicado este fic,

**Aclaración**:

Itachi con 22 años

Sakura y Sasuke con 17 años

**Epilogo**

_8 Años largos han pasado del resurgimiento del País de Sora pero el único que no admitía la desaparición de Sora el Pelinegro Mayor, siempre llevaba consigo la piedra que le había dejado, atada con una cadena de plata que colgaba en su pecho._

_Se deprimió bastante durante algunos meses, pero ahora era mucho peor estaba siempre de misión en misión alejándose de konoha y de los lugares que había hecho recuerdos con Sora._

_Pero Después de mucho tiempo había regresado a konoha, pero esa tarde fue diferente a la demás, la piedra que le había dado Sora había brillado en dirección a una chica pelirroja entre la multitud, los ojos sin brillo se abrieron desmesuradamente, comenzó a buscarla entre la gente pero en ultimo momento la perdió de vista se lamento mucho pero aun no perdía la esperanza, se dirigió rápidamente al puesto de control de la entrada principal de konoha y pidió el registro de las personas que había ingresado a konoha en los último tres días. _

_()()()()()()()()_

_Una hermosa Chica de cabello castaño se estaba quedando en una posada a alejada del centro._

"_No cuento como mucho dinero, solo podre quedarme por dos días más Konohagakuren"._

_()()()()()()()_

_Por otro lado el Equipo 7 se encontraba cenando en el Ichiraku luego de terminar su entrenamiento, — Sasuke-kun, ¿tienes alguna noticia de itachi-san? — pregunto curiosa._

_Hmp! … supuestamente regresaba hoy de una misión rango S, pero cuando llegue a casa lo sabré — dijo esto desanimado._

_Bueno no te preocupes Teme! Algún día de esto Itachi-san se presenta en la casa con una novia! – dijo el rubio esto con su cara sonriente y optimismo que pocos creería sin conocieran al itachi actual. _

_()()()()()()()()_

_El pelinegro había revisado y visitado la mitad de las personas que había llegado a konoha pero sin ningún resultado, así que decidió regresar a su casa. — "Mañana bien temprano revisare cada posada ubicada lejos del centro._

_Okarinasai! – Dijo Mikoto asomándose desde la cocina pero su expresión cambio completamente al ver de quien se trataba, se acerco al pelinegro y lo abrazo tiernamente. — Que bueno es verte de nuevo en casa! — le susurro tiernamente mikoto al oído._

_Tadaima dijo itachi apenas oíble. — se termino de quitar los zapatos y subió hasta su habitación._

_Su habitación permanencia intacta como la había dejado hacia un año, se arrojo boca arriba. — "que tendrá esa chica que ver con So…". Tan solo mencionar su nombre le costaba, — "ella a sido la única chica que se quedo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón", después de pensar muchas posibilidades acerca de esa chica termino rendido ante el cansancio…_

_**Flash Back**_

**_El pelinegro fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se impresiono bastante al ver donde se encontraba estaba rodeado por hermosos arboles de cerezos y a unos pocos metros se podía ver una cascada, — "¿qué hago en este lugar?" .— se pregunto intrigado el pelinegro; dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la cascada cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar la misma melodía que tocaba Sora", una pequeña lagrima surco su mejilla derecha, se limpio y salió corriendo en dirección a la cascada._**

**_()()()()()()()()_**

**_Sasuke ya estaba de regreso en su casa, su madre lo recibió como era de costumbre pero con la diferencia que se encontraba mas alegre de lo normal, — oka-san, ¿te notó más feliz de lo usual?.— pregunto por curiosidad_**

**_Estoy muy feliz tu hermano esta de regreso esta arriba en su habitación probablemente este dormido. — le menciono mikoto a su hijo menor._**

**_Hmp, — "vaya con que si regreso esta vez, me alegro por mamá!"._**

**_()()()()()()()()()_**

**_Al llegar a la orilla de la cascada no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era Sora sentada en una roca en medio de la cascada seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba._**

**_Itachi he querido comunicarme contigo pero mis poderes se encontraban muy débiles luego de restauran a mis país._**

**_Se que te has apartado del resto de la persona por mi culpa… Yo de verdad… lo siento! – dijo Sora bajando la mirada_**

**_No es tu culpa! Yo no pude soportar perderte, aunque los demás trataran de animarme para mi ya nada era lo mismo!.. — el pelinegro trato de acercase a ella pero las aguas se agitaba he impedían seguir avanzado al pelinegro._**

**_Yo te amo itachi!.. por eso nunca te voy a dejar solo… se acaba el tiempo así que será todo por esta ocasión… te amo itachi!_**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_El pelinegro se despertó sobre saltado ya era alrededor de las once de la noche se desvistió y se metió a ducharse, — "tenia mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ella". Se coloco ropa limpia y bajo hasta la cocina para comer algo._

_()()()()()()()_

**_Flash back_**

**_Abrió los ojos y se encontraba en los jardines del palacio real de su país,_**

**— _Tsukiko _**

**"_¿Quien me llama?!" — al darse la vuelta quedo impresionada al ver de quien se trataba… — Sora-sama! — dijo al mismo tiempo que realizaba una reverencia._**

**_Pronto conocerás a un chico diferente a los demás puede que en el exterior sea como un bloque de hielo, pero en el interior es muy cálido como los rayos del sol, dale una oportunidad!_**

**_Esta bien, sora-sama!_**

**_Fin flash back_**

**_CONTINUARA...  
_**

* * *

**_ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!  
_**

**_BYE! ^^  
_**


End file.
